Alexynn P
by keidee
Summary: Emily Prentiss was a mother. At least that's what she thinks she is since the day she gave her child up for adoption. Motherhood was a part of her past. But what happens when that past comes back...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This story was inspired by CW's drama **__**Life Unexpected**__**. I just loved it so much that I thought about writing one about my favorite Criminal Minds character using the story as an inspiration. I've always loved the idea of Prentiss being a mother, so I thought why not write one.**__**I've also decided to make some changes on Prentiss' original story line. Like she wasn't pregnant at fifteen and also she didn't abort the baby. You'll find more about the changes on the story.**_

_**All rights belong to **__**CBS' Criminal Minds and CW's Life Unexpected**__**. I only claim rights to the characters I've originally created for this fiction.**_

_**This is not a cross-over between shows. Life Unexpected was only an inspiration.  
**_

_**Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading my story. Reviews will be highly appreciated.**_

**CHAPTER I**

Everyone was exhausted from the last case they've handled that made them fly across the country to Helena, Montana. It was a very long abduction and murder case that they had to stay there for over a week. It was just yesterday morning when they were able to fly back to Virginia, but nonetheless everyone was already back at the BAU working on their papers.

"Agent Prentiss" a voice interrupted Emily from her gaze on the papers laid out in front of her. She looked up and saw a man in uniform standing in front of her desk, she recognized him as one of the officers stationed at the lobby.

"Yes?"

"There's someone who would like to speak with you" the man informed her.

Emily creased her eyebrows, "I'm not expecting anyone" she said.

"Come on Prentiss, you never expect anyone" Morgan told her smirking at her.

"Haha" she said dryly to Morgan before turning back to the man, "so where is he/she?" she doesn't even know if her _visitor's a male or a female._

"She's out there in the hall" the man pointed to the glass doors separating the BAU from the other departments.

Emily sighed, she doesn't like being interrupted during office hours but nevertheless she decided to stand from her paper works and see this person that came for her.

Once she got a full view of the hallway there weren't much people everyone all have FBI I.D's except for one who has a visitor's I.D, a dark haired young girl with her head bowed down her focus on her hands holding an envelope.

"Hey kid, Agent Prentiss is here" the man told the young girl whose head immediately shot up surprised by the man's voice.

"Oh, thanks" the girl told the man. After the man left she turned her gaze to the woman she came in for.

"Hi" the girl shyly acknowledged Emily.

"Hi" Emily replied offering the girl a smile.

"So you're Agent Emily Prentiss?" the girl asked quietly.

"Yes" Emily answered.

"Oh okay... Uhmmm...uhmmm... look almost 15 years ago you gave up a kid for adoption. Right?" the girl asked.

Emily was taken aback and looked at the girl in confusion and then slowly nodded.

"Well that kid was me. I'm the kid you gave up" the girl tried to explain obviously unsure how.

Emily seemed to be lost of words because she barely got out the next words that came out of her mouth, "W-what's your name?"

"Alexynn, with 'y' and double 'n' but I usually go by Lexie" the girl immediately answered.

"Lexie" Emily repeated smiling at the girl in front of her and the girl smiled back.

"H-how—" Emily started but was interrupted by Lexie. "Look I know it was a closed adoption, your identity shouldn't have been revealed especially to me. But I really just needed to know who you are so that I can find you" Lexie said.

Emily was about to speak again but Lexie beat her to it, "I needed to find you because I need your signature for my emancipation"

"emancipation?" Emily asked surprised by Lexie's purpose.

"Yeah, I'm getting emancipated but I was told that I need to have the signatures of my birth parents. I found out that my biological father was actually dead, so now I just need yours" Lexie explained.

"Aren't your adoptive parents needed to be the one to sign these?" Emily asked confused.

Lexie shook her head, "No" then smiled, "I was never adopted. I'm trying to get emancipated from the system – the foster system."

"Oh" Emily's face fell with shock, sadness and guilt.

"Can I get your signature now?" Lexie asked politely breaking Emily from her thoughts.

"Uhmm... yeah?" Emily answered unsure.

Lexie grinned, "Great, here" she said handing Emily the papers and a pen.

"Thanks" Lexie said, when Emily handed her the now signed emancipation papers and the pen. "Thank you so much really"

Emily just nodded still unsure of what's happening, while Lexie was putting the papers back to the envelope that's when she decided to speak up, "So where're you heading after this?" Emily asked.

"I'll drop these by to the social services, then back to my foster home" Lexie answered.

"I can take you" Emily immediately offered.

"Huh?"

"I can drive you to the social services"

"Thanks, but that's like on the other side of the town" Lexie said.

"Yeah I can take you there" Emily insists.

"But don't you have work?" Lexie asked pointing at the direction of the bullpen. "I can take the cab from here. I actually took one when I went here"

"But if I drive you, you can be there faster. And don't worry about my work. They're just paper works no big deal" Emily tried again.

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked again.

"Yes I am. Just wait here I'll tell my boss and get my things then I'll drive you" Emily said.

"Okay?" Lexie finally gave in though a little hesitant.

Emily smiled then sprinted inside.

"So you wanted to get emancipated because you found an apartment with the view of the pentagon" Emily asked amused. They have been driving for more than ten minutes already.

"Yeah" Lexie nodded enthusiastically. "Well that and so that I can leave my foster parents who do drugs—" Lexie unintentionally blurted due to her excitement, "prescriptions, they do drug prescriptions" she immediately added as a cover up. But Emily got it and looked apologetic.

The two fell silent for a little while after Lexie slipped up. It was Emily who broke the short silence first.

"Look, Lexie I'm so sorry that you had to live like this." For the first time since they met Emily apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know" Lexie told her.

"It's just when I gave you to the social worker she promised me you were gonna have a good family, a good life she even told me that you're already in this list. I'm really sorry. You were supposed to be adopted and have a good life with a good family. That's what they promised me when they took you." Emily apologized again.

Lexie looked at Emily "I don't know if you know this but I have this heart thing, you know like a hole when I was a baby." Emily was shocked to hear this, definitely she didn't know.

"I had to undergo surgeries, so I wasn't really viable for adoption because obviously a baby on an OR table isn't a selling point on perspective parents. I only got better when I turned three well not exactly better like really healthy because they found out that I have asthma. At that time everyone wants to adopt babies, not toddlers who always need to have inhalers with them. Adoption is like purchasing something, you don't choose the defective ones." Lexie told Emily.

"I'm so sorry, if only I had—"

"If only you had what? Known?" Lexie's voice got a little louder. "Easy for you to say now, cause you know it'll never happen."

Emily bit her lip, if earlier she never traced any bitterness or anger in Lexie, now it's the opposite.

The rest of the ride was silent, and Lexie decided to just look on her side of the window clearly avoiding Emily. When they arrived at the destination, Emily pulled up her car on the side of the building. Lexie immediately unbuckled her seat belt. "Thanks for the ride. You don't have to wait for me here. I can walk from here to my foster home" Lexie said not even looking at Emily.

"Lexie" Emily called out gently placing a hand to Lexie's arm. Lexie turned at her with a blank expression. "It's done Emily. I came to see you because I needed your signature not to ask for your apologies or whatever. Thank you for the ride." Lexie said and went out of the car without even waiting for Emily's response.

Emily reluctantly drove away after Lexie got in the building. She knows Lexie was mad and pushing her won't do any good. She went back to the BAU and decided to tell the entire story with her team mates after all they're the closest to a family she has and sooner or later they're going to figure it all out.

"You have a daughter?" everyone was shocked except for Rossi who seem to have known about it years ago when they were solving the case involving Prentiss' childhood friends.

"Yeah, I got pregnant while I was in the CIA. It was unexpected, I couldn't keep her and honestly I wasn't ready" Emily tried to explain.

"Who's the father" Hotch asked.

Emily sighed before speaking, "He was a one-night stand. I was in a bar, I was drunk. He was an Asian and he already died 7 years ago"

Silence filled the conference room for a few moments before Emily spoke again, "I won't be mad or offended if you judge, I mean with all these things that I told you I would definitely understand if—"

"Hey, we're not gonna judge you. We were just surprised that's all but we don't judge" Morgan told her while the others gave her a nod of assurance.

"So what's her name?" JJ asked excitedly shifting the vibe in the room.

Emily's smile grew wider thinking of her daughter's name, "Alexynn, but she goes by Lexie"

"Wow, I can't believe there's a little Prentiss out there. Now I'll get to spoil a female kid in this family" Penelope said.

Emily's face fell remembering the reason Lexie went to see her, "She's trying to get emancipated. She asked me to sign her emancipation papers that's why she looked for me"

"Oh"

"Isn't she just 14?" Rossi spoke up.

"Technically the right age for seeking emancipation is 16 but the court can grant emancipation with the exception of this rule if it is deemed better for the child even if the child is younger than 16, if the child can get their birth parents to sign off the emancipation papers. Which in Lexie's case she did—" Reid rambled.

"Reid" JJ stopped Reid's rambling which obviously isn't helping.

"It'll still be up for evaluation by the judge though" Reid added hoping it would make Emily feel better.

"Hotch can I have the morning off on Monday? I just want to be there on Lexie's emancipation hearing" Emily asked.

"Of course" Hotch approved.

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those who read the first chapter of this story. Don't worry with all your reviews I am highly inspired to continue and add more chapters on this story. :)**_

**CHAPTER II**

"Alexynn Parker please step forward" the judge called out from where she was sitting. Lexie stood in compliance with the judge's request.

"Ms. Rhodes, you are her social worker right?" the judge said directed the question to the woman who is now standing beside Lexie.

"Yes your honor, for the past three months I've been the one handling her case.

"So let me get this straight Ms. Parker, you are only 14 years old?" the judge asked Lexie.

"Yes your honor, but I'm turning 15 two weeks from now" Lexie answered.

"I see that you've been in 8 foster homes and 3 group homes" the judge said raising her eyebrows at Lexie.

"Yes your honor, but that isn't exactly my fault" Lexie said.

"And whose fault is that? Definitely not the families that tried to take you in" the judge said.

"No, I wanted a good home. The state of Virginia just hasn't provided me with one." Lexie reasoned. "Your honor" she immediately added.

The judge nodded, "Well you do realize that the legal age for emancipation is 16 right"

"Yes your honor, but I was told that with the judge's approval, there can be exceptions to that law" Lexie responded.

"And how are you supposed to provide for yourself if ever you are granted emancipation? Where will you live? How will you eat? How will you go to school?"

"I'm planning to look for a job, I can work after my school hours. And there's this apartment near the school that I've been planning to rent. I also have 3,000 dollars in my account that I've saved, I can start from that" Lexie explained.

"And who's gonna co-sign your lease agreement?"

"With all due respect your honor, that's actually the whole purpose of this petition. If you grant my emancipation I wouldn't need anyone to co-sign my rental agreement"

"No landlord will rent to a minor."

"But—ahmm"

"I will co-sign your honor" came the simultaneous voices of two females, one of which Lexie recognized as Emily's. Sure enough when she turned to around there was Emily standing three benches away from her while the older woman who also stood and offered was sitting just a bench behind Emily.

"And who are these people?" the judge asked surprised.

"Ahmm... that's my birth mother" she said pointing at Emily "And she's...?"

"I'm her grandmother" Elizabeth answered.

"Ambassador Prentiss" the judge acknowledged recognizing Elizabeth. "Ms. Rhodes let me take a look at Ms. Parker's case file again" the judge requested the social worker.

Emily turned to her mother and whispered, "Mother what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to witness the emancipation trial of my granddaughter that you didn't even bother to tell me about" whispered back.

Emily was about to respond when the judge spoke again, "Okay so Ms. Emily Prentiss, you work for the government?" the judge asked Emily.

"Yes your honor, in the FBI" Emily responded, unsure to where this is going.

"Which means that you have a stable income, and a home I suppose" the judge continued.

"Yes your honor"

Lexie frowned confused on why the judge is asking Emily these questions, "Excuse me your honor but what does this have to do with my emancipation?"

The judge closed the folder and took off her eyeglasses before clasping her hand together, "Let me be honest with you Ms. Parker, I will not grant your emancipation. You have no permanent residence, you have no income, you even filed a fee waiver to cover your court cost."

"So I will have to go back to foster care?" Lexie looked down defeated.

"Well no" the judge said surprising Lexie. "Biologically, Ms. Prentiss is still your parent"

"Biologically yes, but legally she's not anymore she already signed the emancipation papers" Lexie reasoned.

"Well, the emancipation papers she signed are not binding. It wasn't notarized nor does it bear any witness when you let her sign it"

Lexie didn't know what to say so she just stood there defeated.

"So as long as no one here has objection, I am granting the temporary full custody of Alexynn Raine Parker to her birth mother Ms. Emily Prentiss subject for evaluation. Again this will just be temporary given that as of now this is the best option I have for the interest of the minor Alexynn Parker, unless you decide to formally adopt her Ms. Prentiss, that will reinstate all your full parental and legal rights that you signed off when you gave her up for adoption. So ordered." The judge ended banging her gavel three times.

"Wow, that was just the opposite of being emancipated" Lexie muttered staring down at her shoes as she, Emily and Elizabeth walk out of the court room.

"Nice to meet you by the way, Ambassador Prentiss" Lexie looked up at Elizabeth taking out her hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Alexynn" Elizabeth shook her granddaughter's hand.

"Lexie's fine" Lexie smiled.

"Lexie will it be alright if you stay here first, Emily and I just need to talk about something" Elizabeth said.

Lexie nodded.

"What do we have to talk about mother?" Emily asked annoyed, as they stand feet away from Lexie.

"Really Emily, you're asking me that question? Well what about the fact that I actually have a fourteen year old granddaughter. Why didn't you tell me about her Emily? Why did I have to know all of this from my subordinates" Elizabeth asked frustrated.

"Really mom? You're seriously asking me that. And what could you have done? Rub on my face how much of a disappointment I am. Look, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to disappoint you or taint your flawless reputation. Because as I remember you're not a big fan of my mistakes." Emily blurted out in hush tone.

"Well maybe if you told me about her, maybe you could have made those mistakes right"

"I took care of it didn't I?" Emily said frustrated.

From where Lexie was standing she can hear the conversation of the two older Prentiss women. Clearly they were arguing –about her. And as the conversation takes longer, it's frustrating her more actually it's hurting her more. The words that she's hearing are actually hurting her. She couldn't take it anymore so she decided to break up the tension.

"Can you please just stop. I am feet away from you but I can still hear your banter. Look I know you didn't want whatever happened in there" Lexie said pointing at the courthouse and I'm sorry for that. She then turned to Emily, "Like what you said you already took care of the mistake you did and then suddenly that mistake was thrown back to you, so I'm really sorry for that. But don't worry, I don't need your help. I can go back to foster care. You don't have to deal with me." Lexie said pissed off, hurt and anger bubbling over her.

Emily's face softened, "Lexie...that's not what—"

"I have a question for you. When you found out that you were pregnant. Did it ever cross your mind to keep me?"

Emily was surprised with the question, she wasn't expecting that, not at this moment exactly "No" Emily barely got the word out, but as soon as it left her mouth she wished she could have it back immediately.

She watched as Lexie's expression changed from anger to disappointment and hurt. Even Elizabeth was shocked. "Lexie..." Emily tried to appease trying to place her hands on Lexie's arms.

Lexie immediately shot her arms up to avoid Emily's touch "No, it's okay. You don't have to do anything with me. I can ask Ms. Rhodes to take me back." The teen was hardly trying to fight the tears threatening to fall. But she can't let Emily see her crying and weak, why would she?

"Lexie, please"

"Just, stop okay. You've lied long enough to your mother. You don't have to lie to yourself about how you really feel about me by complying with that court decision. You gave me away once, how hard can it be this time" Lexie said before walking away from the two older Prentiss's. Emily tried to follow Lexie but Elizabeth stopped her.

"Let her go for now, but don't let her go for another fourteen years." Elizabeth said, unusually comforting. At that Emily wasn't able to hold back her tears and she collapsed in her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry" Emily whispered.

"I'm sorry too" Elizabeth whispered back.

After a few minutes they broke the hug apart, "You'll find her Emily. And when you do—"

"I won't let her go" Emily finished.

Later that afternoon Emily was called in for a case, though she asked Penelope to search for Lexie's foster home's address. The technical analyst was more than happy to grant Emily the favor she asked. It was already 10 pm when they were able to get back from the case, thankfully it was an easy one and just in another town. Emily decided that early next morning she'll head out to the address Penelope sent her awhile ago.

When Lexie returned to the foster home she saw her things already packed outside, clearly there was no room for her anymore, and it was already locked. She didn't have anywhere else to go, she doesn't have a choice but to wait till the home opens again, tomorrow morning.

Emily was tired from yesterday's events, but still she wasn't able to sleep much. And now at 5:00 am she's already awake, her thoughts flying around Lexie, what she would say to her to convince her to come home with her. Unable to compose anything on her mind she kicked off the sheets of her bed, took a shower, drank coffee and she drove off. She knows it's still too early, the home would most likely still be closed but she can't wait to see Lexie, she wants to explain herself to her, apologize more likely so maybe getting there early would actually show Lexie that she's sincere in getting her back.

Emily parked her car few blocks away from the exact address of the home, wanting to have the time to think of the proper words to say to Lexie. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and suddenly she nearly tripped, "Ow" Emily heard a voice coming from the lump where she tripped.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Emily said reaching out to the person who is now slowly emerging from the blankets she's covered.

"Emily?" Lexie asked surprised to see Emily.

"Lexie?" Emily also asked surprised to see Lexie. Sympathy lacing her voice, realizing that Lexie spent her night sleeping on the street.

"You slept here?"

Lexie bowed her head embarrassed, yesterday she actually told this woman that she can take care of herself and now she's here and actually spent her night sleeping along the street, "Yeah, the home was already closed when I got back yesterday and obviously they already packed my things probably assuming that I was emancipated" Lexie said, evidently there's no anger in her voice anymore.

Emily helped Lexie to stand and they sat on the stairs of the home, "So what are you doing here anyway?" Lexie asked.

"I...Lexie I will try to explain to you, but I need you to listen to me without you walking away or being snarky" Emily tells Lexie almost pleading.

Lexie was amused at Emily's demeanor; she went here very early so maybe she could at least hear out what she has to say. "Ok" she smiled at Emily.

Emily smiled back, "First I really want to apologize to you, for what you heard and also from my answer to your question yesterday I know you were hurt. I won't justify any of my actions. When I answered your question I didn't want to lie to you, but believe me whatever I told you it was all part of the past because right now all I want is to keep you. I want you Lexie, I want you to come home with me, I want to be your mother. And I want you to hold on to that." Emily said failing to keep her tears from falling.

And then there was silence.

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked quietly, it was all she could think of.

"I am"

"Okay" Lexie said while trying to wipe her tears. Emily slowly wrapped her arms around Lexie's shoulders.

"I've never been a mother, so I can't promise you that this will be easy but I can definitely promise you that I will try really hard." Emily tells Lexie cupping the girl's face with her other hand.

"I've never been a daughter, maybe we can learn together" Lexie tells Emily.

"We will."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

"Oh my god she's so perfect!" Garcia practically squealed as they're all assembled in the BAU conference room waiting for JJ, Rossi and Hotch.

"And look at her; she is definitely a Prentiss probably except for the eyes because the shape of her eyes are Oriental. But nonetheless, she is definitely you" Garcia added excitedly holding up the picture of Lexie that she got of course using her computer powers.

"Baby Girl's right Prentiss, this girl's a mini-you" Morgan said taking the photo from Garcia.

Reid also took a glance of Lexie's photo, "Kids with a mixed descent especially of Western and Eastern races tend to lean more on their Western side when it comes to physical appearance. Apparently Western features are more dominant than that of the Eastern features except for hair or eye color when the Western mix has lighter shades usually on these areas the darker shades win over and of course the eye shape somehow it lies a little in between the two races. In your case Emily since you have a brunette hair and dark eyes there's really no way of telling whether _your daughter_ got her hair and eye color from you or the father."

"Okay, thanks Reid but I would like to assume that she got it from me" Emily said amused at another one of Reid's rambling of facts. But more so she was happier at Reid's use of the phrase 'your daughter'. Until now she can't fully wrap herself to the fact that she has her daughter back and thinking about it just brings warmness into her heart.

"Is that Lexie?" JJ asked coming in the BAU room carrying some folders.

"Bingo!" Garcia said in delight.

"She's really pretty and really Prentiss" JJ commented taking a closer look at the photo.

Rossi and Hotch took their places around the table having a glimpse of Lexie's photo as they take their places.

"Congratulations Prentiss" Hotch said slightly showing one of his rare smile.

"Beautiful girl you have there Emily" Rossi tells the proud mother.

Emily beamed with pride as praises were showered to her daughter, "Thank you"

"Look at you turning into one proud Momma" Morgan teased.

"Is it really that obvious" Emily said still wearing the proud smile on her face.

Everyone nodded at her in response.

"Okay JJ, let's go over the case" Hotch tells JJ. The blonde stood up and took her place in front of the table while the others open the folders previously handed to them.

"Over the past three days, three bodies have been found in three different towns around Portland, Oregon. The first victim is Sarah Cornell, she was found in an alley hog tied, and her throat was slashed. The second victim Savannah Morrison and the third victim Paige Langston were also found in the same condition also in an alley of different locations." JJ says pointing at the screen while the photos of the three victims are flashed.

"All girls are the same type, brunettes, Caucasian, dark eyes, petite, ages ranging from 14-15. We could be looking in a pedophile unsub here" Morgan says.

"There were no signs of sexual abuse or sexual activity. All victims were virgin." Hotch informed them, dismissing the pedophile theory.

"That's rare" Reid says.

Hotch looked up from the file he's reading and broke the momentary silence, "Okay wheels up in 20. Garcia I want you to dig into the victims' backgrounds find something that connects them with each other aside from their physical features."

"On it boss" Garcia replied quickly exiting the conference room to work on her task.

"Prentiss" Hotch stopped Prentiss from her tracks.

"Yes sir?"

"I will understand if you would want to sit this one out" Hotch tells her.

"It's okay, I've already gone over this with Lexie. She understands. I'll just have to call her to tell her that we'll be flying to Portland"

"I know that, I'm just thinking that maybe this is too close to home for you"

Emily understands what Hotch means, because due to some kind of sick coincidence her first case since she got her daughter back has to involve victims with the same age and feature as her daughter.

"Yeah, it is" Emily sighed looking down at the file in her hands. "But I assume this won't be the last, I can't sit out every case like this" Emily added glancing up at Hotch.

Hotch nodded and slightly smiled sadly. "Okay, see you at the jet"

As always Emily took her favorite seat in the jet. She has just finished talking with Lexie on the phone and not surprisingly Lexie understands the circumstances perfectly. But even with her daughter's assurances she still doesn't feel right. JJ has just sat across Emily when the latter let out a deep breath.

"Hey, you ok?" the blonde asked noticing the brunette's deep sigh.

"No, I just got off the phone with Lexie" Emily says.

"She's not okay with you going away?" JJ asked.

Emily shook her head, "No, actually she really understands why I have to leave. She's pretty very much okay with it. We've already gone through everything when this situation happens. So she's okay."

"and you're not" JJ tells her friend understanding the feeling.

"Yeah that and that the case hits pretty too close to home" Emily confessed.

"Oh, yeah" it was then that JJ was hit with the realization that their victims share the same features as Lexie. JJ put a hand on top of Emily's and squeezed it for support.

"Hotch offered me to sit this one out, but I know that even if I do I'd still get the same feeling" Emily admitted more.

"Separation Anxiety" JJ said out of the blue.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"What you're feeling, its separation anxiety. Technically you're a new mother" JJ tells her.

"Oh"

"Does it ever go away?" Emily asked.

"A little" JJ tells her truthfully. "That's what they do to us" JJ added.

Emily raised an eyebrow, confused once again.

"Our children, they shift our world 360 degrees" JJ explained.

Emily smiled a little in understanding and looked out the window, "Yeah, they do" she added later still gazing at the window with only Lexie's image on her mind.

It was a gruesome three days for the team, at first they were going nowhere but when the fourth body showed up the Unsub started to create mistakes leading the team to create the perfect profile successfully apprehending him but the most important of all they were able to save the fifth victim, _Alexandra Kent_.

Emily will never forget when she and Morgan went to the Kent's house to do an interview to her family, and she requested to take a look at Alexandra's room. Mrs. Kent lead them, and she nearly doubled over when they reached Alexandra's door, attached to it were pink and purple wooden block letters spelling – _L E X Y_.

At 11 pm Emily dragged her feet to her apartment, usually she would hang her coat, take her shoes off and go straight to her bathroom go for a quick shower and plop down to her bed. Tonight was different, she was exhausted yes, the first part of her routine was still the same, hang her coat, take off her shoes go upstairs but instead of entering the second door on her left she skipped it for the third door – Lexie's room. Though it was dark seeing a lump under the covers of the usually empty bed brought a smile to her lips and a tug to her heart. She quietly walked over the bed, where she saw Lexie's even breathing, the teen's hair crowding her face. Emily squatted down to level her daughter's body and carefully moved her hand to brush the hair off of Lexie's face revealing the teen's long thick lashes resting on her cheeks; the lashes were definitely hers Emily thought. After a few moments of staring at her daughter's peaceful face Emily stood up and arranged the duvet over her daughter's body, that was when she saw Lexie's one hand placed above an open book, she must have fallen asleep reading. Emily carefully lifted her daughter's arm and removed the book putting something between the pages to mark it. When she closed the book the moon slightly illuminated the book's cover and a grin broke off Emily's face, the book was Mother Night by Kurt Vonnegut; she placed the book by the night stand. Emily opened her bag and got a medium sized Beaver stuff toy out of it placing it beside Lexie. She leaned over her daughter's body placing a soft kiss on Lexie's forehead before heading out. She was tired, but she wouldn't mind doing it over and over again every night.

Emily squints from the sunlight blinding her vision; she looked at her bedside clock and saw that it is already 8:30 in the morning. She immediately got out of her bed and went to her bathroom, she was in quite panic remembering that she's not living alone anymore. Once out of the bathroom she went to check on Lexie's bedroom, but the bed was already made so she went down stairs where the teen may be. Lexie's back was facing her, when she saw the teen seated on the counter the girl's face concentrated on the book in front of her.

"Hey good morning" Emily greeted as she make her way towards the teen.

Lexie immediately whipped her head around upon hearing Emily's voice. She was so engrossed with her book that she didn't notice Emily's footsteps.

"Hi, good morning" she offered Emily a smile. "I brewed you some coffee" she added pointing at the coffee pot sitting near the stove.

"Thank you" Emily smiled gratefully at Lexie.

Emily was pouring herself a cup of coffee when Lexie spoke again, "Thanks for this", Emily turned around and saw Lexie flashing the beaver stuffed toy she got her.

"Oh, yeah. I saw that at the airport, cute huh" Emily grinned.

Lexie hugged the stuffed toy near her chest like a little girl, "Yeah it's really nice. Definitely Portland."

"I'm glad you like it" Emily beamed.

"So how was the three days?" Emily asked Lexie.

"It was fine, Sergio was a great companion." Lexie told Emily pertaining to the black cat.

"Good"

"So you like Kurt Vonnegut?" Emily broke off the short silence this time. Lexie looked up from her book.

"Yeah, I've read Cat's Cradle and I couldn't stop" Lexie smiled shyly.

"_Tiger got to hunt, Bird got to fly"_ Emily says starting a quote from Vonnegut's Cat's Cradle.

Lexie looked up at her grinning, _"Man got to sit and wonder, 'why, why, why?'", _she continues remembering the verse Emily started.

"_Tiger got to sleep, bird got to land" _Emily says.

"_Man got to tell himself he understand."_ Lexie finished.

"I'm a huge Vonnegut fan too." Emily grinned. "I have this huge collection of Vonnegut novels, you can have them"

Lexie's eyes widened, she had to save a lot just to buy her two Vonnegut novels and now she's being given a collection, "Really?"

"Yeah" Emily beamed at Lexie's reaction. Lexie practically jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around Emily, "Thank you!"

Emily was surprised with the hug, but recovered fast enough so as not to embarrass Lexie, "Your welcome sweetie"

"Sorry. I just – I really love reading" Lexie squealed.

"Then it would be my pleasure to build you a library" Emily tells her.

Thankfully Emily was at least skilled enough to cook eggs while Lexie toasted some bread. Emily was on her second bite of the egg when her eyes laid on the neatly scribbled name on the cover of Lexie's book.

"Alexynn Raine, I like you're name" Emily commented.

Lexie smiled following Emily's gaze on her book, "Thanks. My previous social worker, Ms. Bennett, told me a nurse gave it. I think it's after Alexander the Great, says 'I'm like a warrior, a little trooper' the nurse's words not mine. She gave it after I had my first surgery. The second name I think it was because—"

"It was raining when you were born" Emily finished for her, never forgetting that day.

"Yeah" Lexie nodded munching her toast.

"So, your surname. How did you get it?" Emily took the chance that Lexie was responsive with the questions.

"I got it when I was three, from my first foster mother Dianne Parker. After almost a year of fostering me, she nearly adopted me so they allowed that I be registered with her surname, they've already prepared the paper works and technically I still don't have a surname so they allowed it" Lexie explained.

"What happened?"

"She got pregnant, accidentally. The adoption process got cancelled, she backed out." Lexie tells Emily.

Emily felt like she was stabbed, her heart broke, she never meant for this to happen, "I'm sorry" she wasn't sure if she said it for the cancelled adoption only or for everything that happened to Lexie.

Lexie assumed it was the first one "It's okay, she gave me a surname. Besides it's reasonable, she can't be a single mom to a new born and a sick child." She said forcing a smile.

After a few awkward silence Lexie spoke again, "So what time did you went home last night?" she changed the topic.

Emily was brought out of her guilt reverie, "Ahm... 11. We closed the case at 4 in the afternoon."

"Tough case?"

"Yeah, but we saved the fifth victim"

"Cool, that's great. The family must be really grateful"

"Yeah, they were" Emily said, though she couldn't voice out that she was just as grateful as the parents of the girl. Lexie had the same nickname with the victim, and it took a toll on Emily. She'd only known this girl in front of her for a few days, but she's sure that she'll do anything to protect this girl – her little girl"

"So the team, you know my friends from work, they wanna meet you" Emily tells Lexie carefully.

"Okay" Lexie responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Great. There's this dinner later in one of my friends' house. He's a great cook, he's Italian. Maybe we can come and I'll introduce you to them"

"Sure" Lexie smiled at Emily.

The rest of the morning was spent with the mother and daughter trying to bond. Trying to learn few things about each other. Emily learned that Lexie's favorite color is blue, she's left-handed, she plays guitar and piano, her favorite subjects are Math and Science, and that she can do sign language and other more things.

"So you actually understand sign language?"

"Yeah, I learned it from my third foster home. The biological kid was deaf-mute so my foster parents taught me. But you're way cooler, you speak 6 languages" Lexie tells Emily. The two are sitting on the floor in the living room playing scrabble.

"I can teach you some time, then you can teach me sign language too" Emily says.

"Yeah, though I'll only teach you after I learn four languages just to be fair" Lexie said earning a chuckle from Emily.

"So school's ending in two weeks. I was hoping it'll be fine if I transfer you within our district next school year." Emily tells Lexie.

"Okay" the teen says. She already expected this. Ms. Rhodes has already talked to her about possible school transfer due to the distance of Emily's home from her school.

"What if we go to the mall today, let's buy some things for your room, it's pretty bland." Emily suggests.

Lexie looked up at Emily, "You don't have to do that. It's cool enough that you let me live here"

Emily placed a hand above Lexie's, "Lexie I want to do this for you"

Lexie still looked unsure, "Please" Emily added.

"Okay, your call" Lexie smiled at Emily shyly giving in to the older brunette's suggestion.

"Okay its 11 am we can have our lunch in the mall before we go shopping" Emily said getting up to prepare as Lexie gets up too.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

"So what shade of blue do you want for your room?" Emily asked as they're presented with a lot of blue choices.

Lexie shook her head at the palette samples, "I can't believe there are these many shades of blue"

"Yeah me too, this is crazy and all of them even have names. The only shades of blue that I know are aqua blue, royal blue, navy blue and powder blue" Emily says.

"I think I like this" Lexie says, pointing at one of the palette.

"Cerulean Blue, it's nice" Emily agreed at Lexie's choice.

"So how about clothes and shoes"

"No Emily you don't have to" Lexie dismiss Emily's offer.

Emily smiled reassuringly at the teen and placed a hand on the teen's arm "Lexie, I insist. I want to buy things for you; you're under my care now"

"Are you sure?"

Emily beamed at Lexie, "Let's go"

After almost five hours of shopping, the two brunettes finally made it home both their hands clutching dozens of bags.

"Emily thank you for all of this." Lexie tells Emily sincerely.

"You're welcome Lexie, anytime" Emily replied reassuringly at Lexie.

"I might have done a serious injury to your credit card" Lexie says.

Emily chuckles, "Don't worry honey, I've done worse" she says winking at Lexie.

Emily took the chance of the shopping spree to buy Lexie the things that the teen doesn't only need but also the things that she wants her daughter to have. Aside from dozens of clothes and pairs of shoes, Emily also bought the girl a new phone, an iPod and a laptop which the teen reluctantly accepts after numerous pleads from Emily insisting that it will help her in school. She also brought Lexie to a bookstore and told the girl to pick as many books she wants to put in her new book shelf that they have bought which will be delivered tomorrow along with the other sets of furniture Emily insists on purchasing for Lexie's room.

"So we still have 2 hours and a half till we go to Dave's place, why don't you rest first in your room before we both get ready" Emily tells Lexie.

"Yeah, you too" Lexie replies before heading upstairs.

An hour before they leave Lexie got up from her bed and took a shower. After her shower she blow dried her hair and went through the bags that are scattered in her room to look for clothes to wear. She decided on a yellow Sunday dress accented with a thin white belt to protect herself from the cold night she topped her dress with a coat-like non-collared navy blue blazer pulling the sleeves up till before her elbows. She slipped on a tan ballet flats to compliment her clothes. She doesn't use make-up, so she just put on some powder and a little lip gloss so that her naturally pinkish lips wouldn't be dry. She tied her hair into a half pony tail allowing the natural waves of her long hair to just fall on her back freely and her side bangs perfectly accenting her face. She's always preferred herself like this – simple.

Emily was already down stairs doing some last minute check before they leave when her eyes caught Lexie coming down the stairs. She smiled at the sight of Lexie, her daughter is adorably beautiful not that she's biased.

"You ready?" Emily asked as the teen approach her.

Lexie smiled at Emily and nodded.

"Bye Sergio" Emily called out to her cat.

Sergio immediately appeared and nuzzles his fur around Lexie's feet.

"Hey boy, we'll see you later okay" Lexie said picking the cat up.

Emily was amused at the interaction between her daughter and her pet, "I see he already found a new favorite. He really likes you"

Lexie beamed at Emily, "I like Sergio too. We're buddies, right Sergio?" Lexie says caressing the cat's head before putting him down.

"It's great that you're not allergic to cats, it doesn't trigger your asthma?" Emily asked.

Lexie shook her head "No, surprisingly animal furs don't give me an attack"

They continued their chat in the car during the drive.

"So how bad do your asthma attacks get?" Emily asks her eyes focused on the road.

"Ummm...usually they're not that bad. Inhalers usually do the trick. I don't really get hospital trips with my attacks" Lexie answers.

"What usually triggers your attacks?"

"Dusts, when it's really dark and I'm enclosed and when I catch cold and cough the attack follows" Lexie answers.

"When was the last time you had your check-up?"

"Three months ago, I think. My foster mom forgot to buy the refill for my inhaler though I've reminded her for so many times that she even got pissed off but she still forgot, then one night I had an attack it wasn't really bad but it got worse since I didn't have an inhaler so they had to rush me to the hospital and I got admitted till the next day." Lexie answers as if it wasn't really important.

Emily took her eyes off the road for a moment to look at Lexie, "Lexie, I want you to remember to always remind me when you're inhaler is halfway okay. Though tomorrow we'll buy some inhaler reserves to make sure you always have one with you and to make sure you won't run out"

"Okay"

When they reached Rossi's place Emily saw several cars already parked by Dave's driveway. Everyone was already there, though they weren't late. Emily rang Rossi's door bell, few seconds later it opened up revealing Garcia.

"Hey Emily!" Garcia hugged the brunette.

"Hi Pen" Emily greeted back.

"Hey pretty young lady, you must be Lexie" Garcia tells Lexie who is shyly standing behind Emily.

Lexie smiled shyly at Penelope, "Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you" Lexie answered politely offering her hand for a shake.

"You're too polite, you sure Emily's you're mother" Penelope teased but instead of shaking Lexie's stretched out hand she pulled the young brunette for a hug, Emily just rolled her eyes playfully at Penelope's joke.

"Honey you can just call me Penelope. I'm a good friend of your mother here" she says breaking up their hug.

"Now I'm not really sure you're my friend" Emily teased this time. Causing Penelope and Lexie to chuckle softly.

"Getting back at me that fast Prentiss"

"So where are the others?" Emily asks Penelope

"Oh, they're in the yard"

"Princess!" Derek's voice welcomed them to the yard.

"Hey guys"

"So guys, this is my daughter Lexie" Emily says putting an arm around the teen.

"Lexie, these are my friends, this is Derek; Spencer; David the owner of this house; JJ, her husband Will and her son Henry he's five; Aaron and his son Jack he's 8, and of course Penelope. They're my BAU family which is your BAU family now too" Emily tells Lexie introducing each of the members of the BAU family.

"Hi. It's really a pleasure to meet all of you" Lexie tells them shyly.

"It's very nice to finally meet you too, little Princess" Derek says giving Lexie a hug to which Lexie returned shyly. The others also gave Lexie a welcome hug to which the teen graciously returned.

"You've got a really beautiful girl there Emily. A real bella" Rossi says as the adults sit in one corner sipping wine while they watch Lexie interact with the two young boys Jack and Henry, the two having a little contest trying to get Lexie's attention.

"Look at those two, they obviously have a crush on her already" JJ said amused at the two boys' little competition.

"Now I just realize how huge my problem would be in the near future. She'll be a sophomore this fall" Emily shakes her head beaming.

"Don't be afraid to use your 'I'm with the FBI card' I'm sure it would definitely work and always holster your gun in your waist whenever there's a boy around" Hotch suggested surprising his friends.

"Yeah and we're here. I'm pretty sure no one would have the guts" Derek added.

"We'll scare them even before they get close" Reid also piped.

After dinner they were all scattered around the living room, Rossi noticed the light in Lexie's eyes when she caught the sight of the piano.

"You play piano?" Rossi asked Lexie.

Lexie smiled shyly, "Yeah." she muttered softly "How did you know?" she asked Rossi.

Rossi smiled at her, "Your fingers, they're long definitely a pianist's fingers. The way you hold things you extend your fingers with great flexibility" Rossi answers.

"Oh"

"Do you want to play?" Rossi said lifting the cover of the piano keys.

"Oh, no it's okay" Lexie said shyly.

"Please Lexie can you play for us" Jack said.

"Yes Lexie can you please play piano" Henry also said.

"Okay" Lexie shyly gave in.

She went over to the piano, thankfully she doesn't directly face her small audience when she sat on the piano chair, so her shyness has gone down a bit. She let out a breath before she placed her fingers above the keys. Moments later she was already playing _'River's Flow in You'_.

Witnessing one of her daughter's talents for the first time has made Emily beamed in a way that only a proud mother could.

After releasing the last key, the sound of applause echoed throughout the living room. Lexie bit her lip obviously flushing from the attention she's getting. "Thank you" she shyly says.

"Wow, gorgeous that was definitely beautiful" Penelope happily tells her.

"Thanks"

"A real piano prodigy" Rossi praised.

"You were really great sweetie" Emily tells Lexie as the teen settles on the couch beside her.

"Thanks"

Praises and compliments continued to shower Lexie several minutes after she played. A little while later Jack and Henry are already settled down on the recliner their energies obviously starting to die down. While Reid and Prentiss are in a heated game of chess, Penelope accidentally tripped so she tried to balance herself holding onto the table ruining the positions of the chess pieces.

"Oops! Sorry" Penelope says regaining her balance.

"It's okay" Emily tells her.

"It's alright Pen" Reid assures Penelope then looked down at the chess board, "I was winning though" he added.

"Actually she would have had you in three" Lexie's voice startled them. Reid looked at Lexie surprised then he turned to Prentiss who is also a little surprised and Lexie just shrugged. To Reid it was like a déjà vu, she can still remember when Emily told her the exact same thing the first time Emily joined them for a case.

"You play chess?" Reid asked her.

"Yeah" Lexie admitted shyly.

"Maybe we could play some time" Reid tells the teen.

"Sure" she smiled at Reid.

At 10:30 they've decided to go home.

"So it was a great night?" Emily asked Lexie.

Lexie beamed at Emily, "Yeah, it was a very great night. You're friends are all nice. Thank you"

"I'm glad you like them" Emily tells Lexie.

"It's difficult not to. They're really great."

The next day was spent decorating Lexie's room and even Morgan, Penelope and Reid came to help.

"So do you like it?" Emily asks Lexie.

"By like it, you mean love it? Yes I do!" Lexie beamed looking around _her room_.

As planned, the walls were painted with the shade of blue that Lexie picked. Most of the sets of furniture they bought were white complimenting the color of the room. For a teen age girl Lexie definitely is a neat and organized one judging by the choice of colors in her room—blue, white and yellow, from the wall, to the bed spread, up to the tiniest details in the teen's room these colors dominated the only thing sticking out from the group is the beaver stuff toy that Emily bought for Lexie previously, that is now lying in between the mountain of pillows on the teen's bed.

"Thank you so much" Lexie tells everyone.

"Anytime kid" Morgan tells the young girl.

"Really Lexie anytime. You know I rarely go with them from place to place, I usually just stay in Quantico in my lair so whenever you need something – anything and Emily's not here just give me a call okay?" Penelope tells Lexie.

"Okay, thanks" Lexie tells the blonde, giving her a hug. She's already figured that the blonde loves hugs so she gives her one as a sign of appreciation.

Emily smiled at the interaction, she is really happy that her kid is warming up with her friends. She's relieved that she and Lexie will have people behind them every step of the way.

"So Chinese for dinner?" Emily asks. Everyone nodded in reply.

"Lexie why don't we have that rematch now while we wait for the food" Reid asks the teen as they went downstairs.

"Sure, game on" Lexie took the challenge. While they were resting just after they had their lunch that day Reid and Lexie played chess and surprisingly Lexie won the game.

After they had their dinner, Reid, Morgan and Penelope went home since they all have work tomorrow. After Emily and Lexie cleaned up their dishes they also decided to go to bed since they have to wake up early tomorrow for their job and school respectively.

Lexie has already settled herself in her bed when her door opened slowly.

"Hey" Emily said quietly walking towards Lexie's bed. "So you're comfortable?" she asks.

"Yes" Lexie smiled as she wraps her arms around the beaver stuff toy.

"Good Night" Emily says, she didn't want to make Lexie feel uncomfortable by kissing her forehead so she squatted down a little to touch the girl's silky hair softly.

"Good Night too" Lexie tells her back.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Emily says as she slowly walks towards the door. She was already near the door when Lexie called out to her.

"Emily"

"Yeah?" Emily asks looking back at Lexie who is now sitting on her bed instead of lying down.

"I can see the Pentagon from here" she says. Emily remembers the first time they met and Lexie told her that one of the reasons why she wanted to get emancipated was to get an apartment with the view of the Pentagon.

"I'm glad to grant one of your wishes" Emily says walking back towards Lexie, this time sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you, really." Lexie says reaching out to give Emily a hug. Emily was surprised and glad, this wasn't the first time Lexie hugged her but she knew the first one was not intended only brought about by excitement, but this hug – she knew it was intentional and real. Emily returned the hug immediately wrapping her arms around the girl's petite body; she closed her eyes for a moment breathing in the scent of her daughter's lavender shampoo.

"You're welcome sweetie. Always." Emily replies just before they broke the hug. Lexie was biting her lip slightly embarrassed by the amount of affection she showed Emily, honestly she's still not comfortable hugging her, but the woman has done too much for her and it's the only way she can show her appreciation.

"Good night, again." Lexie says as she lowers herself under her covers.

"Good night." Emily says this time not hesitating to kiss Lexie's forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, so I just posted two chapters today. I might not be able to post a chapter tomorrow so I posted one in advance.**

**Thank you! :)**

**CHAPTER V**

The sound of her alarm woke Lexie up. She looked at the clock and saw that it's already 7:00 am. She has an hour to prepare for school.

If she was a normal kid, Lexie would be very excited for this day well it's because today's her birthday and also the last day of school. But she's not like any other kids who are used to celebrate their birthdays every year. And with respect to school, she actually loves going to school especially since it's the only way that she can get to see her best friend Hannah. And by next school year she's going to transfer school which means she will not be seeing Hannah as often as she's used to though Emily promised that they can always meet up every weekend. Hannah has been her best friend since they were 8 years old, like her Hannah is also a foster child. They've been split up a couple of times but the homes they end up to are also never far enough usually it's within the same district, unlike now.

After taking her shower and drying her hair, she dressed up like usual picking her clothes randomly. She decided on a ¾ sleeved chambray shirt leaving it unbuttoned under it is a white sleeveless shirt, she put on grey skinny jeans and a classic red low cut Chuck Taylor sneakers. She didn't have time to deal with her hair so she just left it loose her waves cascading down in the middle of her back. Glancing at her watch and seeing that she only have 15 minutes left till she leaves for school she grabbed her back pack and rushed downstairs.

"Good Morning" she greeted Emily whose back is facing her obviously busy flipping something from the stove.

"Good Morning birthday girl!" Emily greeted Lexie cheerfully, turning around to face Lexie putting the final pancake on the stack.

"Pancakes?" Lexie asked surprised, in the two weeks that she has lived with Emily they never had pancakes for breakfast because Emily can't perfect a batter.

"Yeah, I asked JJ to actually teach me how to do a batter. I couldn't trust those in the internet" Emily replies knowing what Lexie meant. "It's your birthday, I wanted to make you birthday pancakes" she added winking at Lexie.

Lexie grinned at Emily taking a seat in her usual spot; in front of her are two stacks of pancake with chocolate syrup writing that says _'Happy 15th! Love, Em'_

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome sweetie. So how does it feel being 15 on your last day of being a freshman" she asks Lexie excitedly.

"Uhmm... I don't know I'm not yet exactly fifteen till—"

"10:33 am" Emily finished for Lexie, never forgetting the exact time she gave birth to Lexie.

"Yup, technically I still have 2 hours, 12 minutes and 28 seconds till I become 15" Lexie chuckles glancing at her watch instantly making a computation.

"Showing off your math skills huh" Emily teased and Lexie just shrugged smiling at Emily.

"So I'm driving you today to school" she tells the teen.

"Huh? What about your work don't you have to be there at 8:30? The FBI and my school are on opposite poles" Lexie reminds Emily.

"I know which is why I already told Hotch that I'll be coming in late today. It's your birthday and your last day as a freshman" Emily tells her daughter.

"Okay" Lexie smiled.

"So you have your phone with you?" Emily asks Lexie. The teen showed her phone which is in her pocket.

"Your inhaler?"

"Here"

"Your lunch money?"

Lexie flashes her wallet.

"Great. Let's go"

At the car Lexie was reading her third Vonnegut novel she has already finished reading Mother Night last week and yesterday she just started with 'Player Piano'. Emily smiled, proud that her daughter is a bookworm like her. Whenever the kid has an idle time, she sees her with a book on. She even sees her curled up asleep with a book on her hand sometimes.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go eat dinner somewhere later" Emily glanced at Lexie.

"Sure" Lexie removed her eyes from her book and smiled at Emily.

"Great, I'll pick you up later. I'll take you to the BAU then after work we can go eat dinner" Emily tells her.

"Okay" she smiled again.

"Do you think maybe Hannah can join us?" Emily asks beaming as she looks at Lexie.

"Really?" Lexie asked surprised.

"Of course, she's your best friend" Emily replied glad that she made her daughter happy.

"Thank you. I'll ask her later" she tells Emily just as they pull up by the school's drive way.

"So see you later. Happy Birthday!" Emily tells Lexie kissing her temple.

"Bye see you later. Drive safe" Lexie responds getting off the car.

"I love you" Emily says through the window. This isn't the first time Emily has told Lexie 'I love you' but the girl doesn't directly responds back sometimes she just says 'yeah' or sometimes she just nods.

This time Lexie nodded, while waving at Emily.

During her English class, her phone vibrated there was one message from Emily.

"_Hey, Happy Official 15th Birthday Lexie! I love you!"_ she looked at the time and her phone and it read _10:33_.

She smiled and replied at Emily's message _"Thank you :-) I already talked to Hannah she says she's coming with us later"_

Her phone vibrated again, _"You're welcome. That's great. See you later. Now keep your phone I know you have class, I don't want to be the reason your teacher will confiscate your phone :-)" _

Lexie grinned at the message and placed her phone back in her pocket.

Lexie was in her locker getting some books when her phone rang when she looked at the caller ID it was Emily

"Hello"

"_Hey Lexie"_ Lexie hinted something was off from Emily's voice and she was already pretty sure what it is.

"You have a case?" Lexie guessed. She heard that tone from Emily before and usually it was when she has to tell her that they have a case.

"_I'm sorry sweetie. I'm really sorry I tried to sit this one out but they need me really badly on this one. It's in Louisiana"_

"It's okay. I understand" she tells a little disappointed but definitely not mad. It's not Emily's fault she has to go, it is part of her job.

"_But I'm really sorry today's your birthday"_

"It's okay, really it is. Maybe we should've invited the Unsub for my birthday. He/she wasn't exactly notified." Lexie humored.

"_Yeah maybe we should have"_ Emily chuckled a little from the other line.

"Be safe"

"_I will sweetie. And I promise I'll make it up to you when we come back. And also Penelope's picking you up later" _

"Okay. And also please tell them I say thank you for the messages they sent me awhile ago."

"_Okay sweetie I will. I gotta hang up now. Where going to the airport in five minutes. Bye. Happy Birthday again"_

"Okay. Thank you. Bye be safe"

"_I love you. Take Care"_

"Yeah, take care too." Lexie mumbled.

At 3:00 pm the school bell rang signalling the school's end.

"Okay class, enjoy your vacation and see you on the fall. Bye." The teacher says.

"Finally" Hannah appeared beside Lexie who is gathering her books on her desk.

"Yeah, I'll miss this school though" Lexie sighed.

"Only the school, Parker?" Hannah feigned hurt. Hannah calls Lexie by her surname most of the time.

Lexie rolled her eyes at Hannah, "Of course you too" she said dryly. "The most" she added this time sincerely.

Hannah softened, "Come on birthday girl. Being dramatic doesn't suit you" she told her. "I'm so sorry the dinner got cancelled though"

"Yeah. But it's okay Emily promised we'll do it some other time when she comes back and you're still invited" Lexie tells her as they walk along the corridor.

When they reached the front of the school, Lexie immediately spotted Penelope's red vintage car "So my ride's here. I'll see you soon Hannah" Lexie hugs Hannah tightly.

"You too Parker. See you soon" Hannah tells her friend hugging her back tightly.

"Hi Pen" Lexie greets the perky blonde as she opens the car door,

"Hi birthday princess" Penelope greeted in her usual perky manner.

"This is my best friend Hannah" she said pulling Hannah beside her.

"Hi there another beautiful creature" Penelope greets her.

"Hi" Hannah greets cheerfully.

"Emily got you on carpool service today huh" Lexie jokes Penelope.

"Nah, I volunteered. It's not right to let a beautiful birthday royalty take a cab and go home to an empty apartment"

"Yeah" Lexie sighed her face falling remembering Emily's plans for her birthday.

"So you wanna ride with us Hannah?" Penelope offered.

"No my way's on the opposite direction. Thanks for the offer though." Hannah politely turned down.

"Oh, okay. Be safe beautiful creature"

"Yeah, you too. Bye!"

Penelope glances at Lexie from time to time while they drive, and though she may not be a profiler but she can tell the teen was pretty disappointed though she masks it with forced glee and humor.

"So I'm gonna take you to the BAU first, our crime fighters might need something from me. But after that I'm gonna take you out for ice cream" Penelope says to Lexie.

"Ice cream before dinner, sounds nice" Lexie chuckled.

Penelope smiled at the girl, "Bummer right? The case?"

"Yeah, but it's okay" Lexie smiled.

"Don't worry your mother's gonna give them a piece of hell, messing with her daughter's birthday plans"

"Yeah, apparently they do not know how to follow schedule" Lexie jokes.

"You are such a great kid you know that. It's almost creepy how you and big Prentiss are so much alike" Penelope tells.

Lexie just shook her head smiling.

"No, really. Sometimes I do double takes when I see you because you have some mannerisms and expressions that make you exactly like Emily" Penelope says amused.

"I don't chew my nails"

"Yeah you don't, instead you bite your lower lip or chew the inside of your cheeks. Which is by the way too adorable."

Lexie chuckles at Penelope's observations.

"Okay, mini Prentiss you can stay here at your mother's desk while I go to my lair and help the team with the case. As much as I would want you to be in there I don't want you to see the horrible images that may fill my computer screens" Penelope tells Lexie as the teen sits on Emily's desk.

"Maybe I'll prefer the photographs inside these" she says pointing at the folders sitting on Emily's desk, giggling when she saw Penelope's horrified face. "Hey I was just kidding, I'll busy myself with this" she immediately says waving her novel to Penelope.

The blonde squint her eyes on Lexie.

"I promise I won't look at those" Lexie says pointing at the case folders.

"You better, gorgeous. There are cameras here and I have eyes in my office" Penelope warns her.

"I do" the teen raised her right hand, while still giggling.

"Okay. I'll only be away for one and a half hour then we'll be out of here" Penelope smooths Lexie's hair.

"Hmmm" Lexie nodded her face already buried on the novel in her hands.

Exactly after an hour and a half Penelope emerged from her lair with her bag on.

"Hey bookworm you ready to go?" Penelope's voice distracted Lexie form her novel.

"Sure" Lexie responds shoving the book back in her bag.

"What flavor do you want?" Penelope asks as they go over the ice cream flavors.

"Hmmm...Chocolate chip" Lexie beamed.

"Okay, chocolate chip for the most gorgeous teen here and strawberry for her also gorgeous aunt" Penelope tells the waiter who scribbled the orders in his pad.

"Is that all ma'am?"

"Yeah. Oh and add more syrup and sprinkles on her ice cream. Today's her birthday"

"Definitely ma'am" the waiter responds before walking away to get their orders.

"So what do you say we just call for take out tonight and have a movie night" Penelope suggests.

"Sure, that's really great. So you're staying with me tonight?" Lexie was more than delighted.

"Yep, we'll just go over my house and I'll get some clothes for the night"

"Okay, sounds fun. At least I wouldn't spend my birthday alone"

"You won't"

"Ma'am here are your orders. Strawberry for you and Chocolate chip for the birthday girl" the waiter tells them cheerfully.

Lexie beamed seeing her ice cream not only with extra syrup and sprinkles but there's also a cherry sitting on top.

"Happy Birthday ma'am" the waiter tells Lexie then also turned to Penelope "Enjoy your ice creams"

"Thank you"

"The privilege of growing up" Lexie dramatically sighs beaming before eating the cherry on top of her ice cream.

Penelope's and Lexie's hands were full with shopping bags, it's because the blonde did not just take the girl out for ice cream but she also insisted on taking her to shopping. Lexie was reluctant but with Penelope's persuasiveness she had no choice but to give in to the blonde's whims.

It was already nearly 7:30 in the evening when they got to Emily's apartment building. They were in a hurry to get to the unit since Penelope really needs to use the C.R. or else her kidneys would explode.

"Oh golly" Penelope exclaimed as they near the elevator.

"What's wrong?" Lexie asks.

"I forgot my phone in the car" Penelope says.

"Oh, I'll go get it you go upstairs" Lexie offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I don't want your kidneys to explode right here." Lexie says.

"Okay I'll wait for you upstairs" Penelope tells the teen.

"Here's the key." Lexie says.

"It's okay sweet thing, I have a key. Now hand me those bags." Penelope tells Lexie.

"Really?" Lexie looked at Penelope.

"Yeah, Emily gave me one before so that I can feed Sergio when she's away"

"Oh, yeah" Lexie smiled. She's still amazed by the relationship of the BAU team, apparently they're not just FBI agents working together they are more than just colleagues—they're a _family_.

"The car key is in the front pocket of my purse" Penelope tells the girl since she can't get the key with her hands full.

Lexie fished through the front pocket of Penelope's purse and got the key. Then she took off to the basement parking to get Penelope's phone.

It took Lexie almost ten minutes later than Penelope before she got to their floor. Instead of knocking she just decided to use her own keys, when she opened the door she was surprised to see the lights of the apartment off and the alarm disabled.

Her chest tightened, "Pen?" she called.

This isn't right.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

"Penelope?"

"Sergio?"

Slowly she reached for the light switch, still unsure if entering is the right thing to do.

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of voices yelled at her right after she flicked the lights on.

Lexie accidentally dropped the house keys; she was shocked—well shocked was even an understatement. In front of her were the people she didn't expect to see – at least for tonight except for Penelope. There were Derek, Spencer, David, JJ, Will, Henry, Hotch, Jack, Hannah and Emily.

Lexie just stood frozen.

"Daddy Lexie's not moving" Jack whispered to Hotch though it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey Parker! Should I call 911?" Hannah's voice shook her out from the shock.

"Case huh?" Lexie grinned.

"Yes, this is the case I can't sit out" Emily says wrapping an arm around Lexie kissing the top of the teen's head.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you" Lexie says her voice slightly shaking as the tears start to build.

"You're sappy now Parker?" Hannah teased.

Lexie glared at Hannah chuckling a little, "Shut up Han! How did you even get here?"

"Well, I had the privilege of riding in an FBI SUV, driven by an FBI gentleman" Hannah winked at Derek and the man winked back obviously the teen has developed a crush. Hannah was Lexie's opposite. Lexie is more reserved and shy while Hannah is louder and definitely not shy.

"That goes to your bucket list huh" Lexie tells Hannah.

"Definitely"

"But really guys thank you"

The door bell rang and Emily went to see who it is.

"Emily"

"Mother"

"Am I late?" the ambassador asked.

"No, you're just in time" Emily tells her mother as she ushers her inside.

"Ambassador?" Lexie greeted surprised by the Ambassador's presence.

"Lexie, darling" Elizabeth gave Lexie a hug. "Happy Birthday" she whispered in Lexie's hair.

"Thank you. I know you're a busy woman but you made time, so thanks" Lexie tells her shyly.

"You are my granddaughter dear, anything for you" even Emily was surprised by the Ambassador affection towards her daughter, she knows her mother wasn't just trying—it is all real. Maybe it was her daughter's charm that softened her mother's usually stoic and prim appearance.

"Thank you Ambassador" Lexie replied politely.

"Please stop calling me Ambassador Lexie, I'm your grandmother you don't have to address me like that"

"Oh, what should I call you?" Lexie sheepishly asked.

"Grandma maybe?" Elizabeth softly suggested hoping Lexie will be okay with it.

Lexie blushed, "Okay Grandma", she responded shyly.

"Better" the Ambassador smiled.

Emily felt a slight pang of jealousy but she understands though. Their situation is different, unlike her the Ambassador wasn't aware of Lexie's existence till two weeks ago and it was all because she gave Lexie up.

The Ambassador greeted everyone in the room having met Emily's BAU team previously.

Lexie pulled Hannah and introduced her to her grandmother, "Grandma, this is my best friend Hannah"

"Hannah my grandmother"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ambassador Prentiss" Hannah stretched out her hand politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Hannah. And please just call me Elizabeth" the ambassador smiled shook the girl's hand.

"Okay everyone, it's cake time" Penelope squealed lighting the candles on the cake.

Emily guided Lexie on counter where the huge rectangle chocolate cake decorated with blue and yellow flowers sits written across it is the message reading,

'_HAPPY 15__th__ BIRTHDAY LEXIE!_

_WE LOVE YOU!'_

"Okay let's sing Lexie a happy birthday" JJ says.

"_Happy birthday Lexie, _

_Happy birthday Lexie, _

_Happy Birthday, _

_Happy Birthday, _

_Happy birthday dear Lexie"_

"Wish Lexie"

Lexie closed her eyes for a moment and then bent down to blow the candles while Emily held the teen's hair so it wouldn't fall on the cake.

Lexie left the one candle in the middle and looked up at everyone smiling, "I think I already got my wish granted", she said as she laid her eyes on every person whom now she considers as _family_ last on Emily before bending down again to blow the final candle.

"Yey!" everyone clapped happily as a chorus of _Happy Birthdays_ showered Lexie again.

After the dinner everyone settled in the living area, "Time for presents" Penelope excitedly announced.

"Please tell me you don't have a present wrapped for me; you already forced me to go shopping" Lexie said pointing at the shopping bags lying on the corner.

"Sugar dear, those aren't presents. Those were necessary props for the surprise. This is my present for you" Penelope says handing Lexie a blue envelope.

"Thank you" Lexie shakes her head accepting the gift though.

"Open it!" the technical analyst squealed.

"Okay, okay" the teen says taking out the rectangular paper from the envelope.

Lexie looked at Penelope beaming, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome honey. I was considering giving you a gift check from Forever21 or Abercrombie but when I saw you awhile ago so engrossed in your book, I mean I actually left you alone for 1 and a half hours and you spent all that time reading not even bothering to look up even for a second."

Penelope gave Lexie a gift check from a huge bookstore in the city.

"Yeah Parker's like a nerdy Latin scholar trapped in a body of a 15 year old" Hannah says.

"Haha" Lexie tells her best friend dryly.

"Okay, here's my gift" Morgan said handing Lexie a huge wrapped rectangular box.

Lexie tore the wrapper and her eyes widened when she saw the text _'Wii'_ on the box.

"This is expensive" she says to Morgan.

"I had fifteen years to save" Morgan shrugged.

"You didn't even know me fifteen years ago"

"I do now" Morgan smirked.

"Thank you so much" Lexie beamed at Morgan.

"I know you love reading books so much, but be a teenager sometimes okay" Morgan tells her.

Lexie nodded still grinning.

"Ours is next" JJ says as Will lifts a huge box at Lexie's direction.

"You guys, thank you" Lexie said surprised by the size of the box.

"Open it"

Lexie stood up opening the box, her eyes shined when she saw all types of art materials inside it. Drawing books, all kinds of pencils, canvass, paints, paint brushes, etc. Everything that an artist needs.

A week ago, Lexie stayed in the BAU after school when they were dismissed early. The BAU team at that time doesn't have a case and they're all just working on paper works. Lexie called Emily and told her that they were dismissed early so the older brunette told her to go to Quantico. It was then that Lexie's artistic side was discovered, as well as Reid's rambling about left-handers.

_Lexie was sitting on the steps of the of the stairs in the bullpen, she has finished the last chapter of Mother Night and she doesn't have anything to do so she pulled her sketchbook from her bag. She put on her earphones and started sketching the sight before her. She was so engrossed with her work and on the music playing in her ears that she didn't notice two people were already peering behind her. She spun swiftly when someone touched her shoulder, to her surprise standing behind her were Rossi and JJ._

_Lexie removed one of her ear plugs and greeted the two, "Hi?"_

"_Gosh, kid that's beautiful" JJ said not removing her gaze from the unfinished drawing in Lexie's lap._

"_Oh, thanks" Lexie sheepishly said._

"_It's so detailed" Rossi said and then added, "may I?" he asked holding out his hand asking for permission to look at it closer._

"_Umm, sure. But it's not done yet" Lexie gave the sketch pad to Rossi._

"_What's that?" Emily asked as she Morgan, and Reid approach the three._

"_Are those us?" Reid asked, JJ handing him the sketch pad._

"_Wow" Morgan said._

"_Is that the bullpen?" Hotch asked peering at the drawing. He noticed the gathering from his office, curious to what is happening he stepped out to see for himself. Even Garcia has come out of her lair to see the commotion. _

"_You drew all this" Emily looked down at Lexie smiling broadly at the teen. She flipped the other pages and saw various drawings: Sergio, the beaver stuffed toy, Hannah's face and many more._

"_Guilty" Lexie muttered quietly slowly raising her left hand holding a pencil._

"_You're an artist" Penelope gasped dramatically putting a hand on her chest._

"_You're left handed." Reid noticed. "You know left-handedness has been regarded as a trait indicating creativity and musical abilities. The population of left-handed people in the world are around 13% only. Actually at various times in history, left-handedness has been depicted negatively. There are actually many sources that claim that left-handers may die as many as nine years earlier than right-handers._ _Research has shown a link between trauma during gestation or during birth with an increased chance of being left-handed._ _There are actually some researches that indicate that left-handers are more likely to become alcoholics, schizophrenic, delinquent, and dyslexic. The Boston Strangler, Jack the Ripper, and Osama Bin Laden were lefties." Reid rambles the facts not noticing the glares of his colleagues. _

_Lexie looked at Reid unsurely before speaking, "Uhmmm...That's a lot. Wow"_

"_Really Reid?" Emily glared at Reid._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. That's not what I mean. Connections between the right and left sides of the brain are faster in left-handed people. This means information is transferred faster, making left-handers more efficient in dealing with multiple stimuli and using both sides of the brain more easily." Reid says._

_Everyone just looked at him._

"_Lexie what's your IQ?" he asks the teen._

"_Huh? Why?" the teen looked at Reid._

_Reid looked at her, waiting. Actually everyone was waiting._

_Lexie bowed her head and muttered as fast as she could, "167", she's never comfortable admitting that she's actually a 'genius' as they describe it._

"_There were tests conducted by St. Lawrence University in New York and they found that there were more left-handed people with IQs over 140 than right-handed people. Famous left-handed intellectuals include Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton, Charles Darwin, and Benjamin Franklin." Reid added._

"_Oh okay, I think I feel better. I prefer the last pool than the previous one" she humored. Lexie understands Reid's rambling, actually this isn't the first time she witnessed the genius ramble about facts and statistics._

"_Research also suggests that left-handers are slightly more prone to allergies and asthma" Reid told Lexie remembering that the teen has asthma._

"_Oh, that explains. I guess?" the teen nodded giving Reid a smile._

"Thank you JJ, Will and Henry" Lexie grinned at them. The 5 year old hid his blushing face on her mother's chest after Lexie kissed him on the cheek. Everyone noticed and they chuckled at the young boy's crushing over Lexie.

Jack stood up immediately clutching a gift and walked towards the teen.

"Lexie, this is from me and Daddy" the boy said giving the gift to Lexie, the chuckles grew into laughter when the boy kissed an oblivious Lexie on the cheek. Of course Jack also crushed over Lexie.

Lexie kindly chuckled at Jack's sweet gesture, "Thank you Jack" the teen also kissed Jack's cheek so that the boy wouldn't be jealous of Henry. Jack immediately blushed grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Oh boy" Hotch muttered.

"You better be prepared man." Morgan tells Hotch patting his boss' shoulder.

Lexie opened the present from Hotch and Jack revealing a blue and white Beats headset.

"Thank you Aaron, Jack" Lexie grinned at them widely. Obviously these people do not consider money in buying gifts.

"The lady from the store says, it filters noises. You love listening to music when you draw, you can concentrate without hearing the noises around you, only the music" Hotch says smiling at the teen.

"I choose the color. Aunt Emily said you're favorite color is blue." Jack piped in.

"Yes Jack my favorite color is blue" Lexie giggled.

"Bella, here's my gift. Happy Birthday" Rossi says. _'Bella'_ has been Rossi's nickname for Lexie, it's actually Italian meaning _'beautiful lady'._

"Thank you, Dave" she smiled at the man. The gift was a high-definition SLR camera with a separate lens.

"You can use that for your future art subjects. You have a creative eye, young Da Vinci." Rossi winked at the teen.

"Thank you so much."

"Mine's next" Reid lifting his present.

Lexie unwrapped the gift, then looked incredulously at Reid.

"Are you sure?" she looked at Reid wide eyed.

Reid smiled at the girl nodding at her.

"But there are only like 50 sets of this around the world" Lexie still couldn't believe that Reid is giving him a prized possession.

"Well I figured, maybe you can be among the 50 owners, maybe even the youngest"

Lexie was really surprised. Even the others had their jaws dropped, they don't exactly know what those set of books are but hearing that there are only 50 owners of that set around the world also made them speechless.

"I promise I'll read them all" Lexie tells Reid.

"I don't doubt" Reid tells her.

"Okay time for mine!" Hannah moved beside Lexie handing her best friend a small box.

Lexie opened the box and saw a ring – a friendship ring engraved in it is the word _'FATE'_.

Lexie tilt her head at Hannah, "Are you proposing to me? You understand I'm straight right?" Lexie teased.

Roar of laughter filled the background. In all fairness to Lexie, she may be a nerdy and a bit mature for her age, but despite that the girl's got a good amount of humor in her.

"Hilarious Parker, really hilarious" Hannah scoffed nudging Lexie on the side.

"Thanks Hannah" Lexie smiled and hugged Hannah—her sister by _fate_.

"Anytime Parker" Hannah whispered.

When Lexie and Hannah broke up the hug, the Ambassador finally revealed her gift.

Lexie didn't have to guess what it is judging by the shape of the case protecting whatever is inside it.

"How did you—?" Lexie asks surprised.

"I heard you broke your guitar" Elizabeth said looking at Hannah before she smiled at Lexie handing her the instrument. Lexie figured that the two might have already met even before this night.

"Thank you, Amb—Grandma" Lexie says.

Lexie carefully opened the case and saw a very beautiful wood-colored guitar. She ran her hand through the smooth surface of the guitar. Her previous guitar was a second hand plain guitar she didn't have enough money to buy a brand new one let alone something like the one in front of her. This guitar was complete with built-in tuner, Capo, and the strings were also original.

"You have room for one more?" Emily asked.

Lexie looked at her.

"Close your eyes" Emily tells her.

"Huh?"

Emily looks at her waiting for her to close her eyes.

"Okay, okay" Lexie says finally closing her eyes.

"Can I open it now?" Lexie asks after a few moments.

"Not yet"

"How about now?"

"No"

Lexie exhaled, she couldn't wait to see what Emily got her.

"Okay, now" Emily finally told her.

She slowly opened her eyes, as soon as she got a good view of Emily's present, her eyes started to well.

"I've never had one before" she said quietly, "I've always dreamed of having one, but I never did. When I was 9 I told my social worker that I can save for one, but she told me I'll not be able to bring it in my future foster homes. Since then I never bothered to save."

"It's all yours, Lexie" Emily says her own eyes starting to sting. She never expected that her gift would bring this much emotion to the girl.

"Thank you" Lexie threw her arms around Emily.

Emily held Lexie, "You're very much welcome sweetie" she whispered in her daughter's hair.

No one in the room tried to speak; they were all just watching the interaction between Emily and Lexie. And they're really happy for the both of them.

In the eyes of the BAU team and Elizabeth, Lexie might be that missing puzzle that will complete Emily. In the years that they've known her, despite the achievements, the money, the respect, and their presence in the brunette's life; they've always noticed Emily longing for something—or maybe for someone. They've always assumed that maybe Emily's waiting for the right guy, but maybe they're wrong. After all that she's been through in the past years, all the failed dates, the chaos, the tragedies, and tears that has created a huge hole in Emily's person maybe Lexie is that magic piece that will finally fill the hole in Emily's life.

Hannah has known Lexie since they were 8. She's witnessed some of the rejections that Lexie have gone through. Being a foster kid wasn't easy, looking for that family that will not only take you in but will also love you is almost close to impossible. She and Lexie didn't have similar situations. She only got into foster system when she was eight due to an accident that killed her whole family, because of that she's luckier than Lexie. She had whole 7 years of feeling loved by a family while Lexie had her whole life feeling rejected and hurt. Since then Lexie was already there for her and so she vowed that she'll always be there for Lexie too. There are times that she couldn't even imagine how Lexie lived her first seven years when she wasn't around yet. Even Hannah herself does not know the extent of Lexie's injuries from the past; she wouldn't let anyone see it.

Hannah witnessed Lexie build this huge wall around her to protect herself from getting hurt again, from being rejected by people. Honestly, she knows Lexie still hasn't let Emily in, there's still that wall and it's still far from breaking. She knows Lexie too well, despite all the good things that are happening to her right now she knows her best friend is waiting for all of these to _blow up_ because that's what she's used too. At first when she learned that Lexie will be back on the temporary custody of Emily—the first person who actually turned her away, she was against it, worried for Lexie's sake. But now looking at how the things are unfolding, she hopes and prays that Emily will be that person who will rescue Lexie from the wall she surrounded herself with.

"It's white" Lexie smiles through watery eyes.

"It goes along with your room. Near the window." Emily says.

"So this is why you wanted to keep that space open" Lexie realized.

Emily nodded.

"Can you play for us?" she asks the teen.

Lexie looked around; they're all waiting to hear her play.

She smiled and sat on the piano chair, and gracefully she let her fingers dance around the keys.

Like the first time she played everyone was in again mesmerized by the girl's talent. Most especially the ambassador who just heard her play the piano for the first time.

"That was wonderful darling" Elizabeth compliments Lexie.

"What about your guitar, I think it's about time we hear you play one" JJ says.

"Can you sing too?" Penelope asks.

"Uhmm, a little yeah" Lexie shyly admits.

"A little" Hannah mocked with a fake cough.

Lexie glared at Hannah playfully.

"What?" Hannah asks teasingly. "Oh yeah, she can _barely _sing" Hannah says with obvious sarcasm.

"Come on Lexie, play us a song" Morgan encourages.

"Please..."

Lexie exhaled, "Fine. But just one"

She took out the guitar from its case and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"What song?" she asks her little audience.

"Anything you want honey" Emily tells her.

"Something happy, we've had enough tears for the night" Hannah suggests and the others made sounds of agreement.

"Okay" Lexie says trying to remember the chords for the song she's thinking.

In her fifteen years of existence, she can definitely say that so far this has been _the best day of her life_.

She started to strum the strings of the guitar, and Hannah beamed when she heard the familiar melody.

_I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _

_I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_

_No, please don't wake me now_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_I howled at the moon with friends_

_And then the sun came crashing in_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _

_But all the possibilities_

_No limits just epiphanies_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_

_No, just don't wake me now_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_I hear it calling outside my window_

_I feel it in my soul_

_The stars were burning so bright_

_The sun was out 'til midnight_

_I say we lose control_

As the song near its end everyone was already jamming with Lexie having picked up the lyrics of the chorus.

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_Oo-o-o-o-o_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be_

_The best day of my life_

_Everything is looking up, everybody up now_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

When the party ended, everyone has said their goodbye. Penelope and Morgan who came together offered to take Hannah back to her foster home.

Lexie was sitting in front of her vanity brushing her hair, a routine she always does before she goes to sleep, when she heard a knock from her door. She stood up the brush in her hand and opened the door to see Emily on the other side, the older brunette also in her pyjamas too.

"Hey, I hope I didn't disturb you" Emily says as Lexie opened the door for her.

"It's okay I'm not yet sleeping" the teen says walking over to her bed, Emily trailing behind her.

"So did you like the party?"

"I loved it. Thank you so much" Lexie says beaming.

"I'm glad"

The two fell silent for a moment.

"Uhmm, so I came here to give you this?" Emily says pulling out a box.

Lexie looked at her surprised, "You already gave me a present, and by the way it's really expensive"

Emily shrugged and grinned at the teen, "this is something I want you to carry around all the time. The piano's a little too heavy to carry around"

The two laughed a little. Lexie finally took the box and slowly she opened it. Inside it was a silver necklace with an inch and a half long silver rectangular bar as a pendant. She looked closer at the pendant and saw her name encrypted on it, _**Alexynn**__**P**__, _there's also a stone on the corner right of the pendant—her birthstone Emerald.

She loved it so much.

"I have one too" Emily says revealing the necklace on her neck that was covered by her shirt.

Lexie looked at it.

It was identical to hers, the only different thing is the encryption, _**Emily Prentiss**_ and the color of the stone which she assumes as Emily's birthstone.

"Thank you" Lexie hugged Emily. Showing her appreciation for the gift, silently thanking the older brunette for connecting herself with her through their identical necklace.

"Always" Emily murmured in Lexie's hair, her hand drawing circles on the teen's back.

Lexie nods on Emily's shoulder.

**CMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry it was such a long chapter I just wanted to capture the whole surprise within one chapter instead of splitting it up. Also I suggest you guys listen to Haley Klinkhammer's cover of the Best Day of my Life originally by the American Authors on Youtube. I like to think that's how Lexie sang the song.**

**Thank you!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

A week after Lexie's birthday.

"Are you sure, it's okay for me to leave?" Emily asks Lexie who is sitting on the bar stool eating cereals.

It was five o'clock in the morning when JJ called her informing her that they have a case in Phoenix. She had to be at the BAU by seven for the case briefing. She's a little wary about going with the team for this case, since the scheduled visit of Lexie's social worker is due next week. Thankfully Lexie is a morning person and the teen woke up early so she was able to explain the situation and as always Lexie's fine with it.

Lexie looked up at Emily who's nursing a coffee on her hands standing across her "Emily it's okay. I promise. The team needs you on that case, it's your job you can't compromise it. Besides Ms. Rhodes' visit is still next week, you'll be back by then." she assures Emily for the nth time that morning.

Emily just tilts her head still unsure.

Lexie lets out a small chuckle looking at Emily, "And also the Unsub would be pretty bummed if you won't be there to take him down" she jokes hoping Emily will feel a little better.

Emily was forced to let out a small laugh at Lexie's joke, she couldn't really be thankful enough on how understanding Lexie is on the demands of her job.

"But what if this case takes too long and I—" Emily starts again.

"If you stay here contemplating things, you will definitely not solve the case. But if you go, you can help your team and be done with the case early" Lexie explains.

Emily sighs. "You're just too smart aren't you?" she says smirking at the teen.

Lexie shrugs smiling.

"Okay, if you need anything—" Emily was once again interrupted by Lexie.

"I'll call you, if it is urgent I'll call Penelope because she can get to me faster. Also I should always make sure that the door and windows are locked, and never forget to activate the alarm every night. Never open the door without looking at the peep hole first. Penelope will also check on me personally every night. There's also a hidden gun in your room which I may use only when necessary—strictly when necessary." Lexie recites like a chant having heard it from Emily for the nth time.

"Ok Ms. Know-it-all. I'm going. Here's 500 bucks for food and everything while I'm away. Take care." Emily says giving Lexie a hug.

"Thanks. Be safe you're the one trailing the bad guy." Lexie says returning the hug.

"I will. And I'll be back as soon as I can. And I'll call whenever I can."

"Of course you will. _'Can'_ being like every two hours." the teen teased.

Emily rolled her eyes smiling "I promise I won't call every two hours. I'll only call when I can."

"O...kay" Lexie says in sing-song.

"Morgan you're with me on the crime scene. Rossi, Prentiss go to the victims' homes find something about the victimology. Reid you stay at the police station work on the geographical profiling. JJ take care of the media" Hotch handed out their tasks while up on air.

The case is pretty huge, there are already five victims and they were found scattered around the areas of Phoenix, Arizona. Their first day ended with nothing, they couldn't create the unsub's profile due to the complexity of each crime.

Emily plopped herself on the bed upon reaching her hotel room. She was exhausted, in every direction they went it was a dead end. Hotch deemed it better for them to go back to the hotel get some rest and continue with the investigation tomorrow. She closed her eyes for a moment before she fished her phone in her pocket. She held they key '1' then appeared on the screen were the words _'Calling Lexie'_. During her first case away from Lexie she has revised her speed dial placing Lexie on number 1.

"_Hello"_ Lexie's voice filled Emily's ears and in an instant she's clearly awake.

"Hey Lex"

"_You okay?"_

"Just exhausted. How about you? Have you eaten dinner?"

"_Yup. A tub of ice cream, 2 packs of sour strips, and a can of root beer"_ the girl jokes.

"Good. Very good. I'll make sure to restock our kitchen only with vegetables when I come back" she humors back.

"_Okay you win. Penelope brought me Japanese when she came by."_

"Of course she did" Emily smiled thankful for her friend's concern.

"_How's the case?"_

"Still getting into my nerves. All dead ends."

"_Oh. I'm sorry about that. Hope it gets better tomorrow."_

"Thanks sweetie. I really do hope so."

"_Uhmmm...I'll let you rest now. I can almost see your eye lids closing from here" _Emily can almost see her daughter's smile from the other line.

"Okay, you too. Don't stay up too late. Love you"

"_Yeah"_ the teen mumbled. Despite their better relationship the girl's still not comfortable with showing too much affection, she's still reserved at times. Never responds to Emily's _I love you's_.

"So Emily's out of town?" Hannah asks. She and Lexie met up at a park near their school.

"Yup" Lexie responds.

"That explains why you're cell keeps vibrating like every ten minutes" Hannah says eyeing Lexie's phone.

Lexie just smiled.

"Come on, the woman's an FBI agent. She might have low-jacked you with a device or something, you know like a tracker. Hell she might even be listening in our conversation right now." Hannah says seriously.

Lexie just looked at Hannah incredulously. Sometimes her best friend tends to have some sort of crazy imaginations.

"You're crazy Han. Do you think if she has already low-jacked me with some device she'll still text me so often and call like every two hours. And besides, I'm not doing anything wrong, why would I be afraid of being tracked by an FBI agent."

Hannah shrugs contemplating Lexie's words. "Maybe she's just trying not to be too obvious."

Lexie glared at her.

"Or maybe she's just really protective, must be because of her job." Hannah quickly added seeing her best friend's glare.

"Yeah. They deal with a lot of killings and abductions in their job." Lexie says.

"So do you know where school you're going to this fall?" Hannah changes the topic.

Lexie shook her head, "No I haven't asked Emily about it yet. It's only been a week since the school ended, it's still too soon. But probably I'll go to Franklin's it's the closest school in the district."

"Oh. It's gonna suck not having you around in school" Hannah pouted.

"Yeah, it is" Lexie frowns.

"But at least we can still meet up. It's not like we're gonna be really away" Lexie says though.

"Yeah"

"So have you seen Ms. Rhodes already?" Hannah asks.

"No, the evaluation's due on Wednesday"

"I think she'll have no problem with you living with Emily. I mean she'll be blind if she's not gonna see how well you're doing with Emily than in any other homes the state has put you into."

"Yeah I hope so. It's just they have this weird power and desire to make our lives miserable." Lexie says, deep inside she's nervous about the evaluation.

It's already Monday afternoon but the BAU team is still stuck in Phoenix. The number of victims have risen to 8, the profilers' are having a hard time since the Unsub has changed his MO and victim type in the most recent killings because of the weight of the case all hands are on deck.

"Please tell me this case will continue to get better. We've been here for five days already and the evaluation's due on Wednesday. I have to be on a plane back to D.C by tomorrow night the latest." Emily says as they review all the information they have gathered in the past five days.

"Don't worry, I think we're getting closer. We can't allow him to kill another victim." Morgan says.

JJ entered the room obviously with some news to tell, "There's been another abduction"

Everyone's faces fell.

"But there's a witness. The police are taking her here at the station now." JJ immediately added bringing up hope in her team's faces.

"Finally"

By Tuesday morning they were able to identify the Unsub finally naming him, the only problem now is to apprehend him before another body shows up. They've set up tip lines in order to make the search faster.

"This amount of dusts is unbelievable" JJ says looking at the window of the SUV they're riding in. She's with Morgan and Prentiss. While Reid, Hotch and Rossi is in another SUV. They've decided to split up to go in the locations that Garcia sent them where they can possibly find the suspect.

"I can barely see the road" Morgan says, he is the one on the wheel while Prentiss is on the passenger side.

"I can't wait to be back in D.C" Emily sighs.

They've reached the address and started to search the house. They were accompanied by three police units for the raid.

"FBI open up!" Morgan yelled. Prentiss and JJ stood on their position with their guns in hand ready for whatever's inside.

When no response was received, Morgan kicked the door and they entered the house.

Morgan took the second floor. Emily took the kitchen and living area. JJ took the backyard.

"Clear!" Emily yelled.

"Clear!" Morgan's voice followed.

"Clear!" JJ shouted.

"They're not here." Emily says.

"I'll call Hotch" JJ tells them.

But even before JJ was able to get her phone, Morgan's phone rang.

"Hey Hotch" Morgan answered seeing Hotch's name from the caller ID.

Morgan went back to JJ and Emily after the call, "They got the Unsub. They'll meet us in the station then we'll take the first flight back to DC.

"Thank God" Emily exhaled.

"We have a problem" JJ says to her colleagues and looked at Emily more worriedly.

"They've cancelled all the flights. Apparently the sand storm is too severe for a plane to fly. We can't go back to DC today" she said sadly.

Emily closed her eyes dropping her head in her hands.

"Excuse me, I'll just call Lexie" Emily says obviously trying to hold back some tears.

"_Emily?"_

"Hey Lex"

"_You can't fly back here. There's a huge sand storm there, I saw it on the news." Lexie said quietly._

"I'm so sorry" Emily's voice cracked.

"_It's okay, I'm sure Ms. Rhodes will understand"_

"I hope, I really do"

"_I think she will. It's not like you went on an out of town trip for a vacation. You just did your job. By the way did you catch him?"_

Emily smiled through tears, "Yes honey we did. We got him."

"_That's great. I'll tell Ms. Rhodes you actually just made the country safer. She couldn't take that against you" Lexie tries to cheer them both up._

"You're just so great Lex. I just want the best for you."

"_It's okay"_

"I love you"

"_Yeah"_

Because of the sand storm they were forced to stay for another night at the hotel. Over night the sand storm just got worse so there's really no way of booking a flight back to DC. Emily couldn't sleep, she was thinking about the possible implications of her absence on the first evaluation. During the past weeks, it got lost in her mind that all this set up is temporary that Lexie could be taken away from her—the thought breaks her heart.

The past weeks have been too good, that the reality seemed to kick her too hard. Biologically she maybe Lexie's mother, her parent; but legally the law only sees her as a _foster parent_.

Lexie is terrified. The evaluation is due this hour, anytime Rebecca Rhodes, her social worker, would be knocking on the door for the evaluation. She knows Ms. Rhodes would definitely not have any problem with Emily's apartment. However she's not sure about how the woman will perceive Emily's absence.

Over an hour ago, Emily called her to say that they were finally able to book a flight at that they're already boarding the BAU's jet. But she's not hoping anymore that Emily will make it in time for the appointment.

Lexie's strumming on her guitar when she heard the knock on the door.

"Good afternoon Ms. Rhodes" Lexie politely greets.

"Hello Lexie" the woman smiled then looked around, "Emily has a very nice home" she added.

Lexie nods.

"So where's Emily?"

"Uhmm...she kind of like got caught up in her job" Lexie tries carefully.

Rebecca Rhodes just looked at the teen waiting.

"She's in Phoenix, they got a case there. But she called me just over an hour ago their flying back here to D.C right now as in right now"

"How long has she been gone?"

"Not really long" the teen says with a smile.

"How long exactly is not really long?"

Lexie lets out a breath, "Since Thursday" she muttered almost inaudibly.

"And you've been unsupervised since then?" the woman raised her eyebrow.

"She checks up on me from time to time. She calls and texts me really frequently. And she has a friend her name's Penelope she drops by here every night to check on me. I can also call her anytime I need something." Lexie's heart is pumping fast, this isn't going well.

"Does she frequently go away?"

"When there's a case, yeah"

The woman just nods.

"Uhmm, do you want a drink or something?" Lexie tries to be hospitable.

"Thank you—"

The teen flashed the woman a grin, "Juice or coffee?"

"Juice, thank you" the woman answers getting a hint that the teen wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok, great I'll get you a glass"

Lexie did her best to stall Rebecca, by telling her stories about her past weeks with Emily. Silently hoping Emily would miraculously be here any moment. They've been chatting for more than an hour already.

"So how do you eat when Emily's not around?" The stalling must have worked for some time, but now the woman is back on track again.

"She gave me money for food and everything. Sometimes I call for take outs but sometimes I cook my own food, she makes sure the fridge and the pantry is stocked with groceries before she leaves."

Again the woman was just silent, still taking in her surroundings.

"Uhmm, I'll show you something" Lexie got up.

"What is it" Ms. Rhodes asked.

"Follow me" the teen smiled motioning for the older woman to follow her.

Lexie took the woman upstairs to her room.

"This is my room and I also have my own bathroom. Before, this was just a guest room. When I got here the walls were just all white. It's bland. And then Emily took me out to the mall, she told me to pick things for this room. She also allowed me to paint it with my favorite color." Lexie cheerfully narrates.

"That's nice" the woman smiled.

"And then she also bought me other stuffs, clothes, shoes, and some gadgets that she thinks will help me in school. She also bought me books because I really love reading. And then her friends, they gave me gifts for my birthday."

"Lexie" the woman called Lexie's attention. The teen turned to look at Ms. Rhodes.

"I know what you're trying to do here. But this isn't supposed to be your evaluation alone. I am supposed to evaluate both of you. And honestly, I don't even know if this is good for you. Emily is a single foster parent and her job takes her away most of the time, I'm not sure about how the judge will see this. The state only wants what is best for you. I just don't know if this is it." She tells Lexie.

Lexie just stood there with her head bowed down, when she looked up, the woman was surprised to see tears threatening to fall from the girl's eyes.

Emily entered the apartment. Thankfully they were able to get back to D.C fast enough. Morgan drove her to her apartment using one of the Bureau's SUVs so that she can make it to her apartment really fast.

When she didn't see anyone, she was about to call out for Lexie when she heard noises upstairs. She took a step on the stairs when she clearly heard Lexie's voice.

"Then what could possibly be the best for me? Ship me to another home?" the teen's voice was cracking.

She might be too late, Emily thought.

"That would be up to the judge" she heard the social worker's voice this time.

Instead of ambushing them with her arrival Emily decided to wait, she sat on the steps of the stairs. Maybe showing herself up right now would not be the best thing to do.

"But the judge is gonna decide based on what you tell her. And you're gonna tell her that Emily's not around sometimes, that sometimes she's gone for days. That during those days I'm unsupervised. That I'm left alone at home. And then the judge will deem that staying here is not on my best interest. And honestly that's not fair. None of you knows what's best for me. No one did."

Lexie paused and took a breath before she continues.

When Emily heard Lexie's voice again, it was different her voice was starting to shake. She can only imagine what Lexie might look right now, silent tears slowly trailing down the teen's face. She fought the urge to barge in the room and hug Lexie, but she can't do that. She's already messed up by missing the evaluation.

"But again, the judge will only listen to you. So please, please don't say anything that will make her decide to take me away from here. Because maybe, maybe for once someone really wants to foster me not because of the money."

In the room, Lexie is trying to wipe every tear that is dripping down her face.

"Here I have a room, a room that I don't share with six other kids or worse a room where I get locked up into. I have a room that screams Lexie, a room I can call mine."

Lexie walked over to the piano.

"Emily gave me a piano, my whole life I've always wanted one but a kid like me who moves from home to home can't, and that's what everyone told me. But Emily gave me one, she didn't even bother that this is all just temporary that one day I could be gone, so I thought maybe she's really different, maybe she really wants me to be here.

Rebecca Rhodes' face has softened. But she does not open her mouth, she just listens.

"You said you're worried that she's not around enough, but the truth is, she's way better than those foster parents who were always around. In my previous homes, most of my foster parents never even bothered to ask me if I'm okay. They can hear my coughs, they can see me struggling to breathe but none of them ever asked how I'm doing, unless I look like I'm almost dying. But Emily, she never fails to ask me how I am, even when I'm smiling and laughing she'll still ask me."

Lexie took another deep breath.

"In those foster homes that I've been too, I always have to bug my foster parents to buy me a refill for my inhaler but they would never care until it's almost empty or until I get an attack, but Emily she didn't only buy me refills she also bought me extra ones to make sure I have one in each of my bags so I would always have one with me."

Lexie's eyes are already swimming with tears but still she couldn't stop.

"You know I didn't even know what was so special about birthdays until last week, when I had my first ever birthday party. She remembered my birthday Ms. Rhodes, something that my foster parents always fail to do. So please, I'm begging you please let me stay here. She's not like the others, she's not _indifferent_."

The teen looked again directly at the older woman in front of her, "She always tell me she loves me, and I think I'm starting to believe her." Lexie added softly.

Hearing all those revelations from Lexie, made Emily feel mixed emotions. She's extremely happy that Lexie wants to stay with her, and that the teen is fighting for them to be together. But her heart also aches and guilt floods her hearing those miserable revelations from her daughter. The girl did not deserve those miseries she suffered from her previous homes. But Emily also knows that she can't do anything to rewrite how Lexie's younger years played out, the only thing she knows she can do is to protect Lexie and give her the life she deserves.

Emily's still has her head in her hands when she heard someone come out of the room. She turned and saw Rebecca Rhodes walking towards her. The two women made eye contact, and they immediately knew what each other are thinking.

They decided to talk outside the apartment out of Lexie's earshot.

"Rebecca, I'm really sorry for not making it on time. Please don't let it affect my temporary custody of Lexie." Emily pleads.

The social worker just sighed and looked at Emily kindly, "Emily, this has nothing to do with you being late for this evaluation. This is all about Lexie's welfare."

"I know you think that I'm not good enough for Lexie because I have to be away sometimes. But please, please don't take her away. If needed I would ask for a transfer where I would need to work from 9-5 only. I'm willing to do that without a doubt."

"You don't have to do that. I know you care about Lexie, I can definitely see that and believe me the State does too that's why we're weighing what is best for her. We're trying to find her a good life." Rebecca tells Emily.

Emily took a deep breath trying to regain her composure, "The last time someone promised me that my daughter was gonna have a good life, be adopted by great parents; she ended up stuck in the system. I know you think that you can find her other homes that will provide her needs, but there's one thing those homes cannot provide and _I can_ – _Love_. I love Lexie so much. I love her unconditionally and I would do anything to protect my _daughter_.

There was a short silence before the social worker opened her mouth to speak again.

"After hearing what Lexie said and what you just told me" the woman paused and glanced at the door to Emily's unit before continuing. "I'll strongly recommend that Lexie's custody be not taken away from you— for now at least. But I'll have to re-evaluate again after 6 weeks. Now that re-evaluation will have to determine if Lexie stays with you or not. I suggest you find a more permanent solution whenever you have to leave Lexie. She's not like other kids. She has asthma that can be triggered anytime, if the judge finds out that Lexie is left without companion having this condition she could take Lexie away." Ms. Rhodes very kindly tipped Emily.

"I will, I promise" Emily smiled kindly at the woman.

"Oh, and about your job. Please don't ask for a transfer, Lexie told me how great you are with your job she would hate it if you do that. Just find a way where she can be monitored at most times whenever you're away." The woman gave Emily a kind smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

It has been more than a week since the evaluation. Emily and Lexie were both happy and relieved that the teen will remain in Emily's custody.

"You ready Lex?" the teen heard the older brunette's voice from down stairs.

Lexie shoved her book and some art materials in her bag, "I'm coming" she replied putting on her last shoe.

Today she'll be coming with Emily in the BAU, as much as possible Emily avoids Lexie being left alone since it almost cost her Lexie's custody. They've gone over the possibilities when Emily will have to leave for a case. When Elizabeth learned about what happened on the evaluation she offered for Lexie to stay with her when Emily's away, but whenever Elizabeth's not in D.C, their neighbor Ms. Chapman, a kind single old lady who lives across their unit would stay with Lexie especially during night. Emily tried to throw in the idea of hiring someone to look after Lexie but the teen immediately dismissed it saying that she doesn't need a _babysitter_.

"Sorry I woke up late" the girl sheepishly said as she sprints down the stairs.

"It's okay Lexie, we're still on time. Here eat this at the car" Emily says giving the teen a granola bar and a bottle of orange juice.

"Thanks" the girl replied taking the granola bar and juice from Emily's hands.

"Oh you're joining us today huh _Agent Parker_" Morgan says as he saw Emily and Lexie emerging to the bull pen.

"Good Morning Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid" Lexie fakes professionalism.

She turns to Derek, "Yeah, I got some news about you not being able to function properly without my expertise" Lexie sincerely says while the others try to stifle their laugh. Lexie has grown close with the other BAU members during the past weeks that she is now actually comfortable joking around especially with Morgan.

Morgan smirks, "Yeah I've got a tower of case folders right there, might wanna help me tackle those"

Lexie's eyes lit up, "You serious?" she's always been interested in their job but Emily doesn't want her to see or read actual cases.

Emily shot Morgan a glare.

"Or maybe not" Morgan quickly said seeing Emily's piercing glare.

Lexie let out a dramatic sigh.

"Hey JJ!" Lexie greets the blonde when she saw her coming.

"Hey there junior agent" the blonde greets back.

"Got a case for us?" Lexie asks smirking.

"Uhmm, I don't think you're cleared for the field yet" JJ says riding on with Lexie's jokes.

Lexie fakes a pout, "Bummer, you know if you continue to keep me from the field I just might start considering Counter terrorism's offer. They're planning on sending me to Iraq as soon as I say yes."

They just shake their heads, laughing at the teen's wisecracks.

"Yeah, try doing that and I'm gonna make sure you only see the four corners of your room" Emily says still chuckling.

"She's still trying to negotiate counter terrorism's offer?" Rossi asks coming down to the bull pen from his office.

"Yeah"

"Hey Dave" Lexie greets the man.

"Hi bella. Getting bored this early already?" Rossi asks the teen.

Lexie shrugs, "I'm going to see Penelope, maybe I can convince her to show me something" she says looking at Emily waiting for the older brunette's reaction.

"Something, cute and adorable" she added when she saw Emily's slightly horrified face.

"Bye" she says heading for the technical analyst's lair.

"God I love that kid" JJ shakes her head grinning looking at the direction Lexie went.

"Definitely something" Rossi agrees.

"What would you expect, she's my kid" Emily brags.

"Of course, she has the Prentiss genes" Morgan dramatically mocks amazement.

It is a Saturday morning which means that Emily doesn't have to go to work. Lexie has gone out for a run early in the morning.

Emily was sitting on the sofa, when she heard the front door open.

"I'm home" Lexie calls out.

"In here" Emily responds.

"Hi" Lexie greets walking towards the refrigerator to get bottled water.

"Hey, how was the run?" Emily asks smiling at the teen.

Lexie held a thumbs up in response since she couldn't reply with words because she's drinking. After drinking she excused herself to freshen up before she comes down stairs again.

"You brought home cases?" Lexie asks twisting her newly dried hair into a messy bun. From where she is standing in the staircase, she can see several papers laid out on the coffee table and Emily's laptop sitting on the brunette's lap.

Emily shakes her head, "Nope, actually these are for you"

"Huh?" the teen walks towards the sofa to see what the papers are for.

"I think it's time we look for school. I asked Penelope to narrow down list of schools here in the district where you can go to. She got me these brochures." Emily says handing Lexie some papers.

The teen frowned at the papers.

Emily noticed Lexie's frown, "Something wrong?"

Lexie looked at Emily, "Uhmm…nothing it's just these are all private schools"

"Yeah I asked Penelope to look for private schools. I hope you don't mind that. They're the best schools here in D.C"

Lexie looked shy, "You don't have to send me to private schools. These are all expensive, and I know the state doesn't provide enough money for me to go to these kinds of schools. I don't want to burden you with the costs. You've already given me too much."

Emily smiled warmly at the teen scooting closer to the girl, "Lexie, you are my daughter. The state doesn't have to pay me to take care of you. You are my daughter and I only want what is best for you because that's you deserve. You are a very smart girl; you should be in any of these schools."

The teen bites her inner cheek something that she sometimes does when she's shy, nervous or uncomfortable, "But what if I can't get into those. I mean I know it's tough to get into these schools, what if I don't make it."

Emily carefully lift Lexie's chin so that the teen would look at her directly, "Don't doubt yourself okay. You are a very smart girl; you can get into any school you want. I've seen your previous report cards and I have to say I'm impressed."

The teen still didn't look convinced.

"Just try ok? If it doesn't work out then we'll exhaust other options." Emily tries.

"Okay"

"Great. Now which of these do you think you want?"

"Hmmm…" Lexie started reading the school's brochures.

"Do all these schools have uniforms?"

"Yes"

The teen made a face. Emily chuckled at the girl's face when she said that they all have uniforms.

The list of schools was narrowed down to three—Green Ridge Academy, Kingston Preparatory School and Prime Woods Academy.

With Penelope's help they were able to schedule appointments with each school. Emily and Lexie have already visited Green Ridge and Prime Woods the other day, because of the results of Lexie's entrance examinations in both schools, Green Ridge and Prime Woods have offered scholarship grant.

"Okay, last school" Emily says as they pull up the parking lot of Kingston Prep.

"This place is huge, for high school alone" Lexie's eyes widen as she look at the school building.

"It is" Emily nods in agreement.

"Good Morning Ms. Prentiss, Ms. Parker. Thank you so much for visiting Kingston."

"Good Morning" the two brunettes greet back.

"I'm Laura Walsh, the admission's officer in this institution. I believe I spoke with your friend Ms. Garcia." The red-haired woman says.

"Yes, she scheduled this appointment for us." Emily smiles at the lady.

"Okay, so I believe you've already been informed of the admission process here" the woman says politely.

Both Emily and Lexie nods.

Lexie took an entrance exam just like in two other schools. After the exam they have to be interviewed by the principal of the school.

"Ms. Prentiss, Ms. Parker it's nice to meet you. I am Principal Charles Cavanaugh" a blonde man who could be in his early fifties introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you too Principal Cavanaugh" Emily shakes the man's stretched out hand and Lexie also did the same.

"Please have a sit."

"Okay, so Alexynn you are an incoming sophomore right?"

"Yes sir" Lexie smiles politely.

"So I've got the result of your entrance exam, and I have to say I'm impressed" the man beamed at Lexie.

"Thank you"

"I've also gone over your credentials, your previous report cards and the IQ test you took before. I would say that there's definitely no problem with admitting you here in our school. In fact we would be highly privileged if you'll consider enrolling here. Students like you are rare, you would be great for this school. You're gifted."

Emily just beams proudly—her daughter's a genius. She never doubted Lexie, she's always believed that the girl could get into any of these schools.

"Thank you" Lexie shyly responses.

"Great now if you would like, I can ask someone to assist you with the enrollment process" the principal offers.

They really want Lexie, Emily thought.

"That would be great Principal Cavanaugh. But we still want to talk about our options before we decide" Emily politely turns down the offer.

"Oh, you've looked into other schools?"

"Yes, Green Ridge and Prime Woods. They offered her scholarship." Emily says. Penelope has mentioned to her that these three schools are rivals. Now she has to see what Kingston will offer to rival Green Ridge and Prime Woods.

Lexie looked at Emily trying to hide the smile on her face; she knows what Emily is trying to do.

"Oh, they're great schools too. You know now that you mentioned scholarship, Lexie actually fits the criteria of our scholarship program." The man says, clearly he's trying to persuade them to enroll.

Emily and Lexie looked at each other.

"We can offer her full scholarship with monthly book allowance." The principal added.

"Wow, that would be great" Emily beams. "We'll make sure to take that into consideration."

"Good, great. I hope I see you here Alexynn" the man says.

"Thank you sir" Alexynn replies.

"Full scholarship with a book allowance, that sounds like a college offer" Morgan says.

Emily invited the team for dinner, just a little celebration for Lexie.

"I told you they're gonna try to beat each other" Penelope says to Emily.

"You should have seen how they're trying to convince us" Emily chuckles.

"Oh my God kid you're famous" JJ playfully nudges Lexie who just shakes her head blushing.

"I don't even understand why they were so interested in me. It's not like my exam result and IQ level are gonna take the other schools down." Lexie says still unable to wrap up that three prestigious preparatory schools just offered her full scholarship.

"Bella, they would be stupid if they don't see interest in you." Rossi tells Lexie.

"It's just weird that they're like competing just to get me." The teen says.

"They really are competing to get you, because they see potential in you. These schools produce the greatest number of high scorers in the SATs in the entire state, in the country even. Having seen your test results and your IQ level, they know you're gonna contribute to their statistics of high scorers in the SAT. They're academic rivals and you're a pretty good weapon." Reid explains.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Lexie just shrugs.

"Now I understand why the counter terrorism is trying to pirate me from the BAU. I'm a pretty great weapon." Lexie quips making everyone chuckle.

"You can't really drop the counter terrorism thing huh" Hotch says.

"Not if it'll get me to fly in the jet with you guys" she says kidding.

"I'm sorry to break to you kid, but not a chance. You don't have a badge and a gun. You don't have the hardwares" Hotch tells her.

"It really breaks my heart you know that", she says putting her best pout face on.

"Just give it up kid" Morgan says.

"So I guess, you're choosing Kingston?" JJ asks after everyone stopped chuckling.

"Yeah, though I think I might want to apply to Hogwarts, just see what they're going to offer me" the teen says.

"I don't think witchcraft and sorcery's for you" Emily tells the teen.

"Then Kingston it is" Lexie grins.

"That's great Lex" Reid says.

"Yeah, I like the school. And they have the biggest offer, full scholarship with book allowance I'm definitely not gonna turn that down" she says, "And also a less hideous uniform" she adds making a face.

"Can't wait to see you in it Wisenheimer" Morgan teased.

"You know Kingston has a lot of athletic and extra-curricular programs. I'm sure you'll enjoy there." Penelope says.

"I'm actually planning to join a varsity team"

"Really? What about you asthma?" Emily asks concerned.

"Mathlete" the teen says causing the adults to chuckle again.

"You're really great kid" Morgan says shaking his head.

Lexie shrugs, "Apparently my lungs hate sports that involves a lot of moving."

Emily loves seeing this side of her daughter, full of humor and innocence.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

"Mother, are you sure this is alright?" Emily asks her mom probably for the tenth time already.

The Ambassador rolled her eyes at her daughter, "Emily I already told you for so many times, it's alright. We've already talked about this before. Besides, I'll be here the whole summer and I would want to spend some time with my granddaughter too."

"Okay, okay"

"Lexie I'm leaving." Emily called out for her teen daughter who's already exploring the back yard of Elizabeth Prentiss' mansion.

Lexie came in.

"Lexie, just text or call me when you need anything, okay?" Even though they've been through this situation for so many times already, Emily still can't seem to get over the separation thing.

"I will, I promise. And besides Grandma's here." The teen smiled at her mother.

"Okay, but I'll check up on you still" Emily says.

"Emily, for Christ's sake I'm capable of looking after my 15 years old granddaughter" Elizabeth said a little annoyed at Emily's anxious streak.

Emily looked at her mother, "I'm just making sure, mother" she says.

"Okay I'm leaving. Take care okay. Bye honey" Emily wraps Lexie in a hug.

"Bye be safe okay" Lexie whispers.

"Bye mother" Emily hugs her mother.

"Be careful there Emily." Elizabeth says.

"Is she always that paranoid?" Elizabeth turned to Lexie.

Lexie tilts her head then nodded, "Yeah"

Elizabeth smiled, her daughter is a better mother than her, she thought. She'd never seen Emily that anxious in her whole life. Emily has always been headstrong and clearheaded she's the kind of person that never shows much emotion, she's always been good keeping her fears and feelings to herself. But with Lexie, she becomes a whole other person— a real mother, the one she's never been with Emily.

"This is Emily?" Lexie gasped at the photo in front of her.

She and Elizabeth have been going through several photo albums. The first few albums they've gone through contained photos that were recent and a few years back. But now the album in Lexie's hands contain the younger years of Emily Prentiss.

"Yes, she's 7 at that time" Elizabeth beams.

Lexie just has her jaws apart.

"What is it dear?" Elizabeth noticed the teens gaze over the photo.

Lexie was broken from her trance, "It's just...it's creepy. I kinda' like look like that when I was 7" the teen admits.

"Really? Well even now you still look like her" the woman says.

"Wait..." Lexie sprints to the room she's staying.

When she came back she's holding a small notebook in her hands.

"Look" she says to Elizabeth showing the woman a photo of her when she was a kid pasted in the notebook.

Elizabeth nods, grin forming in her lips "You really do look like her"

"Creepy right?" the teen tells her grandmother.

Elizabeth smiled at Lexie and wrapped an arm around her.

"Not creepy, a Prentiss" Elizabeth whispers in Lexie's ear. The teen beamed at her grandmother.

"So how was your stay with my mother?" Emily asks Lexie.

They've stayed in Missouri for three days and they've just landed in D.C a couple of hours ago. Emily swung by her mother's house to pick Lexie up.

"Great. She's really great" Lexie beams.

"That's good" Emily smiles. She's really glad that her daughter seems to like her mother very much. One thing that she's doubted before since growing up with Elizabeth as a mother was not much of a pleasant experience for her and she was worried that her mother would be the same way as she was with her to Lexie. Well apparently, her mother seemed to have captured her daughter's heart. The same way Lexie has captured her mother's heart.

"She actually invited Hannah over" Lexie says.

"Really? That's really great then." Emily was surprised. Elizabeth being a grandmother is totally different—different in a very nice way.

"How about you how was your case?" Lexie asks as she takes a bite of her pizza.

Emily's face fell, "We caught the guy, but we didn't save his last victim—his sixth."

Lexie looked at her mother with sympathy, "It's okay, you can never save everyone. But actually you saved his supposedly next victim. If you didn't catch him he wouldn't have stopped he would have had a seventh victim." She says trying to make Emily feel better.

"You're right" Emily gratefully smiled at her daughter.

Just before Lexie fell asleep, her phone vibrated she looked at it and saw a message from Hannah.

_Hey Lex, can we meet tomorrow at 9 at the cafe near the bookstore?_

Lexie frowned.

_Sure, yeah it'll be fine. Emily's actually back here now. See you._ She replied. She can sense something's wrong but she didn't ask. Hannah would never tell something wrong through text, that's why she's asking to meet her.

The next morning, it was only 7am when Lexie went downstairs. Emily's already sitting on the counter reading a paper a mug of coffee beside her.

"Good morning" she greets the older brunette.

"Hey Lex, good morning" Emily says closing the paper she's reading. "You know I don't understand how a teenager like you manage to be a morning person. Aren't most of you supposed to hate 7ams?"

"I'm not most teenagers" Lexie shrugs smiling.

"Of course you're not"

"Uhmm... so Hannah texted me last night she wanna meet up with me at the cafe near the bookstore"

Emily looks at Lexie, "What time will you meet up? I can drop you off on my way to work."

"No, it's okay. We're meeting at 9, I can take the bus." Lexie says.

"No, don't take the bus just take a cab, it's safer" Emily tells her daughter.

"Okay"

"Hey Hannah" Lexie called her best friend's attention as she sit on the seat across Hannah.

"Hey Park" was Hannah's quick response.

"You ok?" she asks worriedly. Hannah being quiet and polite to her is not a good sign.

Hannah looked at Lexie.

"Yeah"

Lexie raised her eyebrows.

"Really Han? Look since I arrived the only words you told me are _Hey Park and Yeah_. The alright Hannah I know would have bombarded me with sarcasm and jokes even if I'm still a feet away. You didn't even notice me coming."

Lexie looked at Hannah in the eye, "Now, please tell me what's wrong."

Hannah remained silent.

"Come on Hannah. You texted me at 10 pm to meet you here today. You wouldn't have texted me to see you if you don't want to tell me what's bothering you. So will you please tell me what's going on cause I'm really getting worried"

Hannah let out a deep breath. Her eyes started to water.

"I'm getting shipped off to another home."

Lexie frowns, "O..kay? I mean I know it's not good, but we're used to it and you never really liked it with the Walters you said they're kind of weird. Maybe the next home would be better."

Lexie doesn't understand. This isn't the first time Hannah's going to be transferred to another placement. This has been their life, their used to it. They never cry about it anymore.

"in Michigan" Hannah whispers just as her tears start falling.

Lexie is confused.

"What?"

Hannah looked up to Lexie, her tears blinding her eyes.

"I'm not just getting shipped off in another home Lexie. They're moving me to another state."

Lexie couldn't speak. She just feels her tears starting to accumulate in her eyes. Now she understands.

"Can they even do that? I mean can't they just find another home here in Washington? Why does it have to be in Michigan?" Lexie bombards Hannah with questions once she was able to speak again.

"I don't know. They always just throw us that _'we think this is the best for you crap'_ that's the only reason they always give us"

"We'll find a way to keep you here" Lexie tells her best friend.

Hannah just looked at her, "Lexie, I'm moving by the end of this week. I don't think there's something we can do. I'm leaving Lexie."

"No. No you're not. I'm gonna find a way. I'm gonna ask Emily's help. And I'm sure she'll help me, she'll help you. You're staying here. You're not going to Michigan." Lexie tells her best friend sternly.

"Lexie...there's already a family waiting for me. There might be nothing Emily can do about this"

"No. She would. I'll ask her."

It was already 5:30pm when Emily entered her apartment. She saw Lexie sitting on the couch with Sergio snuggled with her.

"Hey Lex" Lexie flinched at Emily's touch. She was shocked.

"Oh hey, you're home" the teen says.

"Uhmm...yeah like minutes ago. You didn't notice me come in?"

The teen shook her head.

Emily frowned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just caught up with something" Lexie forces a smile. Emily didn't push, she knows something's off with the teen but she wouldn't force the girl to tell her at least not yet.

"So I was thinking about making lasagne for dinner. Is it okay?" Emily asks.

Lexie smiles, "Yeah sure."

Emily sought Lexie's help when she prepared their dinner to which the teen graciously accepts. Emily was hoping that Lexie would tell her what's going on. But Lexie didn't say anything. Emily couldn't control her curiosity anymore, the lasagne is set in the oven, and they're both just seated on the stool bar waiting for it to cook. Lexie just sits there in trance.

Emily sighed.

"Lexie, I know something's up. Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" Lexie was startled by Emily's voice. Hearing the words, Lexie realized that she was acting just like Hannah awhile ago.

Lexie bit her inner cheek.

"Hannah's getting another placement" Lexie finally tells.

"Oh"

"In another State, in Michigan there's a family waiting for her. She's leaving by the end of the week" Lexie adds.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for that sweetie." Emily's face fell.

The two fell silent again. Lexie was intensely biting her lips or her inner cheek.

"Uhmm... Emily?" the teen starts quietly.

"Yeah?"

Lexie bites her inner cheek again.

"Uhmm...I was just thinking maybe...maybe you can help me?" she asks.

Emily tilts her head, waiting for Lexie to continue.

"Uhmm, maybe you can help so that Hannah won't be moved to Michigan"

"H-how?"

Lexie sighs.

"Maybe you can tell the social services that you'll take her." Lexie blurts out.

"Take her?"

"Yes, foster her. Like what you're doing to me."

Emily gathered her thoughts; she didn't know the exact words to say.

"Lexie, your situation is different. I'm not fostering you for the sake of foster care. I know it's hard for you that your best friend is moving. I've only known Hannah for quite some time and I can see she's a great kid and I like her and I'm really sad that she'll be gone. But that doesn't mean, that I should take on a very huge responsibility that I'm not even sure I could. You said there's already a family waiting for her, this may sound awful but maybe that's what is best for her. Maybe that's where she'll find the family she's been looking for." Emily places a hand on top of Lexie's.

"I'm so sorry Lexie but as much as I want to help, I don't think I can take Hannah in", as soon as Emily finished her sentence Lexie immediately pulled her hands away from Emily.

When Lexie looked up, she glared at Emily.

"Why did you have to make it long when you could have just told that you didn't want to help me." Emily was taken aback with Lexie's tone. Lexie has already been upset at her before but not like this, this is worse.

"Lexie it's not that I don't want to help Hannah. I just don't think that she needs help. A family is taking her in maybe that's what is best for her." Emily tries to explain.

"Really? What are you some kind of social worker now or a judge maybe who always thinks they know what's best for us?"

"Lexie..."

"No, stop. You don't have to say anything." Lexie tells before turning for the stairs.

"Lexie..." she tries but the teen just glared at her. "You haven't eaten dinner yet" she added defeated.

Lexie shot Emily a death glare, "I'm not hungry." With that the girl disappeared, the next thing Emily heard was a hard slamming of the door.

"Wow, so she's a teenager after all" Emily muttered to herself dropping her head in her hands.

The next days after Lexie's outburst, was spent with the teen giving Emily the _silent treatment_.

In Emily's line of job, she's experienced getting banged up, insulted and lied to but none of those even hurt her like this.

The silent treatment Lexie has been giving her the past few days is tearing her heart. She sees Lexie everyday but she misses her badly. The girl just never talks to her nor look at her, the teen can't even stand being alone with her for a couple of minutes, she would always just lock up in her room. The only time Emily can look at her, without Lexie avoiding her again is when she watches her sleep. She feels like she's some kind of thief, tiptoeing in her daughter's bedroom just to be able to look at her.

This morning Emily received a text from JJ. Lexie asked the blonde a favor if maybe she can accompany her to the airport. Today is the day Hannah will be leaving.

Sure enough she saw the teen already dressed up when she went downstairs. She greets the girl but just like the other mornings she received no reply not even a nod.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Lexie immediately went up to get it.

"Hey" JJ greets Lexie.

"Hi, thank you so much for doing this." Lexie tells JJ giving her a hug.

"Anytime Lex"

Lexie noticed Emily, trailing behind her.

"Where are you going?" Lexie asked with all bitterness. Despite Lexie's angry tone, Emily was still thankful that finally her daughter talked to her.

"I'm coming with you" Emily says softly.

Lexie frowned obviously not pleased.

"I invited her Lex" JJ intervenes hoping to diffuse the teen's anger.

Lexie didn't say anything, there's nothing she can do anyway. Everyone in the BAU knows about the situation between Emily and Lexie. And they want to do anything they could to help fix what is broken.

The whole car ride was awkward. JJ would try to start a conversation but Lexie would only answer like she's only talking to JJ.

When they reached the airport Lexie immediately ran in Hannah's direction, Emily and JJ trailed behind.

"Parker!" Hannah calls out seeing Lexie. "I thought you'd never come"

"What's that a joke?" Lexie says.

"Hey promise me you'll send me a picture of you in uniform" Hannah jokes despite the tears welling in her eyes.

Lexie rolled her eyes.

"_American Airlines flight 4365 to Michigan is now boarding at Gate 4"_

"So I guess this is it" Hannah tells Lexie.

Both teens couldn't control their tears anymore they hugged each other tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Hannah."

"I'm gonna miss you too so much Parker."

When they broke up the hug, Hannah smiled at the two women who came with Lexie.

"Bye Hannah" JJ tells the girl giving her a quick hug. She has spent some time with the girl in previous occasions whenever Hannah would go over Emily's apartment. "Take care in Michigan"

"Thanks JJ. Take care too."

"Just give any of us a call if you need anything." JJ tells Hannah.

Hannah then looked at Emily. The brunette enclosed Hannah in a hug.

"Lexie's a little stubborn. She's built this wall around her and she's trapped. Just take her out of it. It won't be easy but just get her out of it" Hannah softly whispers in Emily's ear making sure it's out of Lexie's earshot.

Emily was surprised, "I will try. I promise", she says before they broke apart.

"Be safe in Michigan. Call me if you need anything." Emily tells the girl.

"I will. Call me if ever you happen to be in Detroit" Hannah tells the two FBI agents.

The two women nodded.

"Bye"

Hannah hugged Lexie one last time before entering the gate.

Lexie waited until Hannah's form disappeared from her sight. When she couldn't see Hannah anymore, everything just crumbled.

Lexie broke down. But instead of turning to Emily, she hugged JJ for comfort. JJ saw the hurt that flashed across Emily's face, the blonde used her one hand to squeeze Emily's hand to comfort her while the other circles Lexie's back.

This could be worse than what they thought, JJ thinks to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER X**

The whole Lexie-Hannah-Emily situation got worse. The day after Hannah left, Lexie asked her grandmother if she could stay with her. Elizabeth is also aware of what is going on with Lexie and Emily so she called her daughter to inform her that Lexie wants to stay with her for the mean time. Emily agreed she doesn't know if it was the right thing to do, but she knows that contradicting what Lexie wants will just probably worsen the situation, at least the teen didn't decide to runaway off to nowhere.

"So you're leaving" Emily asks leaning in Lexie's doorway.

Lexie shot her a glare.

"I know you're really mad at me, but maybe you could have at least told me that you were planning on this instead of me learning it from my mother. You're furious at me I know that, but I care about you. You can't just go off like this without me knowing." Emily couldn't control herself anymore.

"Well you know now don't you" Lexie retorts.

Emily sighed. This is going nowhere.

Lexie has been staying with Elizabeth for over two weeks now and as planned she succeeded in avoiding Emily more.

"Emily" Elizabeth greets her daughter in a hug.

"Mother"

"She's upstairs in her room. I already asked someone to call her down here." She says to Emily, as the latter hangs her coat in the rack.

"Thank you"

As the teen descend the stairs, she saw Emily sitting on the couch with Elizabeth. As much as she wants to run back in her room so as not to face Emily, she didn't do it because she didn't want to be rude to Elizabeth.

"Lexie darling. Your mother's here to visit you" Elizabeth tells the teen.

Lexie remained silent as she sat down on the chair across the couch.

"Lexie, I missed you so much" Emily smiles at her daughter.

Lexie didn't respond still she just looks at her. Elizabeth just kept silent too observing the interaction; she didn't want to intervene just yet.

"So how have you been doing?" Emily asks again.

Again it was as if she's talking to the air.

Emily was getting frustrated.

She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I've been in a case in Denver and Georgia and they're both teen abduction cases. It was hard for me because every time I look at the photos of the victims I see you. I've been calling you and texting you but you never bothered to respond to any of it. But you answer calls and texts from JJ, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Penelope but you don't when it's from me. I've been so worried Lexie."

"I'm okay, I'm alive, I'm not abducted. Can I go now?" she says to Emily bitterly.

Lexie didn't wait for an answer, she really wants to get out of the situation now so she stood up and started to turn.

"Lexie" Elizabeth interrupts and Lexie turns back.

"Lexie you seem to have a lot of anger and hostility towards Emily. But you need to understand where Emily is coming from with this whole Hannah thing. Your social worker barely thinks that Emily is capable of taking care of you, do you think she would've let Emily have Hannah" the ambassador softly tells Lexie.

"That's not the point" Lexie speaks.

Then she turned to Emily, again bitterness lacing her voice. "The point is, is that I asked you and you wouldn't even try"

Emily lets out a breath frustrated again, "Okay, then what if I tried and Rebecca didn't let me keep Hannah and she still goes to Michigan, you wouldn't be mad?" she retorts.

"I don't know, maybe? But we can never know that now can we? Hannah's gone, it's too late." Lexie riposte. With that Lexie left.

Emily sighs holding her head in her palms, "I've ruined it"

"Emily you aren't the problem here. This isn't about Hannah, honestly this is about Lexie." Elizabeth tells Emily.

Nothing changed after that confrontation. Lexie went back to ignoring Emily. There are times that Elizabeth would bring her to the BAU; the teen would act her normal self joking around the BAU team except for Emily. She acts like she doesn't see her, she isolates her.

The evaluation is due any day of the week already, and she's nervous about it she and Lexie are still not in good terms and if Rebecca knew about that Lexie might be taken away. She knows that despite the girl's anger towards her, Lexie still wants to be with her.

Things continued to go south. Rebecca has called Emily telling her that she'll do the visit later this afternoon. She tried to reason out that it's still office hours but the social worker told her that she can drop by the BAU building for the visit. Emily didn't want to make up excuses just to evade the evaluation because she didn't want to give Rebecca a hint that there's still something going on between her and Lexie so she agreed.

Emily has called her mother informing her that she needs Lexie to be brought in the BAU for Rebecca's visit.

"Lexie I know you're still mad at me, but here's the deal we just have to show Rebecca a united front. I want you and I know that you want me too." Emily says. She, Elizabeth and Lexie are seated in the BAU conference room discussing how to deal with the whole evaluation thing. This is their last chance, they can't screw this up.

Lexie nods in Emily's words.

"But what if it doesn't work? I mean look at the two of you." Elizabeth voiced out her concern. Even she is really nervous about how this will end. She doesn't want to lose her granddaughter.

There was silence. None of them thought about that possibility. Emily looked up the ceiling and sighed.

"Then we only have one choice", she says.

Lexie picked up the meaning of Emily's words, the Ambassador though was confused.

Both Emily and Lexie turned to Elizabeth, "Lie" they said simultaneously.

Elizabeth wasn't really fond of the idea of lying, but she doesn't have anything to suggest to the two so she didn't say anything against it.

The first part of the evaluation was individual interview. Rossi offered his office for the privacy, though thankfully since office hours are almost over there aren't any people in the BAU department aside from the team who all refused to leave as a sign of support to Emily and Lexie.

"So the last time I saw you things were a little unorganized, how's the past weeks have been?" Rebecca asks Emily.

"Uhmm, great, we're great. I've also fixed the unorganized part. I've asked someone to oversee her whenever I'm gone. And my mother also offered to look after her whenever she's here." Emily tells her.

"That's good then. What about your relationship with Lexie, with Hannah's moving things seemed to be a little bit rocky between you two?"

Emily smiles, "Good. Really good, we've already sorted it out. We're just always hanging out when we have free time. Last night I took her to dinner with my friends, went bowling." She lies.

"That's good then." Rebecca's a little suspicious.

After Emily's interview Lexie was up next.

Rebecca asked the same questions to Lexie. The first part was going smooth; their answers were matching until, "Last night we stayed at home. We had a movie night; we're just cuddled up on the couch enjoying each other's company." Lexie beams almost weirdly.

Soon after Rebecca's one on one with Lexie, Emily was called back, Elizabeth decided to come along this time.

Rebecca stared at the two brunettes, Emily and Lexie who seemed to have been plastered with huge smiles on their faces—smiles that are obviously fake.

"In all my years of social work, I have never seen such a pathetic charade you would rather lie about your problems than confront them or solve them", she looked at the two, whose smiles are now replaced with serious faces.

"If that's the case I have no other choice but to find Lexie another placement", she continues.

"I-it was my fault" Lexie blurts.

Emily placed a hand on top of Lexie's, "No, it was mine. I was afraid to tell you the truth because, I didn't think you'd let me keep her."

"Then what is the truth?" Rebecca asks.

"The truth is, we're getting along really great but during the past weeks we're not." Emily admits. Then she turns to Lexie whose sitting right beside her, "I don't even know if this is about Hannah or not anymore, but I tried to make it up to you"

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Hannah is not like any other kids, she doesn't have parents anymore, she doesn't have a family when she needs help she turns to me. And you made me feel likeI could turn to you but you weren't there for _me_."

Rebecca caught the last part of Lexie's statement and it intrigued her, "For you?" she asks, making Lexie look at her. "You mean for your friends?" she inquired further.

Lexie bit her lip before answering, "Yeah, my friends" she says a little defensive.

But Rebecca continued to look at her warily, "Right, you said me. You said Emily wasn't there for you."

"Y-yes, she wasn't." Lexie says noticing everyone's confusion she went on further, "I asked her the favor so yeah she wasn't there for me" she rambled.

Rebecca nods.

"So that's what really this is about right?" the social worker says, and then she glanced at Emily "Emily not being there."

Lexie sighed, "I say yes then what? You send me away to live with someone else. I don't wanna live with someone else I wanna work it out with Emily. I just—" Lexie didn't know what else to say so she stopped there abruptly.

Rebecca tilts her head at the sudden stop.

"Look, I'm the one who decides if you stay together, but ultimately it's not up to me, it's up to you" she says looking directly at Lexie. "If you're not gonna be straight with me, you're never gonna be straight with Emily and then you'll be right back in front of me six months from now. So when you say that Emily wasn't there for you, tell me what you mean." Rebecca says the last part in a softer tone.

Lexie was silent for a moment biting her cheeks. She looked down at her hands before she turned to look at Emily.

"Where were you?"

Emily was startled with the question; she doesn't know what Lexie means. "What?"

Lexie's eyes began to fill, "My whole life I was out there, where were you all that time? You never even checked, you never wondered what had happened, if I was okay. Every day in your job you always look for people, try to save them, but to me you didn't."

Tears immediately filled Emily's eyes, she didn't know Lexie had these sentiments. "I-I really didn't think that I had to worry because they told me that you were getting adopted, that you're gonna have a better life. I really thought that I was doing the right thing for you"

"It wasn't for me" Lexie's voice was full of frustration. "If it was for me you would've checked. You did it for you, you did the right thing for you"

Elizabeth intervenes, "Lexie, it's not all on Emily. I should have been there for her, she was alone." She tells Lexie softly.

Lexie looked at her grandmother, "You didn't know, you didn't know because she didn't tell you. It was her choice to be alone"

"I was scared. At that time I was still in the CIA. I don't have a stable place, I move across continents countries to countries. I didn't know how I could've raised you. I was young I wasn't ready to be a mother. I was doing undercover missions, and I needed to have different identities. My life was dangerous and I didn't know how I could be a good mother for you, given my job that time there's just no way I could be one." Emily tries to explain.

"Then what about a few years after that?" Lexie's voice was softer but shaking due to crying. "When I was three and stuck in a hospital where no one visited. Or two years after that when my foster mother shoved me into the wall and told the social worker that I fell off a swing. Where were you?" Lexie looked at Emily like a little girl demanding for her questions to be answered.

"We used to make up these stories about why we were given up, because we didn't want to believe that our parents, our _mothers_, could hold us their babies, and just give us up." Lexie broke down.

"But you did, and you gave me away to nothing like I didn't matter to you because I didn't", her tone was more forceful this time despite the tears.

"No Lexie you do, you matter now." Emily crouched closely at her daughter

"No." Lexie shakes her head.

"No Lexie you matter. You matter now Lexie. I'm here now I'm back"

"No, now doesn't count" Lexie says as she stood up frustrated, "And you didn't come back—I looked for you."

Emily didn't know what to say. Lexie's right, she's not the one who came back. Lexie was the one who walked into her life again giving her the second chance to be a mother, which right now might just have ended.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't forgive you Emily. I just don't." Lexie shrugged at Emily and then walked out.

Outside David's office Lexie was met with the concerned gaze of her mother's team members gathered at the bullpen. They heard everything. Despite the closed doors, they still caught a bit of what went on inside. They didn't know what to feel, hearing those words come out from Lexie, the questions, some things about her past, and her sentiments, broke their hearts. They couldn't imagine how Emily must be feeling right now.

Lexie looked at them, no anger, no bitterness, only innocence and confusion after that the girl took off.

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but what you had today was a breakthrough. Trust me; I've seen other kids have moments of honesty like this. And that's usually when things take a turn for the better. "I know that you try to shoulder the blame, but it doesn't belong with you." Rebecca tells Emily.

Emily still looked hopeless.

Rebecca smiled at Emily, "I'm not going to remove Lexie from your care" with those words a smile crept in Emily's face. "If anything, this shows me that you two are real family, with all the bumps and bruises that a teenager brings, like anyone. And as far as I'm concerned you should start the process of having your parental rights reinstated"

Emily and Elizabeth were surprised.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is there really a chance of that?" Emily asks with a hopeful smile.

Rebecca beamed, "In my opinion yes. I can see how much she means to you, to you Ambassador, and to your little family out there" she says pointing outside to where the BAU team are gathered in the bullpen.

"I know that both you and Lexie are committed to make this work maybe Lexie most of all. It was a hard thing she did, saying that, she risked losing you all over again." The social worker tells further.

"She never has to worry about that, ever." Emily tells her.

Rebecca smiled at her, "You don't have to convince me, convince Lexie."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**This similar scene from CW's Life Unexpected was one of my favorites **_**(I call it the Where were you scene?)**_** , so I made sure to include it here, though I've made some changes of course to accommodate Emily and Lexie's characters.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was crying when I wrote this.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated. **

**Also thank you to all those who have followed this story and added this to their favorites. I'm really grateful.**

**More chapters to come.**

**Thank you again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

"Are you trying to run away? Cause if you are you should try moving faster" A voice distracted Lexie from her walking. Right after what happened at the BAU, she just took off, and she didn't know what else to do after causing some drama in there.

"Hotch? What're you doing here?" Lexie looked at Hotch who's inside one of the FBI SUVs driving it slowly at her pace.

"Escorting you. It's dangerous for a girl like you to be walking alone at this hour. You look vulnerable, most abduction cases we've handled usually involves runaway teens. So I'm just making sure you're safe. No one would bother to get you with an FBI vehicle at your side."

Lexie frowned at Hotch.

"I didn't know you have humor. And I'm not running away. I just want to think." the teen says.

Hotch reached out to open the passenger side, "Get in"

Lexie just looked at Hotch and then slowly hopped in the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Think" Hotch tells her.

* * *

"I never held her." Emily blurts suddenly.

Everyone looked at her. After Rebecca left, they gathered in the BAU conference room.

"I never held Lexie when she was born. The nurses kept bringing her in to me so that I would hold her but I couldn't. Because I knew that if I held her, I'd want her. And I couldn't let myself." Emily confesses for the first time.

"Oh Emily" Penelope soothes.

"Everyone sees me as strong, brave level-headed, but at that moment in my life I wasn't. I've been a coward. I was so scared of being a mother so I pushed her away; I pushed her away from my life. But when she came back, there's nothing more that I want than to have her, be her mother."

No one spoke a word, they just listen.

* * *

Hotch brought Lexie into a park. They sat in a bench away from the crowd of people, overlooking a lake. He has already sent JJ a message asking her to inform Emily and the Ambassador that Lexie is safe with him.

"I thought I was over this" Lexie says her gaze on the body of water before her.

Hotch didn't speak, he preferred to listen first.

"I didn't even know that I still have this feeling till I felt like she let me down again. I know it's not fair, but when I think about all that I've been through, the pain, the hurt I can't help but think that somehow she was responsible for those. She let me get hurt." Tears rolled down Lexie's cheeks.

"But despite what you feel, you still want her to be your mother" Hotch says, a statement more than a question.

Lexie tore her gaze on the water and looked down at her hands.

"You're trying to push her, to see if she'll let you go again. You were testing her, see if she'll turn her back on you." Hotch continues.

Lexie didn't speak until a few moments, "Hannah called me a week ago. She says she's happy with her new family. She says they're different, they're nice, kind and they _love and want _her."

Hotch doesn't know if he is right but he can trace envy in Lexie's voice.

"You're happy with Emily too. She loves you." He says.

Hatch noticed Lexie biting her inner cheek again, "They're adopting her, they already started on the paper works, she's only been there for less than a month and she's already getting adopted."

Now Hotch understands.

"This anger of yours, it has never been exactly about Hannah. This is about you doubting Emily." He says.

"I've been in this kind of situation for so many times, people tell they love you and then they just don't. She's gave me away before, how can she not do it again." Lexie looked at Hotch for the first time.

"I've known Emily for a long time. I never understood why she'd always get personally affected whenever our case involves kids around your age. She's always been the expert in compartmentalization, but when it comes to those cases she somehow loses it. It has always made me wondered, I mean between us in the team JJ and I are the only parents, but among us she's the one who always comes out as parental—maternal. So when you came that's when it hit me—all this time she's being a mother. She's always been a mother. And believe me when I say this, in all these years that I came to know her I've never seen her happier than the day you came back to ask for her signature. You came back and she was so happy." He tells Lexie.

The teen just looked at Hotch.

"Don't doubt her. She'll never walk away from you again. She's fighting for you." He added.

_Is she?_ The teen thought silently.

* * *

When the sun has set, Hotch took Lexie back to Ambassador Prentiss' mansion.

"Thanks Hotch" Lexie gave Hotch a hug.

"Anytime Lexie" Hotch says patting the girl's back. Thereafter, Lexie went in.

"Thank you so much Agent Hotchner" Elizabeth thanked the man for bringing her granddaughter.

Hotch smiled politely at the ambassador, "It was my pleasure Ambassador"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little while, have coffee or tea maybe?" the woman asks.

"It's okay ma'am. I have to get back to my son, he's waiting for me." Hotch politely refused the offer.

"Oh yes little Jack. Be safe then Aaron." Elizabeth smiled.

When Hotch left, Elizabeth went upstairs to her granddaughter's room. As expected, when she entered the room Lexie was sitting on the bed her head resting on the knees up to her chest.

"Lexie"

The teen whipped her head around; she didn't notice anyone enter the room.

"Grandma" she says. "I'm so sorry" she added quivering.

"Shhh...shhh...darling. You don't have to be sorry." Elizabeth comforted the teen, wrapping her arms around her.

They stayed that way for a few moments before breaking apart.

"If you knew about me, would you have let her give me away?" Lexie asked quietly.

Elizabeth looked at Lexie and started wiping the teen's tears with her thumb, "I wouldn't. But we can't go back can we? She did what she thought was right for both of you. I wasn't exactly a good mother to her, and she was afraid she wouldn't be a good one to you. But that's past, what's important is now."

"Lexie, she wants to be your mother now. She loves you so much."

Lexie didn't respond she just slightly nodded her head, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

Emily was staring at the television, but she is not paying attention to the show. She just misses Lexie so much and she's not used to coming in an empty apartment anymore. Since the day she got Lexie back in her life, her apartment has been turned into a _home_. Just thinking about how she had lived her life before Lexie, breaks her heart into pieces.

Her sullen daze was broke by a sudden knock at the door. She's not expecting anyone, so she lazily got off the couch and went towards the door. She peeped through the hole and frowned when she saw who's on the other side.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"I just want to see how you're doing?" Elizabeth tells her as they both walk towards the living area.

Emily rolled her eyes. They just saw each other a while ago. "A couple of hours wouldn't make such a difference in how I feel Mother."

Elizabeth shrugged as Emily ushers her to the living room.

"You didn't have to come here to just to check up on me. You could have just called. And besides what about Lexie who's with her? Hotch texted me hours ago telling me he has brought Lexie back in your house. Is she okay?" Emily rambled.

Elizabeth smiled, "Why don't you just ask her yourself." At that exact moment Emily heard the front door opening.

She just stood shock seeing her daughter entering the apartment.

"Hi?" Lexie says tentatively stopping in her tracks.

Emily got out of her shock and slowly moved towards the teen stopping in a respectable distance.

"Look, here's the thing. I can't promise that this is going to work. That I won't get upset and I won't take it out on you. I know I seem like I'm okay, but I'm a more messed up inside." Lexie breathes. "The truth is, I don't forgive you. I don't know when I'll be able to forgive you." She paused again before continuing, "But I want to be with you. I want to work it out with you."

"Lexie, you don't have to forgive me. I'm never going to be able to forgive me. I just want a chance to make it right with you." Emily's eyes watered. "Can you tell me what I have to do to make it right?" Emily pleads.

Lexie laughs a little through tears, "Let me come home", she choked out.

Emily smiled and ran towards Lexie and immediately wrapped the teen in a hug. Lexie softened to her mother's touch and wrapped her own arms around Emily. The teen rests her head on Emily's shoulder crying while Emily rubs her back to soothe the teen as her own tears fall from her eyes.

"I missed you so much Lexie" Emily murmurs.

"I missed you too" Lexie also whispers.

Emily lies wide awake on her bed. She couldn't sleep, but unlike her other sleepless nights, the reason she's awake right now is too much happiness. She's so glad to have Lexie back. Afraid that it was just a dream, she got up walking towards the third door and slowly turned the door knob. Her heart warmed seeing a lump under the covers of the bed that has been empty the past weeks.

She walked over towards the bed and sat at the edge. Gently tracing the sleeping girl's porcelain cheek with the back of her hand she could feel her eyes watering, she couldn't believe she's made this beautiful life but more so she couldn't believe how she gave away this girl—_how could have she abandoned her own daughter_. Emily stayed inside Lexie's room for several minutes contently staring at the teen's sleeping form. From then on she vows to always love her, and protect her. She'll never ever give her away again. From the moment the teen walked back into her life, that _life _was given a new definition—_LEXIE_.

* * *

The following morning, things were still a little bit awkward but definitely a lot better. No more silent treatments, no more death glares, no more sarcastic remarks and smiles were offered. Emily was given the day off of course due to what happened yesterday so Hotch took it upon himself to give Emily the day off, the brunette was really planning on asking for it though.

Lexie was cross sitting on the floor her back leaning on the foot of her bed. Her focus was on the sketch pad in her lap as she makes swift movements on it with a pencil. Her focus was cut short when she heard a soft knock. She turned and saw Emily's head sticking out on the slightly opened door.

"May I?" the older brunette asks.

Lexie smiled, "Yeah sure" she said scooting over a little to make a room for Emily.

Emily slowly sat on the floor beside Lexie, catching a glimpse of the sketch pad she her smile grew wider.

"The Pentagon view?"

The teen smiled at her and nodded.

"You're really fascinated by it, aren't you?"

Lexie turned her gaze on the view of the Pentagon from her window and smiled, "I always feel safe and secured when I see it" she says quietly not tearing her gaze from the beautiful view.

Emily just smiled looking at her daughter.

"I promise that even when you don't see it, I'll try to always make sure you're safe and secured", she says after quite a while.

The younger brunette just nods and smiled a little sadly.

They stayed silent for a moment, Lexie going back to her sketching.

"I know you're still having a hard time forgiving me. And I realized, I've never actually admitted my fault yet." Emily's voice tore the gaze focus on the sketch pad again.

"I was wrong, giving you away...it was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my whole life" Emily was already having a hard time controlling her emotions.

"There might have been a point in my life that I didn't allow myself to want you. But I want you to know that I have never stopped loving you since the day I heard your first cry. I don't want you to ever doubt that Lexie."

Tears have already made their way through the teen's eyes.

There was a short silence before Lexie finally spoke though she never removed her stare on the window, "Eight months ago, there were these couple who fostered me. They were really nice, they took care of me, gave me a home. They said they really love me, they want me to be their daughter, be part of their family. Then one day they told me that they were planning to adopt me, I was so happy and so excited because finally someone saw what I needed all this time, finally someone saw my worth." Lexie smiled at the memory

However her smile faded when she got unto the later part of the story, "Until one day, my social worker came and told me to pack my things she told me that I was gonna be moved to another home. I fought her for it saying that I'm gonna be adopted so why should I be moved. She didn't answer my question at once, not of them did. She just looked into my eyes, that was when I understood everything, she's given me that look before, for so many times I've been given that look—and that was always when they tell me that there's gonna be no adoption, I'm not gonna get adopted. Apparently, the couple found another child, a boy, he's younger, and he's who they really _wanted_."

Lexie took a deep breath then she turned to Emily with her tearful eyes, "They were the last people before you who told me the same thing you always say. They told me they love me, but at the end it didn't matter, because what mattered was who they really _want_."

Emily was out of words; her heart was tearing for Lexie. All this time that she thought she was assuring Lexie, her words were actually creating doubts on the girl's mind.

"I'm not normal Emily, I'm not like the other kids because even before I knew what love meant, it was _rejection_ I knew first." Tears were now flooding Lexie's eyes as well as Emily's.

"You always tell me you love me, but in my experience it was never enough. So I'm asking you, if there's still that part in you that doesn't want me, please just say and I will go." Lexie pleads choking on her words as her tears fall endlessly through her face.

Upon hearing those words Emily immediately wrapped Lexie in a tight hug, cupping the girl's head on her chest.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I want you so much. I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you Lexie" Emily murmurs over and over again hoping that it would vanish the cloud of doubts in Lexie's thoughts. Lexie weakened and sobbed on her mother's arms.

They stayed in that position for quite a moment, then Emily cupped the teen's face making the younger brunette look at her, "I want you Lexie. I want you and I love you so much." She said before dropping a kiss on the teen's forehead.

She hugged Lexie tightly again rubbing small circles on the teen's back to comfort her, steadying the girl's breathing to make sure she wouldn't have an attack.

"I want you too. I've always wanted to be with you" Lexie whispers through the hug.

* * *

That night after Lexie had gone to sleep, Emily made a call to Penelope asking for the blonde's help to get her the documents needed for Lexie's adoption. She wants to make this official as soon as possible, and for Lexie's sake she wouldn't mind using her mother's influence. She wants Lexie to be hers forever. She would do everything to make it all happen. Lexie will never be rejected again.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII**

Right after receiving Emily's call regarding the adoption papers, Penelope immediately worked on it. The next day she swung by Emily's place carrying with her the necessary papers. Lexie was emotional when Emily showed her the documents.

It's been weeks since they submitted the papers to the social services, and Rebecca assured that she will do her best to help. With the judge's approval everything will be permanent.

* * *

"Lexie let's go" Emily calls for the teen.

The two of them are going to the mall to shop for school supplies since the school will be opening in less than a week.

Lexie was sprinting down stairs in her socks the shoes in her hands.

"Sorry" she says while balancing herself on the railing of the stairs as she slip on her shoes.

"You look cute" Emily smiles at the teen. Lexie is wearing a loose ombre shaded long sleeves, the sleeves pulled till her elbows. The shirt was tucked in front and left loose at the back under a denim shorts. And on her feet is nautical designed pair of Keds sneakers. Well anything looks good on the teen, given her petite frame, beautiful stature and lengthy legs, there's no doubt the girl would fit well in fashion even without trying.

Lexie looked down at her clothes and shrugged.

* * *

After hours of roaming around the mall shopping for supplies which include binders, pens, papers, and all other things that a student needs, the mother and daughter pair swung by Kingston Prep to get Lexie's uniforms. After getting the uniforms they went to the BAU so that Emily can work on some reports that she still have pending.

"I can't believe I'm going to wear that" the girl scoffs looking at the pleated gray skirt in Penelope's hands.

"Oh my sweet thing what are you saying? You are going to rock this uniform. I can totally see it." The technical analyst says cheerfully.

"Skirts, blazers, high socks and neck ties aren't my thing" the girl says making a face.

"You're really cute honey" Emily says as she passes by Lexie dropping a kiss on the girl's head.

Reid and Morgan entered the bull pen and a smirk was automatically formed on Morgan's face when he saw a glimpse of the textile in Penelope's hands. "Whoa, whoa is that the uniform?" he says teasingly.

Lexie threw him a glare, "Don't even start Derek"

Morgan immediately shot his hand up, "I'm not saying anything."

Lexie looked at him for a little longer before letting him off the hook.

"Though I am volunteering to drive you to school on your first day" Morgan teased.

Lexie turned again and squints her eyes at him. "I don't need a driver, thank you." She says.

The banter between the two grew longer. Penelope has already went back to her lair as well as JJ back in her office, so Emily decided to interrupt.

"Kids, stop it. I'm working here." She says looking at Morgan and Lexie.

"It's your fault"

"It's not"

"Yours"

"Nuh uh"

"Hey I said stop it" Emily turns to the two again hiding an amused smile. When the two stopped she returned on her work. Meanwhile Lexie and Derek continued making faces at each other, sticking out their tongues. Emily can still see them though and she just shakes her head smiling at the two who are acting like children.

* * *

Monday morning Emily woke up extra early, to prepare for Lexie's first day. After cooking breakfast she went upstairs to check up on the teen. She softly knocked on the door.

"It's open" she heard Lexie's voice.

When she opened the door she saw Lexie standing in front of her full-length mirror already dressed in her uniform except for the tie that's still hanging on the teen's neck. She can see the teen's slight pouting from the reflection.

"Oh sweetie, you look really great in your uniform" she beamed walking to stand beside Lexie.

"I look like an anime" the fifteen year old muttered sulking.

Emily just smiled and turned the girl towards her reaching for the tie hanging around the girl's neck.

"Lexie, you look just perfect." She says finishing the teen's neck tie.

Lexie remained frowning though. Emily knows Lexie's mood was more than just because of the uniform. The teen's having some first day jitters and she couldn't blame her, first days are always tough school or not.

Emily tilts the teen's chin so that she will look directly at her.

"Hey, you look perfect" she repeats looking directly into the teen's eyes. "And you will be great on your first day. You understand me?" she adds putting a lock of Lexie's hair behind her ears.

Lexie nodded.

Emily tilts her head still waiting.

"Yes" Lexie says forcing a smile.

"That's better. Now I'll wait for you downstairs the breakfast is ready"

Lexie nods.

Emily hugged the girl hoping that it'll help release all of the girl's tension, "I love you. You'll be great." She whispers and Lexie just nodded on her shoulder.

When Emily's gone, Lexie fixed her hair twisting one side securing it with a pin. She looked at her reflection again one last time, and took a deep breath before grabbing her bag.

* * *

Since the school is on the way to Quantico, Lexie doesn't have to wait for the school bus because Emily will be driving her.

"So are you good?" Emily asks facing Lexie. They just pulled up at the Kingston Prep's parking lot.

"Yeah" the teen says smiling a little.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asks.

Lexie immediately shook her head, "No, you don't have to I'm not a kid. I'm a sophomore I can manage"

Emily was amused at Lexie's reaction, definitely her girl's already a teenager. And somehow she felt a pang realizing that. "Okay, okay. Just promise me you'll be alright"

"I will be. I promise." This time Lexie smiled widely.

"Okay bye. Have a great day. I love you." Emily says kissing the girl's temple.

Lexie smiled and gave Emily a slight hug, "Bye. Thank you. Have a great day too and be safe."

"Call me when you need anything, okay" Emily says as Lexie unbuckles her seat belt to step out of the car.

Lexie nods smiling. Emily didn't leave until she saw Lexie already inside the building. When Lexie's form disappeared into the crowd of other students that's when she felt heavy again.

"Oh my god, I'm such a mother" she muttered to herself and laughed a little while wiping the tears that fell.

* * *

Lexie had no trouble finding the guidance counselor's office. She's been in the school for a couple of times so somehow she got familiarized with the directions of the offices. She was told to drop by the guidance counselor's office for her class schedule.

The guidance counselor Ms. Rachel Adams was nice.

"It was nice to meet you Ms. Parker. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Kingston." The woman smiled kindly at her leading her to the door.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you too. Thank you very much for the help." Lexie replied just as politely.

"Anytime" Ms. Adams opened the door for her. "Good luck on your first day"

"Thank you"

"Good morning Ms. Adams" a male student stopped by the door and greeted the guidance counselor.

"Good morning Mr. Sullivan"

The boy smiled at Lexie.

"Oh, Mr. Sullivan meet Ms. Parker. She's a transferee here and also a sophomore, perhaps you can help her find her locker?"

"Of course ma'am" he said and then turned to Lexie, "Hi, I'm Travis" the boy offered his hand.

Lexie politely took his hand, "I'm Lexie"

"So what's your locker number?"

Lexie looked at the paper in her hands, "105" she says.

"Oh, okay that's just down the hall. Let's go."

"What's your first class?" he asks her as they walk through the long corridor.

She looked at the paper again, "Hmmm…Biology"

"Well I guess that makes us classmates, that's my first class too." He grinned at her.

"Really?"

"Yup" he nods at her. "Oh, here, here's your locker" pointing at one of the doors of the black rectangular metal container.

"Thanks"

"Shall we go to our first class?" he asks kindly.

"yeah sure, thanks"

"Hey Paige!" Travis called out.

"Huh?" a blonde girl who looks just like Travis turned.

"Paige meet Lexie, she's new here. She's our classmate."

The girl smiled at Lexie kindly and stretched her hand the same way Travis did awhile ago, "Hi I'm Paige, Travis' twin"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Lexie beamed taking Paige's hand. "You really look like each other." She added.

Paige chuckled, "Yeah that's why I can never say I'm sick of his face even though I am." she whispered to Lexie.

Lexie laughed a little.

"You should sit next to me there's a vacant seat there" Paige tells her.

"Ok, thanks."

This first day isn't bad after all.

* * *

Emily exhaled deeply as the elevator doors opened. When she entered the BAU, she saw the team on the kitchen area.

"Hey Emily, how's Lexie's first day?" JJ asks.

Emily reached out for a mug to pour herself a coffee, "She's a little nervous but I guess she's fine"

"Who can blame her, first days are always the toughest" Morgan says.

"Yeah she's been sulking earlier at home, but when I dropped her to school she was smiling already"

"That's great then. She'll be fine I'm sure" Rossi tells her.

"Yeah" Emily sighs.

"You okay Emily?" Hotch asks noticing the sigh.

"Yes, of course I am" Emily says defensively.

Everyone look at her suspiciously.

"No you're not"

"I am"

"Oh my god, did you cry?" JJ asks her seeing the telltale signs.

"No I didn't"

"You're lying" Reid points out.

"I'm not"

"Come on Em, you're standing here in front of profilers" Morgan teased.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Fine okay, I did but only a little. God I'm so ridiculous."

"You cried in front of Lexie?" Rossi asks. Even Hotch was amused.

"No, of course not."

"It's okay Em, I also cried when Henry had his first day in Kindergarten" JJ says in sympathy.

"Gee thanks JJ, now I've realized just how ridiculous I really was. Henry was in kindergarten then, Lexie's in high school." She said causing chuckles among the BAU team.

"I should've really insisted on coming with you today" Morgan says in between his chuckles.

Emily just glared at him.

"I'm really sorry Princess, as in no offense but you and tears that's an unlikely combo."

"I don't know it's like having a kid took care of my waterworks."

"That's fully understandable gum drop. Children are precious things, they always bring out the softer side." Penelope tells her.

"Awhile ago when I was preparing her breakfast, I was feeling really ok, like excited for her even. And then when I dropped her off, and I asked her if she wants me to come with her she told me she can handle it, that she's not a kid anymore. And that was when it hit me, that was when I felt all these ridiculous emotions. And when I saw her disappeared with all the other students, that was when I wasn't able to control the freaking tears." Emily rambled.

"I'm ridiculous aren't I?" she asks her team who are just staring at her.

JJ smiled at her and gently grabbed her arms, "No Emily you're not ridiculous, you are a _mother_. A very good one." She says mother to mother.

"I am?"

Everyone looks at her nodding with a beam.

* * *

After school Emily picked Lexie up from school and they went back to the BAU, Emily has yet to finish some reports and it's still too early for her to go home. Lexie was ok with it.

"Oh my god, Lexie! You look so adorable in that uniform" Penelope squealed at the BAU corridor wrapping the teen in a very tight hug. She saw Emily arriving with Lexie from the security cameras.

Lexie chuckled at Penelope's sweet gesture, "Hi Pen"

"So how's your first day" she says practically dragging the teen inside the BAU to the bull pen. Emily shakes her head at Penelope's excitement, trailing behind the two to the bull pen.

"Hey Ms. Sophomore!" Morgan greets bumping Lexie's fist. The two has been doing that kind of hand greeting for a couple of weeks now.

A few minutes later since Lexie's arrival every BAU member is already in the bull pen anticipating for Lexie's story, even Rossi and Hotch are present. Truly the girl has already made her way to their hearts that they find every milestone in her life really important.

Lexie has already been telling them stories about her first day.

"So you already have friends?" Penelope asks her.

"Yup, two. Everyone's nice though."

"Two friends? And the other is a boy?" Penelope teases. Only Penelope and JJ finds it cute that Lexie has made friends with a boy. The males are all looking serious waiting to hear more about this boy, while Emily just looks like a nervous mother.

"They're twins. And they're really nice. The guidance counselor requested him to help me find my locker and he did and then we found out we're classmates so he introduced me to his sister." Lexie explains simply.

"But he's a boy" JJ teases.

Lexie rolled her eyes having an idea about what the two blondes are insinuating.

"So is he cute?" Penelope asks further.

Lexie makes a face, "I don't know. It's not like I stared at him all day. He's a friend remember."

"Just asking"

"So what's his name again?"

"Travis Sullivan"

Penelope made some quick touches on her iPad.

"Okay, Travis Sullivan twin brother of Paige Sullivan. He's 15. The father's a doctor and the mother's an entrepreneur. He's a consistent honor student like the sister. He's—"

"I can't believe you're running a background check on my classmates" Lexie says.

"I'm not, only to the boy who could possibly have a crush on you—"

"He's just a friend" Emily, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Reid simultaneously says.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." The technical analyst gave in. "He seems nice, honor student and all"

"Pen" they simultaneously chided again.

"I'm too young for that Pen. And he doesn't have a crush on me." Lexie says.

"Oh thank god" Emily mutters dramatically.

Looks like boys and crushes aren't gonna be Emily's problem after all. The teen repels boys and teen crushes herself.

* * *

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**AN: For the uniform I really want it to be similar to the uniform in the Korean TV series entitled **_**The Heirs**_**. It's really cute and classy. I just would probably change the color of the skirts to gray instead of the khaki like color. And due to some coincidence I'd say the logo of Empire school would gladly fit Kingston Prep's.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. More chapters to come.**

**Please review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER XIII**

The following weeks went by smoothly and uneventful. Lexie has settled well in Kingston and as expected she's doing pretty great in her academics. She has also gotten the chance to introduce her new friends, Paige and Travis to her mother as well as the team.

Now is just suppose to be an ordinary Thursday, or is it.

"Ms. Emily Prentiss?" a woman who looks a little older than Emily called her attention. They've arrived from a local case and she's just starting on her report.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm here to talk to you something about Alexynn." The woman said.

Emily's full attention was now caught upon the mention of her daughter's name.

"Let's talk in private shall we?" Emily led the both of them to the BAU conference room which is empty.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I came here to talk to you about Lexie. I'm Veronica Fern, my husband and I previously fostered her couple of years ago."

"Oh"

"I heard you're adopting her?" the woman asks.

"Yes, we've actually started on the paper works." She says.

"Oh, well I just came here to let you know something about that child." Emily didn't like the sound of it.

"What about her?" Emily frowned.

"I know you see her as nice and behave. But that child is something, she has a history of violence." The woman says.

Emily sat shocked, what is this woman talking about.

"What? I'm sorry but that doesn't sound like Lexie." Emily says.

"Ms. Prentiss, I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. Do you know why she was removed from us? She hit my husband with a lamp shade. My husband had to undergo a surgery and stay in the hospital for days because of the injury she caused her."

"That never appeared in her record" Emily tells her.

"That's because we choose not to file a complaint against her. Despite what she did, we still cared about her and we know that if we file a complaint it will stay in her record. She'll be a juvenile and we didn't want her to end up like that. I know what I told you is hard to believe, but I was just concerned. I just came here to warn you about what she's capable of doing."

Right after that the woman left, leaving a very confused Emily.

* * *

Later that afternoon when she came home from work, just like any other afternoon she found Lexie working on some assignments in her room.

"Hey, you're home" Lexie greets Emily when she heard her door opened.

Emily smiled at Lexie walking over to the girl, "Hi, you got a lot of home works huh?"

Lexie shrugged, "Not really, just a couple of Algebra problems, and essays in English and History"

"Oh, okay. Well I'll go get changed. I'll call you down when dinner's ready." Emily kissed the girl's temple.

"Okay"

* * *

As they're having their dinner, Emily decided to carefully bring up Veronica Fern. She wants to hear what Lexie has to say.

"Uhmm... so awhile ago, someone came to the office." Emily started.

Lexie tilts her head waiting.

"She said her name's Veronica Fern." At the mention of Veronica's name Lexie tensed up, and Emily noticed it.

"What did she tell you?" The teen's voice was anxious.

"She said some things about you" Emily says.

"Like what?"

"Uhmm, that they fostered you before"

Lexie knows there's something else so she looks at Emily waiting.

Emily took a deep breath, "She told me that you were violent." She confessed.

Lexie's world suddenly stopped spinning, why is this happening. She questioned to herself. Why now?

"Lexie? Lex? Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she said quietly.

Emily reached out to hold Lexie's hands, "Look whatever she told me doesn't change anything between us. But I want you to tell me why she told me that. I just want you to be honest with me, because if this gets out this could affect the adoption process. And we both don't want that to happen."

"She's just lying. She's got no proof, my records are clean." Lexie tells Emily though the older brunette can sense that the teen is withholding something.

"Okay, I believe you." Emily says.

"Let's just not talk about that. She's just trying to mess with you" Lexie says hoping to drop the topic.

* * *

Lexie couldn't sleep that night. She's really bothered and scared, Emily was right whatever Veronica told her can ruin the adoption process. And even though Emily assured her that it doesn't change anything between them, she knows that somehow it affected her. Emily wouldn't have asked her about it if she wasn't bothered by it.

She has to fix it, before it blows up.

* * *

The next morning, none of them brought up the Veronica topic. Lexie remained fairly quiet though, which Emily took notice of so she knew there's still something deeper about their topic last night. She won't push the teen to tell her this morning since they both have commitments for the day, but she'll definitely talk to the teen later when they're both back at home.

During the car ride Emily's worries grew. The teen was really unusually quiet unlike the other mornings where they have casual conversations and sometimes even jokes. But she tries to calm herself since she'll talk to her daughter later anyway.

"Hey Lex. I love you okay." Emily tells Lexie before the teen got out of the car.

Lexie nods and offered a small smile.

* * *

Lexie couldn't concentrate in school. Even Paige and Travis noticed her unusual behavior.

"Earth to Lexie..." Travis waves his hand in front of Lexie's face to bring the latter's attention back.

Lexie was startled "Yeah?"

Paige raised her eyebrows, "Hey are you ok? You've been really quiet, it's not that I'm saying that you're talkative and loud because definitely you're not. But you've been out of trance for a couple of times. Is there something going on with you?"

Lexie forced a smile, "Uhmm, I'm just thinking about something."

"Care to share?"

Lexie shook her head slightly, "No, it's not that big of a deal really. It's just something, I'll figure it out sooner"

"Okay"

"But you know we're here if you need anything." Travis says.

Lexie smiled at the twins, "Of course. Thanks"

Lexie knows Emily, didn't tell her everything that Veronica told her. And every time she tries to think of the possible things she could've told her, she couldn't help but feel anger towards Veronica and her husband, and fear, scared that Emily might start to think twice about her. She knows that if she doesn't fix this, Emily might find out the truth and she couldn't let that happen. Only Hannah knows what really happened with the Ferns, and yet Hannah doesn't even know everything.

* * *

Right after school, instead of taking the school bus she took a cab. She can't go home without fixing this. And there's only one way to do it.

During the cab ride, she's busy texting.

"_Hannah, Veronica told Emily. Emily knows now. I'm scared Hannah, Veronica's trying to ruin it for me."_

There was no reply from Hannah. And Lexie's really losing it.

"_I need to fix this Hannah. I really need to." _She sent and it was the last message.

* * *

Emily was leaning on her chair with trying to relax. She just finished the last case folder on her table when she heard her phone ringing.

"Prentiss" she answered not looking at the caller ID

"_Emily" _she recognized it as Hannah's voice.

"Hannah?"

"_Is Lexie with you?" _Hannah's voice was anxious.

"No, her class just ended. I'm here at the BAU."

"_Oh"_

"Hannah, is there something wrong?"

"_I don't know Emily. I got text messages from her a couple of minutes ago, my class ended late and my phone was on silent so I wasn't able to reply. Then I tried to call her but she's not answering my calls." _Hannah rambled frantically.

Emily was nervous.

She tried to compose herself, "Okay, what exactly did she tell you in her messages?"

"_Uhmm, she told me about Veronica and that she's scared that Veronica's trying to ruin it for her. And then in her last message she told me she was gonna fix it. Emily, I know Lexie's smart, but sometimes she can be really stupid. She could be in trouble."_

"Don't worry I'm going to find her"

After hanging up. Emily immediately stood up almost running to get into Penelope's lair. While on her way to Penelope, she's also been trying to call Lexie's phone but there's no answer. Morgan heard bits of the conversation and he was curious so he followed her.

"Garcia, I need you to do something for me" Emily's voice surprised Penelope.

"Emily what's going on?" Morgan asks.

"Is there something wrong?" the blonde asked worriedly seeing Emily's frantically worried face.

"I need you to locate Lexie's phone."

"What? Why? What's wrong with baby Lex?" Penelope asks while starting to type away granting Emily's request.

"Whoa, where is she going?" Penelope says when Lexie's location appeared on the screen.

"Oh my God" Emily muttered worriedly. "I-I need you to find Veronica Fern's address" she adds.

Penelope didn't question the brunette, this could be something serious and Lexie's involved in it.

"693 Lincoln Avenue, Roanoke, Virginia" as soon as Emily heard it she quickly sped away.

"Is Lexie in danger?" Penelope asks worriedly.

"I don't know? But I'm going to find out." Morgan shakes his head and then quickly followed Emily.

Emily went straight to Hotch's office.

"Sir I need to go now" Emily says sticking her head to Hotch's office. She didn't even knock.

"What's going on?" Hotch asks.

"Lexie's in trouble"

Hotch stood up from his desk, "I'm coming"

"We're coming too" Morgan says.

They took the SUVs so that they'll be able to catch up faster. Lexie's already had a head start so using vehicles with sirens will definitely help them get to Lexie fast.

Hotch was driving, Emily was in the passenger side and JJ's at the back. Morgan, Rossi and Reid took another SUV.

While in the car Emily filled them in with what is going on.

"Garcia what do we know about Veronica Fern and her husband?" Hotch asks while driving. The team is on a conference call.

"Wait... Ok so Veronica and her husband Doug Fern have been married for 20 years. No kids. They've started fostering since 2008 but their license to foster was revoked on 2011" Penelope sprouted the information.

"It was the same year Lexie stayed with them" Emily says in realization.

"Their license was revoked due to some negligence in taking care of the children. There have been reports that some children under their care were injured due to some kind of accidents." The technical analyst adds.

"Accidents" Morgan mutters bitterly.

Emily was fiddling with her fingers, "I should've talked to her early this morning. I already noticed that she's quiet, that there's something wrong. But I just let it pass because she was going to school and I was going to work. I thought we could talk about it this afternoon."

"Emily, don't blame yourself. You didn't know she was going to do this. You couldn't have known. And even if you talked to her and asked her, she wouldn't have said anything." JJ tells her.

"But I should've known. I'm a freaking profiler for God's sake. I try to find out what's going on with people's mind for a living, and I wasn't able to do that with my fifteen year old. And now she could be in danger." Emily's voice was shaking. Her ability to compartmentalize never seems to work whenever Lexie was involved and she knows it's not helping.

She knows what happened in the Fern household were most unlikely accidents. They've dealt with some cases like these, and most of the time accidents were not really accidents, they were intentional—they were abuses.

Because of the information they've gotten, their fears for Lexie grew.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! So I know that I left you with such a cliffhanger on the last chapter and because I didn't want to torture you with the wait till next week I decided to post the next chapter now in the hopes of calming your hearts. Though the succeeding chapters will be posted per my usual schedule which is usually every week. :)**

**And also I've read the last chapter and noticed some typographical errors so I've also corrected those.**

* * *

**Before you guys start reading this I suggest you go to Youtube first or itunes and look for the song **_**Wrapped in your Arms by Fireflight**_**. There's a part in this chapter that I would want you to listen to the song while reading. When you see this symbol: (###), that's the part I am talking about.**

**Enjoy!**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

* * *

**CHAPTER XIV**

It was already nearly dark when Lexie reached the Ferns' residence. She practically ran through the steps of the stairs leading to the Fern's front door. She knocked on the door repeatedly until it opened.

"Lexie?"

"I'm the violent one?" Lexie says to Veronica each word lacing with pure anger. She's furious. "That's what you told Emily?"

Veronica was shocked, she didn't expect to see Lexie.

"Lexie..."

"I can't believe you! I finally have a real mom and what are you doing? You're trying to sabotage it you're ruining it!" Lexie is furious.

"God! What you haven't screwed me enough already, you have to screw me all over again!" Lexie yelled at her again.

"You should go this is the reason it didn't work out for us" the woman tells Lexie.

Lexie sneered, "Oh I'm the reason, I'm the problem? Yeah, I hit your stupid husband. But what about what you're husband did to me? Are you still trying to be blind? I didn't just push myself down a flight of stairs, I didn't just punch myself in the chest!" Tears are now starting to make way through Lexie's eyes.

'I think you're just confused and troubled. Just like you were when you were here." Veronica tells her.

"I am not confused. I came here because you lied to Emily. You told her I'm violent and I'm not and you know it. So take it back! Take whatever you said to Emily back!"

"What is going on here?!" a man with a huge voice came out annoyed at the noises. Doug Fern. When he saw who's outside he let out a smug smile looking at Lexie from feet to head. Lexie stiffened. "So it's true, someone has been fostering you and sending you to a private school."

He walked closer to Lexie, and the teen took a step backwards. "But what do you think? Just because you're dressed up in some fancy school uniform you can now come here and yell at my wife?" He said angrily, intimidating Lexie.

Though scared Lexie still faced him, "It's because she did something. This is about what you're wife was telling my foster parent. I just want her to take it back." Lexie said.

"Get the hell off my property!" the man said.

Lexie looked at Veronica, she was about to say something when Doug grabbed Lexie by the hair and dragged her hastily down the stairs. Lexie was screaming for him to let go but he just grabbed her tighter.

"You think you can just come back here like that. You have to pay for what you did. You ruined everything for us you brat." Doug got his other hand around the teen's neck.

"Doug just let her go" Veronica says following them.

"No, if I let her go she wouldn't learn her lesson." Doug sneered through his teeth choking Lexie.

Lexie was trying to get hold of Doug's hand around her neck trying to make him release his grasps, but he was just too strong.

"Let...me...go. I...didn't...do...anything!" Lexie choked out. Tears springing from her eyes.

"Doug! You could kill her if you don't let go" Veronica pleading her husband to let go.

And then emerge the sirens.

"Hey let her go!" Lexie heard yells. She recognized it as Morgan's and Rossi's.

"Let her go!" this time it was Emily's voice.

Doug turned to see where the voices are coming from and he saw six guns pointed at him. Armless, he lets go of Lexie shoving her towards the ground. Morgan and Rossi immediately moved towards Doug hastily cuffing him.

"What are you gonna arrest me for?" Doug asked resisting.

"Are you kidding man?! You were caught in the act assaulting a minor!" Morgan says grabbing him harshly.

"She was on my property, trespassing!"

"So what, you think you can hurt her just because she's on your property. Was she even inside your house?!" Rossi this time yelled shoving him roughly inside the SUV.

Emily on the other hand instantly rushed to Lexie with Hotch, JJ and Reid trailing behind.

Lexie is shaking; tears just continue to flow from her eyes as she remains slumped on the ground gasping for air that she was deprived of when Doug choked her. Emily crouched down wrapping her arms around the teen's convulsing body.

"Shhh... you're okay now. You're okay now. I'm here. I'm here." Emily murmurs repeatedly like a mantra as she cradles Lexie's petite body.

Hotch helped Emily with Lexie guiding both towards the SUV.

"We'll take care of the man. You guys go bring her to the hospital." Rossi told Emily, Hotch and JJ.

JJ took Emily's previous place in the passenger seat, while Emily sat in the back holding Lexie against her.

"I don't want to go to the hospital" Lexie said quietly. It was the first time she actually spoke since Emily and the team got her.

"But you have to be checked out by the doctors" Emily says softly.

"Please...I just want to go home." Lexie begged. "I just need my inhaler and I'll be fine."

Emily gave in, "Okay baby, if that's what you want." She said kissing Lexie's top of the head.

JJ, who has Lexie's bag on her lap, went over it and got the teen's inhaler giving it to the girl. Lexie sat straight and took few breaths on the inhaler. After then Emily got Lexie settled, the teen's head resting on her lap as she brushes her fingers through her daughter's dark hair.

"I'm sorry" the teen says quietly as tears starts to slowly flow from her eyes. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted Veronica to take back the lies she told you. I'm really, really sorry I didn't tell you I was going here."

Emily rubs Lexie's arm, "Shhhh...Lexie. It's okay honey. It's okay. You're safe now and that's what's important." She says softly before bending down to drop a kiss on Lexie's temple.

JJ turned to the mother and daughter pair and took Lexie's hand squeezing it, silently telling the teen that everything's okay. She also glanced at Emily and offered a small smile. Hotch also looked through the rear view mirror and gave Lexie and Emily a reassuring smile. Both JJ and Hotch knows that Emily is just trying so hard to be strong for Lexie, but deep inside she's breaking seeing her daughter in that state.

During the drive, Lexie had fallen asleep on Emily's lap. The teen was obviously exhausted from all that has happened. When they arrived at the apartment building, they didn't bother to wake the teen up, Hotch offered to carry the sleeping girl up to her room.

"Thank you so much for doing this, for being here with us." Emily says to Hotch and JJ.

"Em, you and Lexie are a family. We love that kid so much, and we'd always be here for both of you. I've also talked with Reid, they already brought Doug to the police station and they're detaining him." JJ tells her.

"I'll make sure that guy stays in jail. Tomorrow I'm talking with Helen, I'm sure she'll be willing to help." Hotch assures Emily. Helen Brandt is a state's district attorney that Hotch has worked with before. Actually in 2008 Helen sought the BAU's help to convict a serial killer dubbed as the _Blue Ridge Strangler_.

"Thank you" the brunette says.

Hotch smiled, "Anytime. You have nothing to worry about, just make sure Lexie will be alright. We'll take care of Fern."

Emily smiled gratefully at her friends.

* * *

After Hotch and JJ left, Emily went back to Lexie's room.

The teen was safely burrowed under her thick covers. Emily got a small basin and a towel in her hands and she seated at the edge of Lexie's bed. Lexie was still in her uniform except for the coat when she was laid down to bed. Emily pulled the covers down and carefully removed the tie around the teen's neck. She also undoes a couple of buttons on the teen's blouse. Emily removed few strays of the teen's hair that are crowding her face and she carefully damps the wet towel on it. When she moved down to Lexie's neck, the teen slightly flinched at the touch but thankfully didn't wake up. Emily noticed the redness around the teen's neck, it must hurt. Tears started to make way her eyes again as she trace the pendant of the necklace she gave the girl for her birthday, recalling the sight that welcomed them at the scene awhile ago. That bastard had his huge hand wrapped around her defenseless daughter's neck while his other hand was gripping her hair harshly.

After cleansing her daughter's face, neck, arms and legs with the damp towel, she decided not to change the girl's clothes not wanting to invade the teen's privacy. After tucking the covers back until the teen's chin she stayed longer staring at the girl softly stroking the teen's dark hair.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from him. I love you so much. You're safe now. Sleep tight sweetie." Emily whispers before placing a kiss on the teen's forehead and silently walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning it was a Saturday but Lexie woke up early and took a shower. She recalled all that has happened yesterday afternoon and she tried to cry it all out in the shower.

When Emily woke up, she immediately went to check on Lexie. Her heart leaped when she saw the bed empty, but was immediately calmed down when she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She decided to go downstairs and prepare their breakfast while Lexie's still in the shower.

Lexie got out of the shower and changed into sweat pants, a sponge bob shirt and a black hoodie. She thought she'd already cried out all the tears along with the drops of the shower, but when she saw her reflection in the mirror, the marks of Doug's fingers bruised around her neck, she broke into silent tears again. For a moment, she was lost in her own world just staring at the image in front of her while tears continue to cloud her vision.

She didn't notice Emily coming into her room; she was brought out of her trance when she heard Emily's voice. The bathroom door was ajar and she was startled when she saw Emily's figure coming in. She immediately turned to avoid Emily seeing her in tears pretending to look for something behind her as she quickly wipes her tears away.

"Hey good morning" Lexie tried to greet casually with her back still turned against Emily.

"Good morning, you ok?" Emily's voice was soft.

"Yeah" she said turning to give Emily a slight smile. But Emily wasn't convinced. Though the girl has successfully wiped the tears, her red rimmed eyes gave it all away.

When she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror again, she noticed how visible the bruises are against her pale skin. She tried to immediately pull the zipper of her hoodie up hoping to conceal the bruises before Emily notice them. But it was too late, the older brunette has already caught a glimpse of the bruises, she stopped Lexie's hands from pulling the zipper up.

**###**

Lexie avoided making an eye contact as she felt Emily's fingers carefully trailing the dark marks. Before she knew it, silent tears were making their way down her face again and she couldn't control it.

"Oh baby" Emily soothes enclosing the girl in a protective hug. Lexie slowly wrapped her arms around her mother's waist accepting the comfort and protection she's being given as she breaks down. Emily held Lexie's head near the crook of her neck brushing her lips on top of the teen's head as Lexie sobbed. Even Emily was in tears, she feels her heart breaking witnessing her daughter in such a fragile state as this.

When Lexie's sobs died down, Emily guided the two of them on the bed and sat there. Even while sitting, Lexie did not remove her arms around Emily's waist, she held onto Emily like a little girl afraid to be taken away from her mother. Emily also remained her protective arms around her daughter like a mama bear protecting her cub from the all the dangers of the wild. The teen rests her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asks softly, hoping that the girl would finally open up.

Emily felt Lexie slightly shake her head.

"Okay, we'll talk about it when you're ready" she says.

Even though Emily was dying for the girl to open up, and tell her everything she wouldn't force the teen to do so. Then she thought of doing it first, maybe if she tells Lexie everything that has happened to her, the things that she was also afraid to share, maybe the girl would find the confidence of telling her own story.

"A few years ago, there was this man that went after me. He was a subject of mine during my undercover years in the CIA before you were born."

Emily felt the teen's surprise from what she was saying, though she remained silent. Emily took Lexie's silence as an urge for her to continue.

"We were able to send him to jail in North Korea during my undercover. During those years he has known me as Lauren Reynolds. He was also led to believe that Lauren Reynolds had died in a car accident so as to free me from my cover. It was the biggest undercover mission I had. And then in 2011, he escaped from prison, he went after everyone that were responsible for his capture. He went after me."

Lexie lifted her head and her hands around Emily's waist loosened as she turns to face her mother.

Emily smooths Lexie's hair tucking some of them behind the teen's ears as she continues her story, "He was able to hurt me badly that in order to protect me we had to fake my death. For seven months everyone believed that Emily Prentiss has died. Only Hotch and JJ knew the truth. I had to hide, and assume different identities."

"You must've been scared" Lexie says her voice lacing with sympathy.

Emily nods.

"When you came back, how did they react?"

"They were surprised. They mourned for me for seven months and suddenly I just reappeared so alive. Reid was really hurt, he avoided talking to JJ and me for quite some time. Every night since my death he cried himself to sleep for ten weeks." Emily says.

"Was it difficult? Coming back from the dead?"

"It was terrifying. For months I tried to deny that it happened. The bureau required me to undergo mandatory counselling, at first I wouldn't open up. Act like nothing happened, like it didn't really have a huge effect on me."

Emily shifts and lifts her shirt a little revealing the surgical scar lying across here flat abdomen.

"But this scar always reminded me of what happened, there's no escape so I had no other choice but to face it, accept that it actually happened. Whatever occurred to me during those moments broke me, tore me apart but with the help of the team I was able to rebuild myself, and when you came back, you healed me fully. You completed me again." Both of them were in tears.

"Honestly, sometimes I'm thankful and relieved that you only came back now. If I had you back then, I don't know how I could've protected you from him. It was the darkest days of my life, and I would never want you to be in the dark with me."

Lexie hugged her mother, "it's okay, he's gone now" she whispers.

Emily nods, "He is, and the scar I have it doesn't remind me anymore of those horrible moments, every time I see it now it reminds me that I was stronger than whoever tried to hurt me."

After they broke the hug, Lexie leaned her head to her mother's shoulder again, and instinctively Emily's arm was wrapped around the teen protectively again. They remained silent for a moment until Lexie began to speak.

"He hurt me. He pushed me on a flight of stairs, and told everyone that I was clumsy and I slipped my foot that's why I fell. Sometimes when Veronica's not around and he's angry, he would punch me in the chest, in the stomach, anywhere he wants. Sometimes he would also lock me up in the basement, no food no water. I accepted it all, I had no choice anyway. If I flinch, if I give up, the more he would beat me. He doesn't do that every day though, not when Veronica's around. I tried to tell her about it but she wouldn't believe, even the social worker won't." Lexie's voice was shaking but she's trying to be strong.

"He was the one who broke my guitar." Lexie continues. What the teen told next, Emily did not expect. "He broke it on me."

Emily's arms around the girl tightened more protectively as Lexie continues.

"He hit me with it and he didn't stop until it was broken. At first it was really painful, every contact the guitar made on my skin made me scream. But as it lasted longer, I just couldn't feel it anymore. I don't know if I was just numb already or if I got used to the pain that I couldn't cry anymore so I just accepted every blow, I had no other choice anyway." Lexie narrates as tears flood her eyes. Tears were also pooling Emily's eyes, she couldn't imagine Lexie going through all those.

Emily's clenched her fists, at that moment all she wants to do aside from comforting her daughter, was to hurt Doug so badly over and over again till he pleads for her to stop. Emily was never the one to lose temper and hurt people, but she couldn't feel the same for Doug.

Lexie lifted her head to look at Emily, "That's why when Veronica told you I was violent, I couldn't accept it. I just couldn't. I've tolerated all the blows, all the punches that her husband gave me. She was never there to witness anything and yet she told you I was the violent one. When I hit her husband with a paddle, I just tried to protect another kid. I caught him trying to rape a girl older than me so I hit him. But nobody believed, even the girl I tried to save was too scared to say anything. And nobody believed me."

They remained silent for a moment both trying to take in the revelations. Lexie settled in Emily's arms.

"Are you still sure about this?" Lexie asked quietly lifting her head from her mother's shoulder where it previously rests.

"About what" Emily frowns confused with the question.

"I told you, I'm messed up, really messed up. If you pursue with the adoption you're gonna be _stuck_ with me." The teen says.

Emily cupped Lexie's face wiping the teen's tears away with her thumb, "I want to be stuck with you forever. There's nothing I want more in this world than to have you. You may feel messed up now, but I will do everything to help you heal. I will do everything to fix you because I love you so much. I love you more than anything else in the world." She assures Lexie.

"Thank you" the girl says before burying her head in the crook of her mother's neck.

"Always baby, always." Emily murmur's in her daughter's hair.

* * *

Later that day Emily called Penelope asking the technical analyst to pull all of Lexie's medical records during the time she stayed with the Ferns.

A few hours later, Emily heard someone opening the front door. She was seated on the couch with Lexie asleep on her lap. Few seconds later she saw Penelope emerging. The blonde has texted her that she's coming over to bring Emily's requests and to see the teen.

"Hey" Emily greets her quietly as her hands stroke the teen's hair.

"Oh hey. How's she?" Penelope made her way towards the pair.

"She's holding up. Tired." The older brunette says sadly glancing at her daughter.

Penelope squatted down levelling Lexie's head and kissed the teen's temple. "Oh poor baby."

Penelope stood up and sat on the chair across the couch and began digging through her tote bag revealing some papers and documents.

"Here are the medical records I found during baby princess' stay with those Ferns" she says laying the documents on the coffee table.

"Thank you" Emily smiled at the blonde.

"Can I hug you?" Penelope asks suddenly.

Emily nods though a little confused.

Penelope stood and wrapped an arm around the brunette careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. "I've read some of the files. And you'll need this hug when you read them yourself. She's been hurt so much Emily." The blonde's voice starts to shake.

When they broke the hug, Emily saw Penelope tearing up. Whatever is in those documents must be really horrible.

"I couldn't believe how her social worker at that time never pulled her out of that house. They let her suffer there for almost a year." Penelope shakes her head.

"I don't know Pen. I don't know" Emily exhales as her eyes start to water again. She looked down at her daughter's sleeping form still gently running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"She's so broken Pen. I just want to fix her." she says looking at her friends not bothering to let the blonde witness the tears that are flowing on her face.

Penelope put a hand over Emily's squeezing it, "You are Em, you're fixing her. You're here. The way you care for her and the way you love her, she's getting healed." The blonde assures her.

Everyone has been a witness to how Emily's life has changed dramatically since Lexie has arrived. Emily might not have really died during her encounter with Doyle, but somehow a part of her was never brought back to life, but when Lexie came that dead part has been reincarnated. So now their only hope was that Emily would also have that same effect on the girl's life.

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the incident with Doug and with the help of Lexie's testimonies supported by the medical reports and the testimonies of all the other kids abused by Doug Fern who bravely resurfaced, he was prosecuted. Helen Brandt, didn't even think twice of accepting the case. When Ambassador Prentiss heard what happened, she did everything in her power she could to assure that Doug Fern would stay in jail for what he has done to her grandchild. Veronica Fern on the other hand, left Virginia and moved to another state.

Since everything was already settled, Emily's priority focused on helping Lexie cope with the trauma she has been keeping within herself for years from the abuse she's experienced under Doug's ruthless hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER XV**

A normal week has passed and Saturday has come faster than anticipated. Lexie woke up extra early, went to her bathroom brushed her teeth and washed her face. She didn't bother to change her clothes which consist of an over sized yellow shirt with the word "GEEK" written in black ink boldly across it, and black shorts. After twisting her hair in a messy bun her side bangs framing her miniature face she quietly made her way down stairs. She was careful not to make any noise so that Emily won't wake up. Thankfully, though Emily is not a deep sleeper, the fact that the team has just returned from a case in Denver last night and today was a Saturday would prevent Emily from waking up early.

She made her way to the kitchen and cautiously brought out all she needs for her early project. After an hour she finished everything she needs to. She glanced at the clock hanging across the room, she still has enough time to clean up her mess before Emily wakes up. She's been familiarized with Emily's morning routines just as the older brunette has familiarized hers. Despite being exhausted from a case and that today's a weekend, Emily isn't the type who would sleep in, she would wake up later than her usual schedule but still early for someone who is not a non-morning person.

After gathering the clatter, Lexie placed the food she's prepared on the tray and cautiously walked up stairs. Lexie knows that Emily's awake even from the other side of the door, so she carefully balanced the tray on one hand while she used the other to softly knock on the door.

"It's open" she heard Emily's voice from the other side.

Emily was surprised when she saw Lexie coming in with a tray of food on her hands.

"Good morning" Lexie grinned.

"Good morning sweetie" Emily beamed back, scooting over to make room for Lexie and the food.

Lexie carefully placed the tray on top of the bed then she took a seat next to Emily, "Happy Birthday" she says wrapping an arm around her mother.

"Thank you sweetheart" Emily says kissing the girl's temple.

"Here I know you need this." Lexie says bringing over the cup of coffee for Emily to drink. The older brunette took a zip and placed the mug to the night stand. She then reached out for the plate of pancakes on the tray.

"Birthday pancakes" Emily says smiling.

Lexie nods grinning.

Emily read the syrup scrawled writing on top of the stack.

"_Happy B-day Em! ;-)"_

The message was enclosed in a heart also made of syrup.

"I hope you like it. I've practiced it over and over again when you were gone. I asked Ms. Chapman to teach me." The teen says.

Emily took her first bite, "Hmmm... These are delicious sweetie."

"Thanks" the teen shyly says.

"So do you have plans today?" Lexie inquires.

Emily shakes her head.

"Good, cause I have plans for you" the teen beams proudly.

Emily tilted her head and raised an eye brow at her daughter.

"You'll know about it later" Lexie says.

Emily remained her eyes on Lexie still waiting. "Come on"

Lexie rolled her eyes, "You'll have to wait till later. Besides you'll know it before we get there because I would need you to drive." Lexie says then she stood up.

'We'll be going at 9" the teen says winking at her mother.

Emily was left stunned. Where could her daughter possibly bring her?

At exactly 9:00 am Emily padded down the stairs Sergio in tow. She settled herself on the couch to wait for her daughter. Lexie still hasn't come down yet, as always the teen seems to have trouble getting herself ready on time.

A few moments later she heard her daughter's footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Sorry" the teen sheepishly said when she saw her mother seated on the couch.

"No worries honey, I'm used to it" Emily smirked at the teen.

"Yeah, you know I would've appreciated it if you had snuck some punctuality in my system." Lexie says as they walk out of the front door.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure I did maybe you just lost it somewhere in that system of yours" Emily tickles Lexie's side making the girl squirm.

"Take a left after the next stop light" Lexie dictates the directions to her mother.

Emily's eyes were focused on the road taking in Lexie's directions, "You know you can just tell me the exact location and we can use the GPS."

"We don't have to use it, I'm the GPS for now" the teen insists. "Okay take another left" she adds immediately.

"Okay, okay" Emily shakes her head grinning.

After few more minutes they finally got to the place.

"Okay pull up." Lexie says. "You have reached your destination" Lexie says imitating the voice of the GPS earning a chuckle from her mother.

"Paintball huh?" she says to Lexie as she unfasten her seatbelt.

"Yeah, I don't think spa, manicure and pedicure are your peg." the teen says smiling at Emily.

Emily returned a warm smile to her daughter and reached out to hug the teen, "Anything with you is my peg" she says and then she pressed her lips to the teen's temple. Lexie blushed shyly.

Emily pulled her daughter close to her side as they walk together through the building, her arm wrapped around the girl.

"Happy Birthday Momma Em!" she was startled by the unmistakable voice of the one and only Penelope Garcia. And soon enough she found herself suddenly engulfed in a very tight hug by the perky technical analyst.

Emily beamed surprised at the sight before her. Everyone in the BAU family was there, as well as Lexie's new friends Paige and Travis.

"Happy Birthday Princess" Derek says giving her partner a quick hug.

"Thank you"

"Happy Birthday Emily" JJ greets followed by Will, Henry, Hotch, Jack, Reid and Rossi .

"Happy Birthday Agent Prentiss" Paige and Travis simultaneously greets the brunette.

"Thank you. I told you just call me Emily. Agent Prentiss is too formal" the brunette tells the twins.

"And too FBI-ish" Lexie quips.

"She's right" Emily says glancing at her daughter. "I prefer you referring to me as Lexie's mother and not an FBI agent" Emily tells the twins.

"Okay, Emily" the twins repeat still a bit shyly.

"So I suppose this is the reason why no one mentioned about my birthday the previous weeks." Emily tilts her head.

Her team just grinned at her as if to say 'obviously'.

"So Princess why don't you and mini-you gear up and then we'll start the battle" Morgan tells her, handing them their paintball gears. All of them are already fully-geared for paintball except for the mother-daughter pair, Penelope and Rossi who volunteered to stay with Jack and Henry and watch the impending battle from outside than get messy with them.

They were divided into two teams, females versus the males.

In Emily's team they decided to make a pair so that they will always have someone to cover them. Emily was with Lexie while JJ paired with Paige.

As soon as they heard the sound of the horn blasting marking the commencement of the game, they all went into their positions. After five minutes from the start of the game, JJ and Paige were able to take Reid out of the game.

"Yey!" JJ and Paige high-fived when their strategy worked.

Meanwhile Emily and Lexie focused on Derek.

"I have my eyes on Derek's side from here" Emily whispers to Lexie who's covered behind the bush next to her.

"Okay, I'll cover you. You have a closer shot than I do." the teen replies.

Emily glanced at her daughter and nodded. At the count of three they both emerged from their hiding places, Emily aiming her shots at Derek while Lexie took care of Emily's blind side aiming for whoever would try to shoot them. Successfully their plan worked, ten minutes on the game Derek was out followed by Will, their gears smudged with paints from Emily and Lexie's guns. Later on JJ was hit by Travis. After another five minutes Emily and Hotch were out when they shot each other simultaneously.

"Whoa, who would have thought that the teenagers would outlast a cop and a group of FBI agents in the game of paintball" Rossi snickers.

All of them were already seated on the benches outside the field, except for Lexie, Paige and Travis who are still engaged in the battle.

"Yeah, I don't know how that happened. They've got good aims." Morgan shakes his head.

"And they hide pretty quickly" JJ adds.

"You know Lexie was shot several times but she was able to dodge all the shots that would take her out of the game." Emily says her observation.

"They have quick reaction responses." Hotch says also amused.

"If didn't know any better, I would've assumed they're SWAT. They've got skills." Will says as he shakes his head.

They are engaged with their conversations but their eyes remained on the field observing the actions happening in there.

After ten minutes, the battle was finally over and the girls won. Paige and Lexie were able to corner Travis, resulting in his downfall.

The three teens went out to the group looking really messy with paint all over their gears and even some on their faces.

"Okay I would say you guys did a great job, but you really do look horrible" Penelope says making a face earning a chuckle from the three.

"We won Emily, JJ!" Lexie then squeals.

Emily beams proudly, "Yes we did sweetheart. And I would love to hug you right now, except if I do you would get me all those paints." She says handing the teen her inhaler. Lexie has run a lot in the field and Emily's sure her lungs took a toll on it, so she knows the teen has to have a shot of her medicine as a precaution before an attack develops. She's done so many researches on asthma attacks and even asked Reid to ramble everything he knows about it, just to be prepared in case one occurs to Lexie. She even purchased a nebulizer machine just to be prepared.

Lexie rolled her eyes playfully, "You have paint on you too" she says accepting the inhaler taking couple of breaths from it.

"Yes I do, but we're not covered with it like you three" she says pointing out the difference. "I mean look at you, you got more paint on yourselves than us"

The three teens just grinned.

"But really you were great in there. How'd you manage to oust these FBI agents from the field?" Rossi says.

The three just shrug grinning.

"Yeah, how'd you do that? Did you guys plan this?" Derek says.

Lexie rolls her eyes at Morgan, "Awww... Did we hurt your ego?" she says teasingly.

"Haha kid, you're not the one who shot me, it was your mother" Derek reminds her.

Lexie chuckles.

"But seriously, how did you guys manage to do that?" Hotch asks intrigued.

"Oh come on guys, are you still surprised. I mean this is the whole point why counter terrorism is dying to get me" Lexie says seriously.

Everyone just laugh.

"And there she goes bringing up counter terrorism's offer again" JJ says.

"Paintball is just like Math and Physics" Lexie says as if it's the obvious.

Everyone just looked at her confusingly, except for Reid who looks like he's trying to connect Math and Physics to paintball in his mind.

"Isn't paintball just paintball?" Penelope asks.

"Ahmmm Travis and I, we're just really used in playing paintball no Maths or Physics" Paige blurts.

Lexie shakes her head, "You know trajectories, angles, vectors. You just look at the angle of your opponent's arm when they shoot you you'll figure out the direction it'll travel giving you the chance to avoid it." she explains.

"And the way you angle your arms making your opponents believe you'll shoot at a certain direction, baffling them for a moment when the truth is you'll really traverse it." Reid says fully understanding Lexie's logic.

Everyone still looked at them incredulously though.

"Dorks" Morgan teased.

Emily gathered Lexie's face in her palms as if checking for anything wrong. "Oh my god honey, did Reid corrupt you already?"

"Haha" Lexie rolls her eyes. "Don't worry I wasn't blurting out statistics" she adds.

All the others laughed and Emily taps Lexie's nose. Reid just looks confused not able to pick up the joke underlying in Lexie's statement.

"What about statistics?" he asks.

Everyone looked at him for a moment and then laughed.

Lexie turned to Spencer and placed her hands on his shoulders "Nothing Spence. Nothing." she tells him shaking her head.

"Lexie you're so smart, you're my idol" Jack says in admiration.

"Me too!" Henry immediately says.

"Thanks guys! You're both smart too." she says winking at the two boys.

Jack blushed and dramatically clutched his chest with his hands resulting in a roar of laughter from everyone.

"Crush alert" Paige says.

"Why don't you guys clean yourselves and then we'll go have our lunch." Rossi tells them.

Rossi has made a reservation in a restaurant around the area to celebrate Emily's birthday. It's a restaurant really close to the paintball course so the people didn't find it weird when Lexie, Paige and Travis came in still with paint stains on several parts of their bodies and hair. When they've eaten their lunch, Emily was showered with gifts. After the little celebration, everyone went to their respective homes.

"Did you have fun?" Lexie asks her mother who has her hands on the wheels.

Emily took her eyes off the road for a moment and smiled at her daughter, "I did sweetie, I had a lot of fun. Thank you."

Lexie blushed, thankful that she made her mother happy.

At least even after the hurdles they've been through this past few weeks, this day was a proof that they're getting through it. For a moment all the worries and bad memories were temporarily forgotten.

"Well, it's not yet over though. We still have to go have dinner with Grandma" Lexie says.

"Yeah, and I suggest you kid to take a really long bath. You're gonna have a rough time removing those paint in your hair and face. Your grandmother would freak out when she sees you." Emily tells.

Lexie chuckles. "It's not that bad" the teen reasons out.

When they reached home, Lexie helped Emily with the gifts, thankfully though already opened they still have the wrappers around them because if not it will all be smudged with paint from Lexie`s hands. During the car ride, they had to cover Lexie's seat with plastic so it won't be stained with paint.

"Hey, don't go near the couch and the carpet you'll stain them" Emily warns.

Lexie rolls her eyes playfully, "Yup" then she carefully dropped the gifts on the floor.

"Very good" Emily tells her. "Now go upstairs and clean yourself, because you look really funny. And I wanna hug you but I couldn't because of those paints you have on you." She adds.

Lexie feigns hurt and walked towards Emily, "Me funny?" Then she playfully pretended to wrap her arms around her mother, making Emily jump back.

"Hey" Emily tells chuckling.

Lexie was laughing and then surprisingly she quickly kissed her mother's cheek careful not to put paint on her mother. "Happy birthday. I love you!" the teen says quickly and she winked at Emily before sprinting upstairs before Emily was about to say anything.

Emily was left stunned, a smile creeping from her face and her eyes starting to water. It was the first time Lexie told her that phrase. Sure she's said that to the teen for so many times everyday, but the girl never responds the same phrase, it has always been just 'yeah' or a nod. But today, Lexie told her _'I love you'_, she's not sure if Lexie meant it or maybe it was not intentional just slip of the tongue but still it makes her heart swell.

The dinner with the Ambassador went well. Emily and her mother have evidently grown a better relationship with Lexie reconnecting the two of them together. Instead of the boring and formal dinners Emily was used to since she was young, this dinner was the opposite. No diplomat and high-profile guests just the three of them chatting with each other and laughing with the teen's wisecracks. For the first time the environment was normal, no need to always present a prim appearance, no need to pretend.

During the car ride home Lexie has already dozed off her head leaning on the window by her side, probably due to the fact that the teen woke up pretty early that morning.

Emily was surprised when Lexie came to her room that night dressed in her pyjamas. She was expecting the girl to crash straight to her bed as soon as they got home.

"Hi" Lexie says quietly.

"Hi Lex, come here." Emily pats a space on her bed asking the girl to sit beside her.

"Hannah sent this the other day. Her gift for you." Lexie reveals a wrapped gift.

"Oh, remind me to call Hannah tomorrow." Emily says smiling as she accepts the gift.

Lexie nods at her.

"Ahmmm... you have another gift" Lexie says bringing out a rectangle shaped object with a ribbon.

Emily raised her eyebrow, "From whom?"

Lexie blushed instantly, "Me" she says.

"Oh honey, you didn't have to. You've already gave me a gift a while ago" Emily says showing the bracelet in her wrist that Lexie gave her earlier in the restaurant. Due to the huge allowance the teen receives from Emily, she was able to save up for the gift.

"Well you gave me two gifts too on my birthday" Lexie reasons.

Emily smiles at her daughter, "Thank you sweetheart."

"Open it" Lexie says excitedly.

Emily tore the wrapper, and a huge smile was formed in her face when she saw what the gift is.

"Oh, Lexie. I love it so much." Emily says wrapping her arms around the girl.

"It's a family picture, I guess." the teen says shyly. The gift was a very realistic drawing that Lexie did, in the drawing was Emily, her, the Ambassador and of course their whole BAU family. It was encased in a very elegant beautiful frame.

"It definitely is." Emily agrees.

"Actually I'm still working on several copies, so they will also have one." Lexie admits.

Emily smiles warmly at Lexie, "I'm sure they'll love it sweetie."

They were quiet for a moment, Emily admiring the drawing closely looking at the intricate details Lexie has put into.

"Hmmm...Emily" the teen says catching her mother's attention.

Lexie was playing with her fingers and biting her lips "Hmmm... What I said awhile ago. I want you to know it's real. You always tell me that you love me but I never respond to it. But I want you to know that I feel the same way." She says her eyes on her fingers.

She then lifted her head up to look at Emily, whose eyes are already swimming in tears "I love you Emily. I love you so much. And I'm so happy that you're my mother." She says as her own tears also fall.

Emily did not respond with words, aside from the fact that she was to overwhelmed she also can barely speak with all the emotions that is flooding her eyes, so she immediately wrapped the teen in a warm hug. She runs her hands through Lexie's hair breathing in her daughter's scent. She held tighter when she felt Lexie's arms around her too. They stayed that way for a moment, the two of them not wanting to let go.

When they broke up the hug, both mirrored the same emotion in each other's eyes.

Emily brought her hand smoothing Lexie's hair tucking some pieces behind the teen's ears, "I love you so much Lexie, and I am so happy that you're my daughter." Finally, Emily was able to form words.

Lexie blushed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Emily says.

Lexie smiled at her mother, "It's okay you're here now. And you'll never leave me anymore right?"

"Never again." Emily placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

The two hugged again, but for a shorter period this time.

"You wanna sleep here?" Emily asks, hoping her daughter would say yes. She's currently overflowing with emotions right now that she wants her daughter to just stay in her arms just to make sure that none of these are dreams.

Lexie slowly nods, grinning through tears.

After a few minutes, Lexie has easily gone to sleep due to exhaustion and also due to Emily's fingers running through her hair. The teen was snuggled close to Emily, while the latter has her arm protectively wrapped around the teen.

Just before midnight Emily was awaken due to her throat feeling scratchy. She opened her eyes, and couldn't prevent the smile from forming in her face when she saw the teen curled up close to her. She gently got up, careful not to wake the teen and went down to get herself a glass of water. On her way up, back to her room her eyes caught the sight of the telephone blinking. It's a voicemail, she forgot to check it last night when they came home from her mother's place.

She pressed the button down to listen to the voice mail. She's expecting it to be a birthday greeting, but was surprised when it wasn't.

"_Hi Emily this is Rebecca. I just called because I want to inform you as soon as possible that Lexie's adoption was approved. A hearing has been scheduled next week on October 20 to formalize everything. You'll receive a letter regarding the details tomorrow. Congratulations! Lexie's all yours! And by the way happy birthday."_

Emily just stood there frozen as the voice mail plays. When she recovered, it took everything in Emily to prevent herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. If anyone would be seeing her right now, that person would definitely think that Emily has lost it and gone crazy. She's jumping and crying and beaming.

When she finally settled, she quietly went back upstairs. Looking at her daughter curled up on her bed her chest rising and falling in tranquil rhythm, she couldn't control her tears so she just let them flow. Finally, she has her back permanently and no one can ever take her little girl away. Just a week from now she's not Lexie's foster mother anymore—she's Lexie's mother biologically, legally and for all intents and purposes. Just the way it should have always been.

Today was her best birthday ever. And the girl sleeping peacefully on her bed is her best birthday gift and nothing can ever top that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This chapter will somehow explain how I came up with the title. I really hope you enjoy reding this. And thank you to all of you who take time to read this story of mine.**

**:) Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER XVI**

It's almost midnight and Lexie still couldn't sleep. She's been tossing around her bed hoping that sleep will come around her, but nothing happens she still feels so awake. As the hours pass by the more her mind go round and round. The exhilarating feeling of the adrenaline rushing through her system keeps her from dozing off.

Unbeknownst to the young brunette, just a door away from where she is, a similar situation is currently occurring. Emily couldn't remove the grin that has been plastered on her face since last week. For her the past week felt like years, it has passed a little slow than she wants too but now the waiting is finally nearing its end. As she counts the seconds, minutes and hours in her head, she couldn't contain the excitement and it keeps her awake.

Despite the lack of enough sleep, both brunettes managed to wake up early. They just feel too excited and happy to sleep in that they didn't even bother to wait for the blasting of their alarms they just want to hop off the bed and start the day as soon as possible.

When Emily stepped out of her room, she noticed Lexie's door ajar. She walked over and stuck her head to take a glance inside the girl's room.

"Hi good morning" she says walking over towards Lexie who's lying on her stomach, the teen's head rested on the beaver stuff toy.

"Good morning" Lexie responds cheerfully.

Emily sat at the edge of the bed and she softly dropped a kiss on the girl's head. "How long have you been awake?"

"Uhmmm, a little while ago" Lexie says blushing slightly.

"Are you excited?" Emily asks.

Lexie beams and nodded her head, "Yeah. Are you?"

"Very" Emily says as she smooths Lexie's hair. "So let's go eat breakfast" the older brunette adds.

Lexie rolled over and stood up, "Celebratory pancakes?" she suggests.

"Celebratory pancakes." Emily agrees.

* * *

Lexie stared at her reflection at the mirror, today's supposedly a usual school day but instead of being dressed in her school uniform she's wearing a ¾ sleeved white and royal blue lace flare dress its length falling just above her knees, and a black doll shoes with small crystals embedded on the top. Emily came in and stood behind Lexie also already dressed not with her usual work clothes but with a beautiful red dress that perfectly complements her figure and skin tone and high-heeled white pumps on her feet.

Both brunettes looked at each other through their reflections in the mirror smiling. Emily took the brush sitting on Lexie's vanity, and run it through the teen's beautiful hair that matches the color of her own. She gathered a part of the girl's hair from both sides and twisted them allowing both to meet at the back finally securing it with an elastic band. Lexie handed Emily her necklace that the latter gave her, silently asking her mother to put it around her neck. After securing the clasp of the necklace, they stared at their reflections again both taking a deep breath and instinctively reaching for their identical necklaces.

Today is the day.

* * *

"Today we've come together on this very special moment. Today is the day to appreciate what we will look back on and cherish." An old man in a black robe tells everyone in his courtroom, filled with Emily and Lexie's family – Elizabeth, JJ, Hotch, Derek, Morgan, Reid and Penelope who are all seated together with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

The judge then looked at Emily and Lexie who are standing side by side in front of him, the older brunette's arm around the teen. "Your journey to get here hasn't been easy. The road has been long and winding. The path hard to see at times, impossible even. But now you stand here before me ready to make an everlasting commitment, to yourselves and to each other. This is a day you'll celebrate. The day that has been a long time coming, years in the making."

Unlike the other court sessions they've attended, this is a very different one. The aura isn't hostile or heavy, everyone's happy with smiles on their faces, even the judge who's always been stereo typed as having serious expression at most times, displays his rare smile as he speaks.

"I've been doing this for a long time. I've seen a lot of heartaches and disappointments. Because prayers are rarely asked and usually dreams remain dreams. But today your dream becomes a reality."

The judge pauses. And when he spoke again he made his voice even louder and clearer assuring that every word that will come out of his mouth will be clear. Everyone knew what was coming next and they can hardly control their emotions.

"The state of Virginia finds that it is in the best interest of the minor Alexynn Parker, to have the rights of her biological mother reinstated." Lexie felt her mother's arm around her tighter and they looked at each other smiling their eyes both watering.

"Alexynn you are no longer a ward of the state. Full permanent custody has been granted to Emily Prentiss. And from now on you are no longer Alexynn Raine Parker but rather you are now _**Alexynn Raine Prentiss.**_" The judge further continues as Emily pulls Lexie closer to her kissing the teen's side of the head.

"Congratulations to you both ...you're a family" the judge finishes banging his gavel as a signal that whatever he has said is final and irrevocable.

Penelope immediately made her way in the front with a camera in hand.

"Okay momma Prentiss and baby Prentiss, smile!" the perky blonde says holding her camera on front of her to take a shot of the mother and daughter.

The pair quickly wipes away some tears that have spilled on their faces and Lexie leaned on her mother as they both smile for the camera.

"Oh my god, Congratulations to you both!" Penelope wrapped the two in a hug. Quickly followed by the others.

"You are now officially tiny Prentiss!" Derek says as he envelopes the teen in a hug. Lexie giggled at the new nick name as the other members of their 'family' give her hugs.

"Congratulations, darling" Elizabeth hugs Emily.

"Thank you mom" Emily says hugging her mother back.

"Lexie darling" Elizabeth lifts her arm for Lexie, an invitation to join them.

The teen gladly walked towards her grandmother and mother hugging them both as the two older Prentiss place a soft kiss on either side of Lexie's head.

Penelope snap a shot of the beautiful moment between the three Prentisses representing each generation. After their moment, Lexie approached Rebecca.

"Ms. Rhodes...thank you" the teen says giving the social worker a long hug in appreciation for all the things the woman has done for her.

"You have a beautiful life ahead of you, Lexie. You deserve this." The woman says.

"Rebecca, thank you so much." Emily says.

"You're welcome Emily. You and Lexie were meant to be together. You were always meant to have her back." Rebecca tells Emily who now has an arm wrapped around the teen.

Their small party celebration has to be moved later for dinner because the other BAU members has to get back to Quantico since technically only Emily has the day off, while Elizabeth also has to return to her office. So for now Emily and Lexie will have to celebrate with just the two of them together.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lexie asks when she notice Emily took a different route.

Emily turned to the teen and gave her a meaningful smile not vocally answering her daughter's question.

Emily pulled up in front of a fancy jewelry store. When they entered the store, Emily unclasped Lexie's necklace from her neck. The girl turned to her mother and frowned a little confused to what is going on.

"You'll see" Emily smiled at the confused teen.

"Ms. Prentiss you're back. Are we going to complete it now?" an employee of the store named Andrea according to her name plate pinned on the left side of her chest, asked Emily.

"Yes Andrea" Emily answers handing the lady Lexie's necklace.

Andrea took the necklace and disappeared through a door. After a few minutes, Andrea came back with the necklace and handed it over to the mother and daughter.

Lexie stared at her necklace looking for the difference made and her eyes watered when she realized what was done. She then looked up to Emily, "So this is why it wasn't on the center." The teen realized.

Emily nods, "When I gave it to you it wasn't done yet, I had to wait for this day for it to be complete."

Lexie smiled as her finger traced the pendant of her necklace, instead of having just _Alexynn P_ on it, new letters were added to the inscription making it _**Alexynn Prentiss**_. Before, she has always wondered why the engraving on her necklace wasn't set on the middle, she thought that maybe there was a mistake in the alignment. Now she understands that it was has always been meant to be that way because the space has been intended for the missing letters—_ s. _Emily never meant the letter 'P' to mean Parker, she's always meant and seen it as Prentiss.

"Thank you" Lexie hugged her mother tightly and slightly teared up.

"Always sweetie. Always." Emily murmurs through Lexie's hair.

Just like that morning, Emily put the necklace back on Lexie's neck. Now it's complete and definitely identical to the necklace she's also wearing except maybe for the first names and the birth stones. Aside from their striking resemblance, the necklaces will also easily show the people that they are related to each other. But most importantly, the necklaces will connect them to each other especially on the times that they will be apart. It will be something that will always remind them that from now on they have each other and that they're a family.

* * *

That afternoon Lexie immediately skyped her best friend Hannah. They still have a couple of hours before the celebration dinner so she took the time to talk to her best friend.

"Hey Han!" Lexie immediately says when she saw her best friend's image on the screen of her computer.

"_Hey Par— ooops, I can't call you that anymore __**Prentiss**__" _Hannah says emphasizing Lexie's new surname and now her nickname.

"Yeah right Mitchell" Lexie answers, calling her best friend with her also new surname which she got from her adoptive parents. Hannah's adoption happened earlier on September. She was adopted by a middle aged couple who never had their own child, they're also sending her to a private school in Detroit. According to Hannah her new parents really love her so much just like the way her biological parents did.

"_So I guess we both got lucky!" _Hannah says beaming through the screen.

"Yeah, this year's our year. A year ago, we're both in miserable places and now we're both safe and loved with real families." Lexie says.

"_Yeah, who would've thought that your crazy emancipation idea would land you there?"_

"Yeah, who would've thought."

"_I mean I remember being really skeptical when you told me that you're going to try and be emancipated, but now I'm really glad you did try to get emancipated."_

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I think it's really one of the best decisions I ever made in my whole life of course aside from making you my best friend" Both the girls chuckled.

The two teens continued to chat for more than an hour before they both decided to hang up and schedule another chat session soon.

* * *

"You and Hannah had a great talk huh?" Emily asks as she sits beside Lexie on the couch.

"Yeah... Hmmm...I know you heard quite what we talked about but I just want to tell you that I'm really happy I that I did tried to get emancipated, I mean though I failed at it I'm really glad and thankful that you were there to catch me." The teen tells her mother sincerely as she leans her head on the older brunette's shoulder.

"Always Lexie, from now on I'll always try to be here for you. Always baby." Emily says putting a protective arm around the teen.

The two stayed that way cherishing moments alone together before their extended family arrive for dinner. Fifteen years ago, Emily has made the biggest mistake in her life. That mistake was never about being pregnant from a one night stand to some random foreign guy she met at the bar, actually that would probably be her best decision ever in her whole life because if it weren't for that, her precious girl wouldn't be in her arms now. Her biggest mistake was giving Lexie away and she'll probably never get over that, she'll probably live forever with the guilt of giving Lexie away but thankfully somehow now that she's given the second chance to make things right with her daughter, she's hoping that one day she'll be able to forgive herself.

* * *

Few hours later Elizabeth and the team have arrived for their dinner celebration. Penelope came with the copies of photos that she has captured a while ago at the adoption hearing and also pictures from few months back, during Lexie's birthday and also from Emily's birthday last week. She printed a huge copy of the picture that she has snapped where Lexie was leaning her head on her mother's shoulder while Emily has her arms around the girl as both plastered with huge smiles on their faces unaware of the presence of the camera. It was a stolen shot but it was really perfect—it was a beautiful shot of the mother and daughter. Penelope framed the said photo which Emily decided to hang on the wall in the living room.

Lexie also decided to give Elizabeth and of course each of the members of the BAU, the drawings that she has been working on the past week. They were identical copies of the drawing she gave Emily on the night of her birthday. Emily was planning to also hang it on the living room, but she didn't want the others to see it just yet until Lexie gives them their own framed copies. When everyone received their copies, they all gasped in awe when they saw the intricately done drawing, all of them stating that it will definitely be the centerpiece of their respective homes. Even Jack and Henry squealed when they recognized themselves in the drawing.

"To my failed emancipation attempt" Lexie says lifting her glass of sparkling cider.

"To my decision to attend Lexie's emancipation hearing" Emily says this time.

"To my offer to co-sign your lease agreement" Elizabeth says.

"To Lexie never giving up on counter terrorism's offer" Hotch says causing a roar of laughter on the table.

"To tiny and big Prentiss' ability to defeat pretty boy in the game of chess" Morgan adds.

"To Lexie's IQ of 167 and her love for books" Reid adds. Lexie raised her eyebrows at Reid just before chuckling.

Reid just shrugs.

"To Emily getting temporary custody and now a permanent one." JJ adds.

"To my new surname" Lexie says.

"To Emily deciding to go on that bar wherever it is that led to baby Prentiss' conception" Penelope winks.

"Pen..." they chided as they broke into laughter.

Penelope just shrugs.

"To the great Asian guy who fathered this wonderful girl" Rossi decides to ride on with Penelope.

"To Emily...for going through her pregnancy with me even though it was difficult and scary." Lexie adds a little sincerely.

"And painful" Emily quips.

"Yeah and painful" Lexie rolls her eyes playfully.

"It was all worth it. You're worth everything." Emily smiles warmly at Lexie placing her free hand on top of Lexie's and gently squeezing it. "And to Lexie for deciding to look for me."

Lexie smiled back and roamed her eyes to everyone. "To all of you for accepting me into your lives, even if it was kind of a short notice ...TO FAMILY." she says.

"TO FAMILY" everyone says as they gently clash their glasses with each other.

It was a very long toast, but it's not even close to half of the number of the list of things they're celebrating for.

Emily and Lexie don't know if it was coincidence, or fate or destiny that brought them together again, but whatever it is they're sure about one thing, that sometimes things don't go according to how you planned it, because the big guy up there has a better plan you just have to go with it, to get the best outcome.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! I really want to thank you all for your great comments. And to those who gave some suggestions regarding writing an arc about Lexie's health, don't worry I've planned to address it in some of the future chapters. There will also be upcoming chapters where Lexie will be caught in some kind of **_**situation/s**_**. So I really do hope you continue to tune in with and follow this story.**

**And I also would like to thank the guest who pointed out something in Chapter 15, thank you for calling out my attention regarding that. I've already fixed the discrepancy in that chapter, you can check it out again to see the corrected one. **

**Again thank you very much for reading this story. I really appreciate you all guys. ;)**

**CHAPTER XVII**

"Hey sweetie you received my message?" Emily asks on the phone. Just a couple of hours ago they were called on a case outside the state.

"_Correction they were messages. To answer your question, yes I read them all. So you're in Providence?"_

Emily laughs a little at her daughter's smart ass comment. "Yes we are. We just landed; we're now on our way to the police department. I figured it's already your break time so I called you to make sure you read my messages. You didn't text me back."

"_I was being a good student, texting during class hours is nuh-uh." _Emily can almost see her daughter smirking from the other line.

Emily smiles and groans a little, "I miss you so much already sweetie"

Lexie laughs a little at her mother's whining, _"Yeah I have that effect on people"_ she says jokingly.

"Seriously Lex, I really miss you already."

"_Oh come on you're so dramatic. I spend 8 hours a day in school and that's five days a week, it's not like we don't go through this every day. And besides, you just saw me this morning. I'd say you're going to really miss me tomorrow"_ Lexie laughs.

"Do you think I don't miss you when you're in school."

"_Oh yeah, I remember being told that you cry all day at work because you miss me so much." _Lexie says sarcastically.

Emily laughs at her daughter's knack.

"Do you not miss me?" Emily asks feigning hurt in her voice.

Lexie rolls her eyes, and Emily imagines her doing exactly what she's really doing. _"I really miss you. I think I'll just lock myself up in the bathroom all day because I really miss you so much Mommy." _Lexie says mocking a very sweet voice.

Emily felt her heart leapt at the mention of the word _Mommy_ she knows Lexie wasn't being serious, but the word coming from her daughter's mouth just makes her heart stop for a moment. So as not to embarrass the girl by making a big deal out of it Emily tried to cover up her surprise by laughing at the teen's joke and just after a few moments she can hear Lexie's sweet laughter also.

Unknown to Emily, even Lexie herself was surprised by what just slipped off her mouth, she was just trying to joke around and she didn't notice the word coming out.

She knows that one day she'll have to address Emily as her mother. Before, when the adoption wasn't finalized yet the thought didn't bother her. But right after the adoption she's been thinking about it. She doesn't have any problem with calling Emily 'Mommy', in fact she likes it. She's just a bit terrified of how Emily will react once she address her that. She trusts Emily, she knows Emily loves and wants her, the older brunette wouldn't go through with the adoption if she didn't. But what scares Lexie is that maybe if she starts calling Emily 'Mommy', the word might overwhelm the older brunette and hit her of what she has actually put herself into.

Though they've been together for a couple of months already and they're relationship has took a huge leap towards closeness they're really comfortable with each other, she even responds now to Emily's 'I love yous', she's used to Emily hugging her even cradling her sometimes when she cries. It's just the fact that if she starts addressing Emily as 'Mommy' it'll be a whole lot other story. The word will be new for both of them, she never had to call anyone 'Mommy' before and obviously Emily has never been called that either.

She's scared. But a huge part of her really wants to. She just needs the courage to voice it out.

Then she heard Emily laugh, so she laughed too. Maybe Emily didn't notice, so before the awkwardness overwhelms her she decided to change the topic.

"_So how long do you think will you be there?"_

"We don't exactly know yet, but probably and hopefully will be back before the weekend.

"_Oh, okay. So it's me and Ms. Chapman together again."_

"I'm really sorry honey"

"_Sorry? Come on I love Ms. Chapman she's like the coolest 65 year old I know, well yeah she's the only 65 year old I know but still she's really cool. And when she's the one here, I can sneak more sour strips" _Lexie giggles, as she imagines her mother's expression from what she just said.

"Hey young lady, you can only have a pack after dinner I repeat only ONE. I keep count on how many packs there are, so I'll know when you eat more than you should have. And if I knew that you're eating a lot of junk foods while I'm away, I'll make sure to turn you into a vegetarian when I come back." Emily says using her warning voice.

"_Okay, okay. Geez, I feel like a five year old."_ Lexie says.

"Well, when it comes to your nutrition and food choices you act like one. Henry and Jack have healthier choices in food than you." Emily smirks.

"_I'm just trying to enjoy life" _Lexie pouts.

"Learn to enjoy it in a healthy way"

"_Ms. Prentiss"_ Emily heard someone in the background of the other line and she can't help but smile, every time she hears people refer to her daughter with her surname her heart swells with pride and happiness. The next day after the adoption when Lexie went back to school, Kingston Prep immediately redacted Lexie's records with the school changing her name to her new and legal one. That afternoon, Lexie excitedly showed her the new I.D and name plate Kingston has provided her both bearing the girl's new name—_Alexynn R. Prentiss_. She'll never get tired of seeing and hearing that, it always reminds her that Lexie is truly hers now and no one can ever take her away.

"_Oh, I think I have to go. Ms. Collins is calling me"_

"Oh, okay honey. Bye. I miss you and I love you so much. Take care."

"_Bye, I love you too and I miss you. Be safe out there."_

"I'll call you again later. Text me when you get home."

"_Okay, bye."_

"Detective Granger" a man who's probably in his late forties or early fifties offered his hand when he saw the BAU team approaching.

"Agent Jareau, I spoke with you on the phone" JJ shook the man's outstretched hand.

"These are Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and Dr. Reid." She introduced the team who all shook the man's hand except for Reid who waved instead as a courtesy.

"I'm really grateful that you were able to come here. This is the first time that something like this has happened in this town." The man says.

"We're glad to be of help." Rossi tells the man.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" the Det. Granger asks.

"Just a place where we can set up." Hotch answers.

"Oh, yes definitely. Agent Jareau has mentioned it on the phone. We've vacated the conference room for you."

"Okay, thank you" the team then proceeds to the designated room to start setting up.

Just as Emily has concluded, there's a huge possibility that they'll be back in D.C before the weekend. It's early Friday morning and they got the Unsub's name, thanks to the clues he left and to Garcia's tech powers. The only problem now is to apprehend him before he tries to kill another.

"Okay my beautiful crime fighters, Peter Keller works at Lanesfield Global Industries, he's a maintenance there. I'm sending the address on your handhelds right now. And...oh...great! He just checked in for work." Garcia says through the line. Thankfully the company uses a biometrics machine to monitor the arrival and departure of their employees, and Garcia was able to hack into it. And as promised the Agents' handhelds made a sound bearing Keller's work address.

"Thanks Baby Girl" Morgan says.

"Anytime my Lovies. Just get him and lock him up."

Just after several minutes, the Agents are suited up with their Kevlar vests, glocks holstered as always, their earbuds plugged, and Emily and JJ's hair gathered in pony tails as they pile up in the SUVs. Several patrol units carrying the cops and detectives go along with them to capture the unsub Peter Keller.

"We need you to tell us where Peter Keller is" Hotch asked the woman seated at the front desk.

The woman was perplexed when she saw authorities enter the building, she swallowed but began typing at her computer. "He's covering the 5th and 6th floor." The woman says.

"Thank you." He says to the woman. "JJ, Rossi and I will take the 5th floor. Morgan, Prentiss and Reid take the sixth. Det. Granger scatter your people around, cover the other floors and all the possible exits. No one goes out of this building. We're putting it on lockdown." Hotch politely orders them.

The BAU agents took the elevator to reach their assigned areas. As soon as Morgan, Prentiss and Reid stepped out of the elevator, they immediately scattered to cover the numerous areas on the floor, it was huge and there are several hallways and rooms. It wasn't really ideal, usually they stay together but in times where the area is too vast or when there are lots of possible rooms for hiding they disintegrate to make the search faster. They just have to rely on their weapons and ear pieces for communication in case one of them would need help.

Emily cautiously walked through one of the hallways alert and her senses heightened as her eyes roam around, her glock in hand. She felt someone else's presence behind her and just as she was about turn around, the side of her face made contact with a fire extinguisher. Peter Keller just hit her with it. She fell on the floor, the impact was hard but she was able to withstand it trying to steady her gun pointed at Keller. Just as Keller was about to strike her again, a gun was fired hitting Keller in his shoulder. Emily lowered her gun, it wasn't her who shoot him.

"We got him!" Morgan screamed, knowing the others would be able to hear it through their ear pieces. The shot wasn't fatal, it was shallow just enough to stop Keller from fighting back. He pinned Keller down while Reid helped Emily stand as the others arrive.

"You okay Emily?" the genius asked.

Emily's left side of the face was definitely red. And there's small amount of blood dripping on her face from the small cut near her cheekbone.

Keller was taken by Det. Granger and his men. The BAU was left on the scene, as one of the medics tends to her injury.

"You should take a couple of days off next week" Hotch tells Emily. The brunette nods.

"That's going to be some nasty bruising" Morgan says.

"Do you want to call Lexie?" JJ asks.

"No, she'll freak out if I tell her on the phone. I'll just text her that we're going home today." Emily says.

"I'm sure she'll still freak out when she sees you" Rossi tells the brunette.

"We're swinging by the hospital before we fly back" Hotch says.

Emily looked worried. "What time we'll we arrive home?"

"A little after 6 probably." JJ answers.

"Ok."

Penelope picked Lexie up from school. The blonde technical analyst was informed of what happened to Emily, so she decided to get the teen brunette from school and stay with her until Emily comes home. It took a lot on Penelope not to accidentally tell Lexie that her mother was injured up by the unsub. Emily asked her to keep it from Lexie until she gets home since she didn't want to worry the girl.

"So Baby P why don't you change your clothes, and then you come down and help me make dinner, your mother will be arriving just in time for dinner." Penelope tells the teen as they enter the apartment.

"Okay" the teen sprints upstairs and tears of her school clothing. Since it's already winter she had numerous pieces of garments protecting her from the cold.

After a few minutes Lexie came down clad with a charcoal gray sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with small Tweety Bird images printed around it.

"What are you doing?" Lexie asks the perky blonde who's rummaging through the freezer.

"Oh, I was just making sure you have ice" Penelope answers.

"Hmmm? For what?"

Penelope paused trying to think of something, "For later" she smiled at the teen.

The teen still looked confused though so before she asks another question Penelope beat her to it.

"So what do you want for dinner? Spaghetti? Mac and cheese? Lasagna?" the blonde ranted the options of the food she can cook.

"Hmmm... I think I like spaghetti." Lexie smiles excitedly.

"Okay, spaghetti it is." Penelope matched Lexie's energy.

"I can make garlic bread" the teen says going through the pantry to look for the things she'll need.

"That'll be perfect."

Reid and Morgan insisted on taking Emily home. When they neared her apartment door they can hear roars of laughter coming from her apartment and they recognized those as Penelope's and Lexie's. At least the kid is in good spirits before she sees her mother's bruised up face.

Its past 6 in the evening, Lexie and Penelope are watching The Big Bang Theory, the teen laying on the sofa her head resting on Penelope's lap. They were laughing hard but when they heard the front door opening Lexie immediately stood up from her lying position it only means one thing, her mother's home.

Penelope stood up first and approached the newly arrived group. She held a hand to her mouth when she saw Emily's face. Emily mouthed _'I'm okay'_ to the blonde, and soon enough she was engulfed in a tight hug.

Lexie wasn't able to follow immediately since she had to get her one of her slippers that was pushed under the couch. She wasn't able to see Emily's face immediately when she approached them due to the angle of Emily's face as the latter and Penelope hugs.

"Spencer, Derek you're here" Lexie lit up at the sight of the two male agents.

"Hey kid"

"You're here for dinner?" the teen asks cheerfully.

But before Reid and Morgan can even respond, Emily and Penelope broke the hug and that's when Lexie caught the full view of her mother's face.

The teen's expression transformed from joyous to horrified in an instant. Her eyes widened at the sight of her mother's injured face.

"Wh-what happened?" the girl choked out looking from Emily to Reid and Morgan.

Emily stepped forward to her daughter, "I got injured on the case"

Lexie rolled her eyes which are looking glassy, "Yeah obviously" she says sarcastically. "But how?" she asks more worriedly this time.

"Well we were pursuing the suspect and then he snuck up behind me, it was too late for me to notice. Just as I was turning he hit me with a fire extinguisher." Emily explains calmly.

Lexie winced at the last part, she knew what it felt to be hit. For quite a moment she just looked at Emily like she was afraid to touch her, the bruise was nasty almost covering the whole left side of Emily's face. There's also some swelling from the cut.

After staring at her mother for a while, she then carefully wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, "Are you okay?" Lexie asks quietly like a little girl not removing her arms around her mother.

Emily brought her arms around Lexie, squeezing the teen tight. "I am baby, I am" she whispers through the hug.

"Hmmm am I hurting you?" Lexie asks ready to let go immediately in case she is.

Emily shook her head tightening her arms around the girl. She missed her daughter so much. "No sweetie, I feel really better. You're just what I need." She says inhaling her daughter's scent. Complying with her mother's response she allowed her to be hugged a little longer.

"Did you go to the doctor?" Lexie immediately asks after they broke the hug.

"Yes, I did. Before we flew back here we dropped by the hospital." Emily answers smiling a little.

Lexie glanced at Reid and Morgan for confirmation. The two nodded both giving the girl assuring smiles.

"Okay." Lexie says after awhile. "Are you hungry? Pen cooked spaghetti and I made some garlic breads" she says looking at the three profilers.

Emily was about to respond when Penelope quipped, "Actually the three of us are going on a date." Penelope didn't intend to eat there, the food she prepared was really just for the two brunettes though it can obviously feed all of them. She wanted the mother and daughter to catch up and have their moment alone.

"We are?" Reid asks innocently.

"Yes pretty boy. You're going to treat us." Morgan says nudging Reid.

"But—there's enough food" Lexie says.

"It's okay Baby P, you and your mother need some time alone. And you both have to rest early, I'll be back tomorrow." Penelope says as Morgan and Reid smiles.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to stay for dinner at least?" Emily asks.

The three shook their heads.

"We better get going, Reid owes us burgers" Morgan smirks as Reid glares at him.

"Okay, thanks guys. Be careful." Emily hugs each of them goodbye so did Lexie.

"Now I get it why Pen was rummaging through the freezer for ice. You're gonna need a whole block to cover your bruise" Lexie says to her mother after their three guests left.

Emily smiles getting her go bag from the floor and putting her free arm around the teen guiding both of them to the dining area.

Rest came fast at the Prentiss' household. Emily came to bed earlier than usual, she's exhausted and sore so sleep dawned fast upon her. Lexie was the opposite though, the fact that her mother is injured, bruised and banged up haunts her. She knows that blows to the face or head could be critical, it happened to her before and she ended up admitted in the hospital for several days. She'd never seen the woman hurt before, she's not sure if Emily's telling the truth that she feels okay, and that she's fine. But then if she's just like Emily as they all say she is, then she's afraid that the older brunette might just be down playing her pain and condition so as not to worry her. After thinking for a while Lexie got up from her bed, the beaver stuff toy and iPod in hand. She needs to make sure Emily's okay through the night.

Emily shifted on her bed and stretched her arms slowly. The left side of her face is throbbing but the pain is manageable. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, the clock indicating that it's 4:30 in the morning. She has slept for 8 and a half hours through the night without waking even once, she must've been really tired. She was just about to go back to curl herself on her bed when she noticed her door slightly ajar, but her eyes immediately shifted its focus on the figure near the door. She flicked the switch of her bed side lamp slightly illuminating the room.

Lexie was slumped on the floor; her knees brought up to her chest her head resting on the beaver stuff toy on top of her knees. Emily slowly got up and walked over to the teen sleeping uncomfortably on the floor. She crouched to her daughter's level.

"Lexie" she whispers gently running her hand through the girl's arm.

"Mmmm" the teen groaned softly.

"Lexie, honey..." Emily says a little louder brushing some strands of hair off of the teen's face. Lexie still had her earphones in plugged her iPod playing. Emily took the earphones out and paused the music on the iPod.

The teen jerks as she slowly comes into her senses. "Mommy" Lexie mumbled almost inaudibly, but Emily caught it. She heard it and again the term made her heart leap the second time. Maybe Lexie doesn't even know what she's saying, the girl's barely awake.

"Hey, what are you doing here sleeping on the floor? How long have you been in here?" Emily asks helping the teen up to her feet.

Lexie seemed to still be a little confused as her mind slowly wakes, "Hmmm...I came in at about 9. What time is it?" she immediately asks.

"It's 4:30 am" Emily answers as they both sit on the bed.

"4:30? The last time I checked it was only past 2 am." The teen says.

"You've been awake till 2 am?" Emily asks surprised.

Lexie looked down, "I'm not even supposed to go to sleep" she mumbles.

"What? Why?"

"Because I should've been watching you. Make sure you're breathing." She says looking at her hands instead of Emily.

"And I am. I told you last night I was just fine"

"But what if you're not? What if you had a concussion? What if you get worse through the night? What if you don't wake up?"

Emily lifted Lexie's chin so she would look at her, "But I'm fine, I was checked out in the hospital. I have no concussion. I'm awake which means I'm okay, really okay."

"Have you seen your face?" Lexie says in a 'duh' tone.

Emily smiles a little, "Honey it looks worse than it is. Really it's all superficial."

Lexie nods a little breaking the eye contact with Emily.

"Hey..." Emily can still see the worries in the teen's eyes.

When Lexie looked up, tears were starting to gather around the girl's eyes.

"I was scared. I just found you, and you've just adopted me. What if you weren't just smacked with a fire extinguisher? I don't want to be an orphan again. I don't want to go back to the system." Lexie voiced out her fears, her voice trembling as tears start to flow.

"Lexie... I promise you'll never go back to the system again. And I promise you that I will always be careful so that you won't lose me."

Lexie still looked a little unconvinced.

"Hey I promise." Emily repeated looking directly at Lexie's eyes softly brushing the tears off on the girl's face with her fingers.

The girl nods and looked at Emily's eyes making sure she was telling the truth, then suddenly the teen hugged her mother tightly, "I love you.I love you so much _Mommy." _Lexie chokes out her arms still tightly wrapped around Emily.

Emily's eyes immediately filled with tears. Her daughter finally and officially called her _Mommy, _her little girl just called her _Mommy_ again. She has missed Lexie's first word when she was still young, but to her the word _Mommy _sounds the same. She knows that what she's feeling would be similar if ever she was there to hear Lexie's first words when she was little.

"I don't even know if it's okay for you that I call you that but I just don't want to miss it. I just—" Lexie rambles.

Emily cuts Lexie off, breaking their hug and taking the teen's face in her palms. "I love how you said it. I just love it. And I would love to hear it all the time from you. I'm your Mommy."

Lexie smiles through tears, "You are. You're my Mommy."

This time Emily hugged her, cupping the teen's head against her chest, her chin resting on the crown of Lexie's head. Lexie may be 15 but her tiny and petite frame just makes her fit perfectly against Emily's.

Later that morning at past 8 am as promised, Penelope came back bearing breakfast for the two brunettes. Since she has her own keys she didn't have to knock. She's guessing Emily might still be sleeping and she didn't want to disturb. She was surprised though that when she entered the apartment, it seemed like there are no any signs of life inside. She was expecting to see Lexie awake, that kid is like no other teenagers, she's a morning person always awake before 8 in the morning.

She dropped the brown take-out bags on the counter and slowly made her way upstairs. She noticed Emily's door slightly open so she walked closer to take a peek. The scene that welcomed her almost literally melts her heart then and there. Her two favorite dark-haired girls curled up together on the bed. The younger one snuggled closely under the protective arms of the older brunette. Emily's head is slightly tilted, the right side of her face touching the top of Lexie's head. They looked just perfect despite Emily's injury. Even Sergio was sleeping contently on the circular fur rag at the end of the bed. Penelope quietly took her phone out putting it in silent mode before capturing the very beautiful scene of the mother and daughter pair.

**Okay, so I know most teens address their parents as Mom or Dad but here I prefer for Lexie to use the term Mommy. I just find it really sweet and cute, and besides I am already 20 years old but I still call my parents Mommy and Daddy and they just sound fine with me. So I hope it is okay that I use Mommy in this story instead of Mom.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER XVIII**

"Aghhh can you please make it fast" Paige whined.

"Shhhhh..." Lexie and Travis simultaneously turn to her.

Lexie invited Paige and Travis to the apartment after school, it was a Friday so she thought that maybe they could hang out for awhile, she has already texted Emily and it's fine with her.

The three teenagers are seated comfortably on the floor of the living room playing chess. Well it's more like Travis versus Lexie.

"Check" Lexie says moving one of her white pieces.

Travis' face contorts more trying to analyze the situation before him.

"Oh my god Travis. Can you just give up, like surrender? God knows Lexie's going to win this round again. She's a super genius, our brains combined doesn't even make up to the capacity of hers." Paige says nudging Travis.

Lexie flushed shaking her head.

"At least I'm trying, while you're just whining there" Travis says his focus still on the chess pieces.

"Well it's because I've humbly accepted my fate." Paige says rolling her head back on the couch as Travis moves one of his pieces.

Lexie smirked.

"No..." Travis frowns when he saw the smile playing on Lexie's lips.

"Told you" Paige nudges her twin.

"Checkmate" Lexie announces.

At that exact point their heads whipped towards the direction of the door when they heard it opening. When Emily texted her back awhile ago she was told that the team except for Hotch and JJ will come by later.

"We're home" Emily calls out but it's not only the brunette's voice they can hear.

Lexie immediately stood up followed by the twins.

"Mommy" the young Prentiss says hugging her mother. "Hi sweetie", the raven-haired profiler hugs the teen tighter, closing her eyes to breathe in her daughter's familiar scent. She kissed the side of the girl's head before they finally part.

"Hey guys" Lexie says giving Penelope, Derek, Reid and Rossi a quick hug as they shuffle inside the apartment. Travis and Paige quickly followed with the greetings.

"What were you guys doing?" Emily asks.

"Oh you just missed Travis shred the last part of his dignity" Paige quips.

The adults looked confused.

"Chess" the female twin says.

"Oh" the adults voiced out knowingly. Lexie is really great in playing chess, not yet as great as Reid but without a doubt after a few more years of training, Lexie would definitely give Reid a run for his money. Even Emily has already experienced the wrath of her daughter's chess ability various times.

"Brutal" Paige nods dramatically.

"Come on give me a credit for being brave at least." The teen boy says.

"That was suicide man" Derek taps Travis' shoulder.

Lexie shakes her head her face starting blush again from embarrassment.

"Come on Lex don't start blushing now, you still have one more news."

Lexie rolls her eyes at Paige playfully.

"And what would that be?" Emily asks tilting her head at her daughter.

"Later" the teen says.

"Come on" the adults groan.

Lexie looks at them for a moment then sighed, "Fine, fine just wait here" she says before sprinting up stairs.

When she came back she stayed on the middle of the stairs to make her announcement.

"Ummm...do you remember when I made a joke about being a Mathlete"

They vigorously nodded.

"Well it's not a joke anymore" Lexie says as fast as she could as she reveals a gray and blue jacket that has 'Kingston Math League' written on its back.

"Oh my god" Emily and Penelope gasped.

"Yeah, yeah I'm an official dork, nerd, geek you name it" Lexie says coming down the stairs.

Emily immediately pulled her daughter in a hug, "Well I'm a very proud mother of a dork, nerd, geek or whatever it is" she says before dropping a kiss on Lexie's forehead.

Lexie smiled widely at her mother and handed her the jacket, as Penelope engulfed her in a PG style hug. Emily was beaming proudly as she traces with her finger the name on the left side of the jacket that says '_A. R. PRENTISS' _running just below the logo of Kingston Preparatory School.

"Congratulations tiny Prentiss, you made it to the varsity" Morgan bumps his fist with Lexie's and shuffles her hair much to the teen's annoyance.

"You're lucky you don't have hair I can mess." Lexie huffs making everyone in the room chuckle.

"Don't mind him Bella, congratulations. You are really bright." Rossi says giving the teen a quick hug. Needless to say, it was very obvious how much Rossi has been wrapped around Lexie's fingers. Being the only female child in their BAU family, Dave treats her like the granddaughter he probably could never have.

"Thanks Dave." The teen beams at him returning the hug.

"Welcome to the club Lex." Spencer says giving Lexie a quick hug. He's like the uncle/big brother to her and he's really proud to share his 'genius title' with the teen. "Though I was never a Mathlete" he adds as an afterthought his tone signalling that he's already on the verge of rambling an explanation.

So Lexie decided to intervene before he goes off with the 'explanation' "It's okay Spence, we understand what you mean. Thank you."

"This calls for a celebration. I'm ordering pizza" Emily says.

"And chicken fingers" Lexie adds winking at her mother.

"And chicken fingers" Emily nods then she turns to Travis and Paige, "You guys call your parents tell them you're staying for dinner"

Paige nods and took her phone out.

"I'll call Rodger" Travis says pertaining to their driver.

"Tell him we'll take you home" Rossi says to the boy.

"Thanks" the twins says simultaneously.

* * *

After the dinner the adults were left engrossed in a conversation of their own on the dining table while the teens moved on to the stair case, the three of them with their own guitars in hand. It turned out that music is one of the few things that the twins and Lexie have in common. The hobby helped build their friendship faster. They started with strumming their guitars randomly with no specific rhythm, humming just listening for each other's harmony. As time went by, the quiet humming became jamming. The hums turned into words as they blend the sound of their guitars along with their voices. Later on they were already starting to mash-up songs creating perfect blends.

The three teens didn't notice that they've gained the attention of the adults who have put their conversation into a halt. The adults' attention shifted to the beautiful music emerging on the staircase created by the young ones. The trio weren't aware that their melodies have captured the whole apartment. They were currently singing Let it go from the new Disney movie and Let her go by the Passenger. A little while ago they were just playing with the harmonies of the two songs and they caught the similarity between the two songs' harmonies and lyrics so they decided to mash it up together.

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only need the light when it's burning low_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_You only know you love her when you let her go, ohhh_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, _

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only need the light when it's burning low_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Cause here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_You only know you love her when you let her go, ohhh_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Let it go _

_Let her go_

_You only need the light when it's burning low_

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_You only know you love her when you let her go, ohhh_

_You only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_You only hate the road when you're missing home_

_You only know you love her when you let her go_

_And now you know..._

_Ohhh..._

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only need the light when it's burning low_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Cause here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_You only know you love her when you let her go, ohhh_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

After singing the three chuckled together, and suddenly their giggles were interrupted by a round of applause. They tilted their heads and saw the adults beaming at them.

"I think we were a little loud" Lexie tells her friends.

"Oh my god. That was so amazing." Penelope squealed in delight.

The three smiled shyly. "Thanks"

"You three definitely sound great together. Your blending, your harmony it was just so beautiful to listen to." Emily praises them.

"Have the three of you ever think of like making a group or joining those contests on TV?" Morgan asks.

The three looked at each other then frowned. "Nah" they said simultaneously.

"Hollywood's not our thing."

"Travis and I sing at school though, it's like a small glee club" Paige says. "Actually Lexie I think you should join. Audition is anytime and we do annual presentation every February." She adds excitedly turning to Lexie.

Lexie makes a face immediately shaking her head, "No... I have the Math League I'll be busy, we have a Math competition by the end of January."

Paige rolls her eyes, "Travis has basketball, I have volleyball and we train a lot. You can make time for it. Come on Lex." She encourages more.

"Yes Lexie, you can join them you have the talent. And you love music as much as you love Math. Wouldn't it be great if you do both of the things you love." Emily says.

"We're only required to have at least one extra-curricular activity. I'm in the math league and that's already one"

"Actually, though your performance in the Math League won't affect your grades, it's still technically not an extra-curricular activity it's still more of an academic one." Reid says.

The raven-haired teen gave Reid a tight smile.

"Pretty Boy's right kid"

"Singing in front of a crowd isn't my thing. As in nuh uh" Lexie says cringing at the thought of her performing in front of many audience.

"Come on Lex. You are great there's nothing to be scared of" Travis says.

Lexie turns to him, "I didn't say I was scared. I just said it wasn't my thing. They're different."

"Just try it Baby P. You'll be great on stage and I will definitely cheer on you" the blonde technical analyst quips.

"Actually that's what I'm afraid of" Lexie tells Penelope causing fit of giggles.

"Come on tiny Prentiss" Morgan encourages.

"Try it Bella"

"Yeah Lexie, you're a great singer"

Lexie drops her head on her hand as all the people inside talk her into trying for the school's glee club.

"Okay, okay I'll think about it" the teen gives up.

"Oh my god, we're gonna see you perform on stage!" Penelope squeals.

"I said I'll just think about it" Lexie reminds.

"Now can we please drop this topic off. Pleeease" she adds.

"I love you so much sweetie." Emily chuckles as she reach out to kiss Lexie's temple.

"Ughhh" Lexie whines.

* * *

**AN: I got the Let it Go/Let Her Go mash-up from Sam Tsui on YouTube. If you would like to hear how it sounds just visit You Tube and look for the video. Just type Let it go/Let Her go by Sam Tsui on the search box and I'm pretty sure it'll immediately pop up. ;) **

**Thank you guys for reading this. Feel free to leave comments. **


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER XIX**

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving Lex?" Paige asks.

The school has given the week off before Thanksgiving. Lexie, Paige and Travis decided to spend their no class Monday on the mall, to hang out and to buy some gifts for their families.

"Ummm...I think we're spending it at Dave's he has the biggest place to accommodate us all. My grandma won't be able to come though she's stuck in Sweden for some diplomat conference. But she promised to make it up on Christmas." The raven-haired teen answered as they walk along the mall.

"Well lucky for you, you'll be surrounded by cool people. We're gonna spend our Thanksgiving in my grandparents' place in Seattle and it's like across the country. And then we'll suffer three days of being hovered around by our relatives who still can't get over the fact that we look like each other. It's been almost 16 years." Paige whines.

Travis smirks, "They can't grasp the concept of identical twins."

"Come on you guys. It couldn't be that bad. I mean this is going to be my first Thanksgiving with Emily and the BAU family. I still don't know what to expect. And they also have the great power to put me in uncomfortable situations. They always force me to sing or play something for their own entertainment." Lexie says.

"Well did I ever mention that my grandfather still mixes us up? I know we look like each other but come on, he's obviously a freaking boy and I'm obviously a freaking girl." Paige rants.

Lexie chuckles, "No offense, but yeah your relatives seem pretty weird."

"Seriously none taken. Actually I second to that." Paige says nodding her head vigorously. Then suddenly the blonde girl's eyes widen, "Oh my god!"

Lexie and Travis turned their heads to follow the direction of Paige's gaze.

"Paige Marie Sullivan ladies and gentlemen." Travis says non-chalantly just as Paige briskly walked past them towards the dress store.

"It's so unbelievable how much girly clothes can immediately shift your sister's mood." Lexie shakes her head her eyes fixed on Paige who is now beaming widely going through racks of dresses.

"Ughhh" Lexie and Travis both grimaced when they saw Paige holding a bunch of frilly pink dresses.

"Oh my god, I really have to try all of these on." Paige was literally lighting up with excitement.

"Go" Travis and Lexie mutter as they flop down on the seats near the fitting rooms.

After a few minutes, Paige came out with the first dress.

"So guys?"

"No. Too sparkly"

After several changes all ending up either, too girly, too over the top, too small and too big.

"Paige, as much as I want to sit here and wait till you've changed up in all of the dresses here, I really need to go to the bathroom. And please I hope when I come back, you're already done because you're really driving us crazy." Travis tells his twin sister.

"Fine, go, go. I don't need you here whining either, I've got Lexie here and maybe I can make her try on some too." Paige says raising her brows at Lexie.

Travis looked at Lexie and mouthed 'sorry'. The brunette teen just chuckles at the twins' interaction.

"Go Travis before your kidneys explode here" she says to Travis and then turns to Paige "And no, I'm not trying any of those. So go back in there and finish your fashion dilemma so that we can move on to my bookstore."

"Nerd" Paige snorts.

"Loud and Proud" Lexie says.

After Travis left, Paige went back to the fitting room to try on few more dresses.

"Lex can you help me zip this dress?" Paige calls out from the fitting room. She was expecting a response or for someone to knock but neither happened.

"Lexie? Lex? Lex?" Paige was puzzled, so she slightly opened the door to look outside. TO her surprise she saw the seat Lexie was previously occupying empty.

"Lexie?"

"Paige" she heard her twin brother's voice.

"Are you done? Where's Lexie?" her brother further asked.

Paige frowned, "I don't know? I was calling out for her but she's gone? She isn't with you?"

Travis rolled his eyes, "I was in the bathroom wasn't I."

"Oh, yeah" Paige then squints her eyes at Travis, "This is a prank isn't it? You two are trying to set me up" she playfully accused Travis.

"What? No" the boy denies.

"You two are just trying to get back on me for making wait for so long"

"No" Travis firmly denies.

Paige stared at her brother's eyes, growing up so close made them too familiar with each other's personality, habits and mannerisms one of which is knowing when one is lying.

"You really don't know where she is" it was more of a statement than a question.

Travis nods.

"She mentioned something about the bookstore a while ago maybe she got bored and went there. Try calling her, I'll just change with my clothes." Paige says before walking back inside the fitting room.

After changing back to her clothes Paige came out and saw Travis feet away pacing and talking to the security.

"Paging Alexynn Prentiss, please report to security immediately. Paging Alexynn Prentiss please report to security immediately." Paige heard from the PR system of the mall. She became worried.

"What's going on? Have you called Lexie?" Paige asks stepping beside her brother.

"I did. I found her cell on the trash can." Travis says worriedly, showing his sister their friend's phone.

"Oh my God." Paige held hand to her mouth.

"I've alerted our head of security. We're putting the mall on lockdown." The security guard Travis was previously talking to told them. The security and protocols in these cases have been heightened due to the kidnapping incident that also happened in a mall from a different town recently.

Travis and Paige nodded and later on they heard the PR system again, "Attention all patrons this is an emergency announcement, we have gone into an immediate lockdown procedure. Please follow all directions of the security personnels"

"We're also calling the police" the security guard further added.

Travis and Paige looked at each other, "Call the FBI, the BAU they need to be here." The two teens told him.

"I'm sorry but, were not yet even sure if this is a police matter and we're just calling them as a protocol. Calling the FBI would be too soon" the security guard says.

"Her mother's an FBI Agent, she's with the BAU. So you need to call them." the twins informed him.

"A month ago in a mall in Fredricksburg, a girl same our age has gone missing." Paige says worriedly.

"Okay I'll inform my superiors" the security guard says before walking away.

The lockdown procedure became more prominent as they see uniformed officers enter the building and usher the people to their designated places. All stores were vacated, the people were asked to gather in huge groups together. Even those who are in the parking areas were ushered back inside the mall. No vehicles were allowed exit the mall premises.

* * *

Emily's feet were barely touching the ground as she takes huge and swift steps to reach the entrance of the mall, the other members of the team including Penelope just closely behind her also walking in a very quick pace. They were met by a uniformed man at the entrance of the mall.

"I'm Richard Gray head of the police district's rapid deployment team. The mall has been on lockdown for almost 20 minutes now. My team's already in motion." He introduced himself recognizing the newly arrived team as the FBI's BAU.

"What makes you think Le—Alexynn's still in this building." Emily asks as she tries to mask the panic in her voice and also using Lexie's full name, she doesn't want them to kick her out of this case, her daughter's case.

"The mall's got cameras installed at every entrance and exit. Surveillance video confirms Alexynn entering the building but no sign of her leaving. Two weeks ago with Ashley Dayton's disappearance, her exit on the building was seen on the camera when we reviewed it." Gray answers.

Emily's stomach twisted at the mention of Ashley Dayton's name. Ashley is also a 15 year old teenager who disappeared in a mall in Fredricksburg last month. Two weeks ago her body was found dumped in a forest. Emily couldn't hold the thought that her daughter's disappearance is being compared to that of Ashley's. But it's a possibility, a huge one. Her daughter and Ashley are in the same age, both with dark hair, white skinned, both from private schools, and the most common of all both have gone missing in a mall around the same time of the day.

Hotch decided to take over "Garcia coordinate with the technician operating the cameras and try to trace all the places that Lexie has gone into. Morgan, Reid I need you to find the head of security, we need all data about the structure of this building and coordinate with every search teams."

Emily made it clear on their way to the mall that she wants to be involved in the search of her daughter. She requested Hotch to treat her as a member of the team.

"JJ, Emily talk with Travis and Paige see if they remember anything before Lexie's disappearance."

Before JJ and Emily were able to go, Richard Gray stopped them, "Ms. Prentiss, we need a picture of your daughter." Emily gave him a small nod and then dug her phone out from her pocket and handed it to Gray.

* * *

"Sh-she's wearing a pale yellow Aeropostale sweatshirt with a hood. Uhmm, a black skinny jeans and a pair of black UGGs boots. She has a small blue back pack with her. Her hair's in a fishtail braid and she has side bangs that is swept on the right side of her face." Paige was rambling off Lexie's description to the authorities.

"Paige, Travis"

The twins whipped their heads and saw Emily and JJ coming towards them. Paige immediately stood up followed by Travis.

"Emily" Paige's eyes are filled with tears. "We're so sorry Emily" she sobbed.

Emily enclosed the crying teen in a hug, "It's okay Paige, and it's not your fault. We're going to find her. Don't worry." She consoles.

"Do you remember anything unusual a while ago? Anything in particular that could have caught Lexie's attention?" JJ asks.

The twins concentrated with their thoughts for a moment, "No... we were just walking and chatting around. Nothing unusual" Travis answered and Paige nodded in affirmation.

"That's okay. How about we go back minutes before she disappeared." JJ asks again. She knew she had to take over the interviewing. Despite Emily's undoubted ability in compartmentalizing, JJ knew deep inside that right now her brunette friend's mind is clattered. Who's mind wouldn't when your kid is gone missing.

"We were just walking talking about Thanksgiving plans and then I was distracted by some dresses, so I went over the store and picked some dresses I can fit to choose upon. Lexie and Travis sat on the sofa outside the fitting room while I fit the dresses. Then Travis went to the bathroom, Lexie remained outside the fitting room. And I continued fitting the other dresses. Then when I was asking for her help to zip one of the dresses, I received no response. I tried to call her name over again thinking that she must not have heard me but still she didn't respond so I decided to take a peek and she wasn't there anymore." Paige narrates.

At this point Travis decided to take over.

"When I came back from the bathroom, I saw Paige looking around and then she told me that Lexie's gone. At first we assumed that she might have went to the bookstore so Paige went back to the fitting room to change with her own clothes back so that we can check the bookstore, while I decided to call Lexie's cell. Her phone just kept on ringing, so I tried and tried again until I was pacing outside the store then I heard a faint noise coming from the trash can and I recognized the sound as a phone ringing so I looked through it and saw Lexie's phone. That's when I reported the incident to the security."

"I'm really sorry we couldn't be more of help" Paige cries.

"No, you two did great. You immediately reported her missing, you acted fast and because of that Lexie's still here in the building and we will find her." Emily tries to be strong, she has to. She tries to be more of a trained agent than be a mother whose child is currently missing, that's the only way she could think of to stay sane at this moment.

"We'll take them from here" JJ informs the officers who were talking with Paige and Travis earlier.

* * *

"This is the list of registered offenders, located within a 45 mile radius" one of the uniformed cops approached Rossi, Hotch and Det. Gray.

Hotch took the list scanning it with his eyes as Rossi and Det. Gray who are both standing on his either sides, "Okay run this against current and former employees as well." The cop then took off with the list to comply with the order while Hotch, Rossi and Det. Gray continued with their pace.

"I read that Ashley Dayton's report, your team found the remains two weeks ago." Rossi says to the Det. Gray.

"Twenty years never seen anything like it. Can't get the image out of my head." The brown haired detective replies. "I joined the bureau to rescue people not to stand or run across another dead kid today." He adds.

"We have to make sure you won't. This isn't just a job for me and my team, this is personal." Hotch says. Det. Gray nodded in understanding. He was already well-informed of Lexie's relation to the BAU's SSA Emily Prentiss. It's no surprise to him that the BAU team is invested in this case personally, he has his own team too, and he sees the family especially the kids of his every team member as his own.

"We have to find her—ALIVE." Rossi says emphasizing his last word. They all love Lexie, and they vow to get her back if they have to turn this mall upside down they would just to find her.

* * *

"You need every inch of surveillance footage?" the man stationed on the security cameras asked the BAU's technical analyst.

"Yes, because I need to examine it frame by frame too see if there's anything in the background you guys missed. I also need a joystick controller, video transmitters, co-ex cable and a programmable park. And I don't mean that hypothetically" Garcia says as she starts to set up her gadgets invading the control room. The blonde technical analyst is pulling everything in her nerves to remain calm. She has to remain level headed and reasonable to find Lexie, if she let's go of all her emotions she's going to totally lose it. She's done this so many times before, be in control, calm, and be great at her job whenever one of her family is in trouble. The last time she had felt this kind of feeling was when Emily surrendered herself to Doyle, she just hopes she finds something to save Lexie in time.

* * *

"The mall's security helped us print multiple copies of this photo that we found on your phone." A female cop informs Emily also returning her cell phone.

"We need to get one of these to every search team, every officer, every patron. Potential witnesses need to know who were looking for too." JJ tells the female cop.

"The problem is, our Unsub could be anyone of them." Emily says quietly her eyes fixed on the photo of her teen daughter.

Despite Emily's great ability in compartmentalization, JJ immediately took notice of the change in Emily's demeanor when the brunette profiler took a copy of the photo of her daughter. JJ saw the sadness, fear, and anxiousness in Emily's eyes while she traces Lexie's photo in her hand. Even JJ herself felt a pang of pain looking at the photo of the teen she's grown to love like her own over the months that she has come to their lives.

The photo shows Lexie in her school uniform, her dimples very prominent in her smile. The teen is strikingly beautiful there's no doubt in that. But as that realization hits her fear grew more in her heart, Lexie is a very beautiful 15 year old and now she's missing, millions of possibilities run through her mind, in her plenty of years working with the bureau they've dealt with thousands of cases involving teen abductions and sexual predators, she just hopes and prays that Lexie doesn't add up to the number of victims of those cases. Thinking about it makes JJ sick, and she knows the exact same thing is running through Emily's mind, how can it not when everyday in their job they tackle cases similar to this.

Emily might be brave and for now she might still be holding off some of her emotions, but for sure it will not be long before the mother in the dark-haired profiler takes over. It will not be long before the fact of her daughter's disappearance break her. And with her experience being a media liaison, JJ knows she has to ask Emily to break soon.

* * *

Reid and Morgan were with the head of security reviewing all the blue prints of the mall looking for the possible areas where Lexie may be. Just as much as Reid and Morgan would want to allow worry, fear and anxiousness take over them they know they can't afford that. They have to remain calm, and reasonable in order to find the teen. They can't be clouded by their emotions; they have to remain level-headed to function. This is where they're great at, and they intend to remain that way till they find Lexie.

"Aside from the stair wells, storage closets and hundreds of shops there's a whole under belly beneath our feet. Subterranean level, air ducts, the boiler rooms." Morgan enumerates.

"Realistically, it will take at least three hours to cover this place" Ms. Quinn, the head of security says.

Morgan shakes his head staring at the blue prints, "Realistically we have less than half that time"

"How do you figure?" Ms. Quinn asks.

"Ninety seven percent of the abducted children die within the first 24 hours, seventy five percent within the first three hours, and Ashley Dayton the one from Fredricksburg joined the forty four percent of children who were abducted and killed within the first hour." Reid rambles the statistics to make clear how much time they only have as Morgan steps away to answer his phone.

"Garcia has something for us" Morgan informs Reid when he came back.

* * *

"Okay so this is a surveillance footage of an exit camera outside the shop where Lexie was last seen. This was captured moments before Lexie was reported to be missing." Penelope tells her team. All of the members of the BAU gathered in the control room when Penelope called them.

"Can't you get a better angle" Morgan asks.

"This is all they have, and apparently this is all we can have too." Garcia answers as she types several keys into her laptop. "Okay look into the far right middle section, the girl with the braid. That's our Lexie." Garcia says clicking something to make Lexie's image appear larger. Lexie's back was the one facing the camera. They didn't have to see the girl's face to tell its Lexie, they know every inch of her.

"I can barely figure out if she was with someone" Garcia says.

"Can you enhance the image photo?" Hotch asks.

"I can start the process but we don't have that kind of time"

Hotch turned to Emily who's picking on her nails, her brave front slowly starting crumble. "Emily, I know the angle is limited but is there anyone or anything in the frame that you recognize?"

Emily looked closely into the screen scanning every detail in the frame carefully, then shakes her head. "No"

"How about you Paige and Travis?"

The twins also looked closer and roam their eyes in all the images captured in the frame but like Emily they can't recognize anyone or anything.

After not having any luck on the surveillance image they captured, they all went back into their previous tasks, starting the search around the mall. JJ and Emily stayed in the control room with Penelope.

* * *

Emily took a sit and pulled out Lexie's scarf from her bag. Since the weather became colder, she always kept one of Lexie's scarves in her bag just in case the teen needs it. Because of Lexie's asthma, her immune system is a little weak so Emily always makes sure to have an extra scarf for Lexie to protect her from the cold just in case the cold weather worsens if ever they're out of the house.

"This could help the search dogs to pick up Lexie's scent" Emily hands the blue scarf to JJ.

JJ took the scarf and handed it to the K-9 unit. She turned back to Emily who eyes are fixed on her hands holding Lexie's photo again. JJ took a deep breath before speaking, she has to break Emily's wall. She held one of the brunette's hands.

"I know you're already familiar with this but I still have to tell this to you. Whoever abducted Lexie did so by looking at her as an object. If there's a slightest chance that he/she has a conscience it may help to remind him/her she's not." JJ says softly.

Emily lifted her head to look at JJ, "H-how would you do that?" she asks her voice starting to tremble. Just as predicted she's starting to break.

"I wouldn't" JJ tells her pausing for a while before she continues, "you would".

Emily closed her eyes for a moment and ran a hand through her hair. She knows what JJ means.

"I don't know if I can do this JJ" Emily says her tears starting to spill.

"Emily you can do this. For Lexie you could." JJ says squeezing Emily's hands and looking at her friend straight in the eyes. She's never seen Emily this weak and emotional, but this is the only way to possibly guilt the Unsub and build conscience upon him/her. Emily has to be an emotional mother.

"Don't address what he/she has done it will only make him/her defensive. Just keep the focus on Lexie. Don't be an agent, just be her mother. Okay?"

Emily sighed and then nodded.

"The system's ready" Penelope tells her friends softly.

Emily walked towards the microphone of the intercom.

The brunette mother took a deep very deep breath before starting to talk. Her vision blurs as she let the tears that she's been holding back since they arrived at the mall flow freely from her eyes. At this point she's not FBI's Agent Emily Prentiss anymore, she's just Emily Prentiss—the mother of the missing girl.

"My name is Emily Prentiss. Forty five minutes ago, I received a phone call informing me that my daughter Alexynn Prentiss went missing in this mall. She's only fifteen years old. I haven't been there for her for the past fourteen years of her life and I regret it so much. I just had her back almost six months ago."

Emily closed her eyes for a moment taking deep breaths. Her voice shakes as she continues.

"Lexie is my only child, and I love her very much. She's my world and I just want her back safe." Emily pleads as she cries.

"Just several weeks ago, she started calling me Mommy, my baby girl had finally called me Mommy and I hope and want to hear that word from her again. So please whoever has her, I hope you're listening. I just want my daughter back to me safely. Lexie is my little girl, my only little girl. Please give her back." Emily finishes pouring out her emotions.

JJ and Penelope, both whose eyes are flooded with their own tears vacated their positions and walked over their devastated friend. Emily just let her body collapse on JJ and Penelope, the two women held her as she sobs.

Hearing Emily so weak and pleading is just so new. She was never the one to beg, even when Doyle had her she never begged for her life, not even for once. She always fights, stand in her ground and keep her pride. But of course with Lexie's life at stake, without thinking twice Emily would swallow her pride in an instant. She's willing to do anything for her daughter.

Morgan punched the wall as he and Reid listened to the PA system. Reid on the other hand sadly and intently stares on the teen's picture. The last time they remember to have shed a tear in public was when they were made to believe Emily has died, and now with another Prentiss life in peril it doesn't bother them as emotion decides to take over their manliness.

Rossi and Hotch listened silently as Emily spoke over the PA system. Both men were deeply caught in their own thoughts as the sound of the mother's voice takes over the whole building begging and pleading for her daughter's safety. In the many times that they've succeeded and failed in their cases, both Hotch and Rossi will never accept to fail in this one. They can't afford to lose Lexie, the team's Lexie, their family's Lexie, — Emily's Lexie.

The teen is one of them, she's a family, she's their kid.

Lexie's disappearance has been closing to one hour and still they've got nothing. The moment Emily has finished her part, all the search teams resumed with their tasks scattering themselves in all the areas of the building from top to bottom, from the huge stores and corridors to the smallest alleys at the back of the building.


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! First of all I would like to thank everyone who gave generous reviews on the previous chapter. You guys are so awesome and just please do continue to read this story. Thank you so much!**

**And yes chapter 19 and this chapter were very much inspired by the 5****th**** episode of the 3****rd**** season of Criminal Minds entitled "7 seconds". I just really find that episode very intense so I decided to incorporate it in this story and of course who are the better persons to be in the center of such horrible dilemma other than the main characters of this story. I hope you like the way I did it.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**;) xoxo**

* * *

**CHAPTER XX**

"It's only seven seconds I was able to decipher. But it's even more than what we had" Penelope says.

"What do we have?" Hotch asks.

"It's a surveillance footage I retrieved from the second camera at the second floor. It shows Lexie exciting the dress shop, follows through the crowd, she went north—" Penelope explains pointing Lexie's image until a message flashed across the monitor saying _'Unable to locate matching subject'_.

"Till she disappears" Rossi finishes.

"Even with this footage I still can't make out who she was with." Penelope says defeated.

"Seven seconds" Hotch says quietly.

"It's all the images I can find sir."

"That's all it takes for Lexie to disappear." Rossi says unbelievably.

"If Lexie was alone, the only stores in the vicinity she would be walking towards would be the furniture, display store and the super market"

"Nothing that Lexie would decide to abruptly leave for without informing her friends." JJ says.

"Paige mentioned that Lexie said something about going to the bookstore after they're done with the dress shop. It's actually where they thought she went." Emily informs them.

"The bookstore's on the south wing of mall at the ground floor. She went for the opposite direction." Reid says.

"Unless it wasn't a store that caught her eye."

"I once followed a stranger in the entire length of Silver Beach because he had a kite." Morgan says understanding the situation, reminiscing one of his childhood memories.

"The right bait might have lured her away from the crowd." Rossi tells them.

* * *

When Hotch and Rossi went back with the search team they were previously with, they found them starting to rummage through a garbage bin with the K-9 dog.

"He picked up Alexynn's scent from something in here." Det. Gray says as he removes the lid of the bin and turns it over to spill the items inside it.

A small blue backpack surfaced and instantly both Hotch and Rossi recognized it as Lexie's. It's her favorite bag; most of the time it's the bag she brings with her whenever Emily takes her to the BAU.

"I assume this is Alexynn's" Det. Gray looked up to the two agents who both nodded simultaneously.

"We found her necklace too." A cop behind Det. Gray piped in holding up a silver necklace. The necklace engraved with Lexie's full name.

* * *

Emily runs a hand through her hair as she looks at the backpack and necklace one of the search teams has recovered from the trash. The mother's red-rimmed and puffy eyes once again spilling fresh tears damping the dried ones down her face.

"Lexie has asthma she needs her inhaler." Emily chocked through tears. As practiced Lexie always has an inhaler with her everywhere she goes, it's a staple item in her bag.

Penelope rubs Emily's back hoping to calm the brunette mother, as her own tears also starts to make their way down her face.

"She must be hurt too, the clasp of the necklace is damaged like it was ripped off from her neck." Emily adds tracing the silver item in her hand.

"What puzzles me is that, whoever got her just tossed Alexynn's cell phone, necklace and bag carrying her wallet and iPod in the trash when in fact these are all valuable items that the Unsub could gain money from." Det. Gray says.

"The abductor just wants to fulfill his/her urge and move on, he wouldn't take the time." Hotch figures out.

"In one case David West kidnapped Daniel Spade for revenge when her mother rejected him."

After a few seconds of analyzing what they gathered, Hotch spoke "This may not be related to the Ashley Dayton abduction after all. This is motivated by rage. It's personal."

Relief and new set of fear washed over them. Relieved that Lexie may not have been abducted by the person who kidnapped and slain Ashley Dayton but also scared especially now that there's a huge possibility that whoever got Lexie might have a personal rage against the teen.

* * *

Penelope went back to review the cameras again carefully looking through it hoping to find a familiar face that might be the one to have Lexie.

"Go back there" Emily tells Penelope.

Penelope did what Emily told and rewinds the surveillance footage Emily pointed out.

"Okay right there, can you enlarge that?" With just few touches in the joystick Penelope was able to enlarge the image that Emily asked her to.

Emily's eyes widen, her suspicion was confirmed.

"Is that—?" Penelope gasped in shock.

"She cut her hair shorter and dyed it." JJ said.

* * *

A copy of the image in hand, Hotch gathered the search teams again.

"We need to look for this woman, her name is Veronica Fern. She and her husband previously fostered Alexynn several years ago. Just two months ago, her husband was prosecuted and convicted for physically abusing Alexynn and the other children they have fostered. Alexynn played a major role in his conviction. And for that Veronica might be taking revenge against her." Hotch informs them.

* * *

The search for Veronica went easy since the people were clustered into several groups. She was found and brought over to a storage room for questioning. Penelope dug a little more on Veronica's life and found out something that will more likely point her out as the suspect for Lexie's disappearance.

"You used to work in this mall years ago, didn't you?" Rossi and Hotch decided to go with the interrogation.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know this building like the back of your hand!" Rossi starts to raise his voice.

Veronica didn't answer the question and avoided Rossi's eyes.

"What did you do with Lexie?" Hotch asked this time.

"Why would I do anything with her? How would I even know she was here? Me being here is just a coincidence." Veronica denies.

"How will we not think you don't have anything to do with this? You blame Lexie for your husband's conviction, don't you? So now you're revenging." Rossi says.

"You're just making guesses. I didn't do anything to that girl."

"Did it occur to you last week or two weeks ago? After you saw that news about a fifteen year old girl who was snatched from a local mall and found dead weeks later?"

Veronica remained quiet and tore her gaze away from the two agents.

"Did you duct taped her mouth too? You know you do that to someone with asthma they could die! But I guess you already figured that out, didn't you?!" Rossi shouts at her. In usual interrogations, Rossi nor Hotch would lose temper instantly, but with Lexie's life hanging in the balance they can't help themselves as rage overpowers just by looking at the woman who took Lexie.

"This wasn't supposed to happen to my family."

"It didn't just happened Veronica. Your husband hurt all those children including Lexie. She is the real victim here. And now you took her. A fifteen year old girl who once trusted you. Who once believed you can help her." Hotch says forcing Veronica to make eye contact. "You need to tell us where she is."

Veronica still avoided eye contact, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Both agents closed their eyes to calm themselves, they just can't believe how this woman can still deny something she's clearly done.

Rossi walked over one of the tables and grabbed several photographs.

"This is an image from the surveillance camera showing you throwing Lexie's backpack and necklace in a garbage can. Now where is she?!" Rossi shouts at her again.

Veronica just glared at them but did not say anything.

Rossi went out of the room, and outside he met Emily, JJ and Derek.

"Did she say anything?" Emily asks.

"She's not talking."

"I need to go in there." Emily tells him.

Rossi hesitated for a moment but gave in and allowed Emily to step inside the storage room where they are holding Veronica.

Emily took a deep breath before entering the room where her daughter's captor is. Hotch wasn't surprised to see Emily entering the room. He knows that the brunette wouldn't just stay outside and wait.

"Veronica where is my daughter?"

The woman just glared at Emily and didn't answer her question.

"Please, you once cared for Lexie too. Tell me where you took her." Emily begs.

"Like you said cared, it's in the past. I don't care for her now and never will. So I don't give a damn on whatever happens to that good for nothing girl. She's a nuisance, she deserves to get lost or even better _die_." Veronica hissed.

Emily could feel her blood boiling by the way Veronica talks about her daughter, she's done begging. She fought every urge in her system that wants to smack Veronica in the face, she won't stoop down to the woman's level yet and be violent so instead she slammed her hands on the table startling Veronica.

"You bitch! You don't have the right to talk about my daughter that way. You and your bastard husband are the nuisance here. You both deserve to rot in jail! And if anything happens to my daughter, anything, pray to God that I don't get my hands on you first because I swear—" Emily shakes her head. Even Hotch and Rossi was surprised by the Emily in front of them right now. She's full of rage but still in control. Her dark eyes are blazing with anger while being clouded by some tears. Her hands curled into fists, her knuckles turning white. It's the kind of Emily you would never want to cross, not even in your dreams. She is the Emily Prentiss who has once worked for the CIA and the one who once played fire with an international terrorist and eventually took him down.

"I'll make sure every part of you will regret what you have done to her." Emily threatens her while pointing a finger at Veronica's face.

* * *

While Emily, Hotch and Rossi are squeezing out information from Veronica; Reid and Penelope remained in the control room trying to get back on the surveillance videos hoping to find something to give a clue where Veronica might have taken Lexie.

"That, rewind it" Reid says pointing something on the screen, Penelope immediately followed.

"Rewind it again" he says, Penelope didn't bother to ask question she trusts that Reid is going somewhere with this.

"She came from the west, though there's no camera showing her exact point of origin." The genius says after several more playbacks of the footage.

"It's a blind spot" Penelope says, and Reid immediately looked on the blue print of the second floor of the building. "She's worked here before; she knows every nook and cranny of this building. She knows all the blind spots."

Reid was intensely focused on the blue print slowly figuring out something. His hands were tracing the lines on the blue print.

"Wait, Veronica was found in the group where most people were ushered back inside from the— that's it!" Reid says dropping the blue print before sprinting away leaving a perplexed Penelope behind.

* * *

"Where is Lexie?!" Hotch, Rossi and Emily are still trying to squeeze any information out of a very uncooperative Veronica.

"I won't tell you" Veronica says just as Reid burst through the door, surprising the people inside.

"You don't have to." BAU's resident genius says to her. "Where's her bag?" he asks his colleagues.

"Here" Rossi hands him Veronica's bag.

Reid immediately turned it upside down to drop all the contents, scanning all the items on the table he immediately reached for the car keys.

"Tell the paramedics to follow to the parking area in the second floor." He tells them as he quickly runs outside. Emily, Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Morgan followed Reid. Veronica was left with several uniformed police.

* * *

Reid's running came into a halt when he came into the parking area. The space was vast, and there were many cars parked in it. He scans the place with his eyes and pressed a button on the keys in his hand. Reid heard the sound and immediately went for the car that produced the sound.

It was a red sedan parked on the utmost corner on the east side of the parking lot. Veronica definitely planned everything. She knew that area wouldn't be caught by the camera; all the possible areas she used to lure Lexie were blind spots.

Peeking through the windows he saw inside of the car empty. Reid went over to the driver's seat and lifted a latch at the bottom opening the compartment of the car. Sure enough when he lifted the trunk door, there was Lexie, hands, feet and mouth duct taped curled up unconsciously inside.

"I got her!" he screamed as Emily, Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and JJ run towards them.

Reid lifted Lexie from the compartment and laid her flat on the ground. Lifting was never his thing it has always been Morgan's but upon seeing the teen they have grown to love nothing hindered him from doing something he rarely does.

Hotch got down on his knees and peeled off the duct tape covering Lexie's mouth. Lexie's face was completely pale, no hint of color on her cheeks. Her lips were almost showing a touch of bluish color.

"Lexie, baby wake up." Emily says as JJ held her to prevent her from lunging forward.

"I can't find a pulse." Hotch says.

"Where are the medics?" Reid asked.

"Paramedics!" Rossi and Morgan screamed as the paramedics scramble towards them taking over Hotch and Reid's places. Penelope, Paige and Travis were just behind the paramedics taking the place next to Emily and JJ.

"Tip her head back, open her way out." One of the paramedics instructed his colleague who quickly do what he's gently tilting Lexie's head backwards and parted her mouth slightly pushing her chin down.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3" he says as he performs CPR on Lexie.

"Come on, sweetie wake up" Emily cries, hoping the girl would open her eyes.

They attached the portable ventilator to Lexie; put an oxygen mask on her face that is connected to an Ambu bag. In an instant Lexie's body is already connected to several wires and tubes, one for the bag of IV fluid, the others for her vitals. A continuous flat line sound wailed across the surrounding, causing Emily to break into sobs as the others all tear up.

"Give her dozes of Ventolin" the one performing the CPR instructs. Ventolin is a medicine used to people with asthma; they were already made aware earlier of Lexie's medical condition. The one tasked with the oxygen mask grabbed an inhaler with the said medicine inside and sprayed through the mask.

The machine continues to wail, all the added efforts of the paramedics not paying off. Emily and the others just stared helplessly, eyes filled with tears as they all mumble something to encourage Lexie to wake up.

"Lexie, Lexie" Emily sobs.

"Come on sweet pea wake up" Penelope says.

"Come on Lexie, you can do this" JJ says.

"Hold on Bella"

"Come on Lex"

It's been several minutes, but the small monitor on the portable machine still shows a flat line. Thankfully none of the paramedics are willing to stop reviving Lexie.

Emily's sobs grew louder as Derek allowed her to lean on him for support.

Suddenly, the sound changed, it turned into series of shorter beeps and the straight horizontal line across the monitor broke into several lines bent upwards and downwards.

Then teen's chest starts to move rising as she coughs. Emily gasped seeing the movement. Everyone's lips curved into smiles.

Lexie's back.

Once her eyes started to flutter open the paramedics carefully lifted her up and laid her on a stretcher. Emily quickly moved towards her daughter and held her hand as they wheel her towards the ambulance.

Det. Gray's team took care of Veronica, handcuffed her and took her to the police patrol waiting outside the mall.

* * *

Lexie felt weak. She can only make small movements. She opened her eyes but immediately shut them again when the light blinds her, overwhelming her sight.

"Lexie, sweetie" she heard her mother's voice.

She tried to open her eyes again, this time slowly.

Her hands automatically reached out for the cannula in her nose delivering oxygen in her system to help her breathe. She felt uncomfortable with it.

"Leave it there sweetie" she felt her mother's hand gently prying her hand away from the tube.

"M-Mommy..." she mumbles.

"I'm here baby, Mommy's here." Emily squeezed her daughter's hand as the teen adjusts her eyes to the light. The older brunette placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Lexie finally adjusted to the light and can now see clearly, at first she looked confused her eyes scanning the white hospital room. When she looked into her mother's eyes she finally remembered everything that has happened, fear took over and her eyes filled with tears.

"Mom...mommy" Lexie cries. Emily decided to sit by Lexie's bed and gently takes the teen in her arms, careful enough not to disentangle the wires attached to Lexie. Lexie immediately held onto her mother for her dear life, burrowing her face on Emily's chest.

"I'm here, I'm here. You're safe now. I got you sweetie, Mommy's got you." Emily held her daughter tighter her chin resting on the teen's head. Emily enclosed Lexie's body in her arms though wary not to squeeze the IV line connected on the girl's arm.

They stayed that way for several minutes, until Emily noticed Lexie's breathing evened out again. Emily carefully detached herself from the teen, and gently laid her sleeping daughter's body back in the bed. She quietly walked out of the room to where everyone's waiting. They decided to stay there so as not to overwhelm the teen when she wakes up.

"Is she okay? We heard her crying" the blonde technical analyst asks quickly when she saw Emily's form come out of the room.

"Yes, she was just shocked. She's now sleeping again." Emily informs them.

"Oh my poor sweet heart" Penelope sighs.

"Emily, we'll have to go back to the station to take care of Veronica's case. We'll be back later once we wrap everything up. JJ and Garcia will stay here with you and Lexie." Hotch tells her.

Emily smiles a little, "It's okay. I can't thank you enough." She tells them and then focused on Reid. "Thank you" she says to him. It was Reid who figured out where Lexie may be. If it weren't for Reid maybe until now they're still trying to make Veronica confess and worse they might not have been able to find Lexie alive.

"It was our job, and we'd do anything for you and Lexie." Reid tells her.

"Dad" Paige and Travis stood up and met their father on the door.

* * *

After the guys left, JJ, Penelope, the twins and Emily stayed inside the hospital room where Lexie is, waiting for the brunette teen to wake up again from her slumber.

"I heard she woke up" Dr. Eric Sullivan says. Lexie was brought in the hospital where the twins' father work. He was the one who checked and admitted Lexie when she arrived in the hospital.

"Yes, she woke up 30 minutes ago, but fell asleep again soon after." Emily informs him.

Dr. Sullivan smiled and walked over the sleeping teen checking on her vitals from the machine beside the bed. "I'd say she was a little disoriented when she woke up?" it was more of a statement than a question. Being a doctor he has already encountered patients that were in the same situation as Lexie.

"Yes. She looked confused at first but I think when she finally remembered what happened she cried and then eventually fell asleep." Emily says.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to keep her here over night. Her vitals are stable, her breathing went back to normal and her CT's clear. But I'll set up a schedule for her with the resident therapist here for the trauma she's suffered. If it's alright I would want her to have her first appointment tomorrow before we discharge her." Dr. Sullivan kindly said.

Emily laid her gaze on her daughter sleeping peacefully on the white hospital bed. "Of course, anything to make her fine."

"Don't worry Agent Prentiss, we'll help you through the way to make her better. Our resident therapist is also a female so I guess that would make her feel more comfortable and at ease."

"Thank you, and its Emily." She says.

Dr. Sullivan nods, "You're welcome Emily."

"Dad, can we stay here till later?" Paige asks.

"Yes sweetheart. I called your Mom she's coming over later. She can take you home." Eric tells his kids.

"Thanks Dad." The twins say before their father stepped out of the room.

* * *

After an hour Lexie woke up, at first it was still too obvious that she's shaken up although she was calmer this time. She shed tears silently, recalling in her mind what had happened earlier, but refused to talk to Emily or anyone about it.

Paige and Travis, help to take Lexie's mind off a little about the incident by talking to her about school stuffs. The three FBI agents' eyes were fixed on the three teens that are engaged in their own conversation when a knock disrupted them. The teens must not have noticed the knock as they're out in their own world.

A woman who could be a little older than Emily stepped inside carrying a basket of fruits and flowers.

"Hi" the woman says, Paige and Travis simultaneously whipped their heads familiar with the voice.

"Mom" the twins greeted. Travis took the baskets and laid it on the table.

"Uhmm, Mom these are Agents Prentiss, Jareau, and Garcia" Paige politely introduced the three agents who are now standing.

Emily shook the woman's hand first, "I'm Emily, Lexie's mother"

"JJ"

"Penelope"

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Georgia" the woman smiled politely.

The woman turned to look at Lexie, they didn't have to be introduced to each other since they've already met as well as Dr. Sullivan several times before when the twins invited Lexie over various times.

"Hi Lexie" Georgia walked over the teen and hugged her a little.

"Hi Mrs. Sul-Georgia" Lexie greeted back remembering the second time they met and the told her not call her Mrs. Sullivan because it's too formal.

Georgia stayed with them for an hour; the adults got caught up in their own conversation. Friendship instantly created between them as they talked about various stuffs. Not long after Georgia and the twins left, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid came back. Even they noticed the change in Lexie's demeanor; she's become reserved with her answers and only talking when being asked. Every time the teen would be ask how she is, or if there's anything that's hurting she would just shrug or say I'm okay. And this worries Emily even more, Lexie's physical health might have recovered fast but her emotional state obviously hasn't followed the trend. Despite the growing worry, Emily doesn't want to push Lexie or pressure her into talking.

When Emily slipped out of the room for a little while she noticed the fear that flashed across Lexie's eyes despite the presence of their BAU family inside. Emily talked to Dr. Michelle Riley, the therapist Dr. Sullivan has made an appointment for Lexie, voicing out her concern about Lexie's refusal to talk to her or anyone. Dr. Riley assured Emily that there's nothing much to worry about. Lexie's reaction is just normal. Her body is still in the state of shock including her mind. After several sessions she's pretty sure Lexie will be back to her normal self.


End file.
